Egyenruhások I
by Garurika
Summary: A jól ismert Egyenruhások sorozat első "kötete" itt is hódítani szeretne! Főszerepben Roy Mustang és Edward Elric, de rengeteg karakter felbukkan. A történet néhol megegyezik az első FMA animével, de nem követi a vonalát. YAOI, 18-as besorolás, erősen!
1. Central, ahol minden elkezdődött

Central, reggel 7 óra.

Roy Mustang unottan kötötte meg nadrágján az övét és húzta össze az egyenruha kabátkáját. Ez a nap is fárasztónak ígérkezett, mint a többi, ha nem jobban. A papírmunkát napok óta hanyagolta és Riza se volt könyörületes, hogy kisegítse. Hawkey amilyen kitartóan és hűen kitartott mellette, olyan szigorú is volt.  
Sóhajtott és a tükör előtt megigazította még a ruháját, mielőtt elindult volna a főhadiszállásra. Kint kellemesen langyos idő várta és kelletlenül lépett be az épület falai közé. Mint az várható volt, Hawkey már várta. Szemeiből rögtön kiolvasta, hogy ma mindenképp neki kell álljon a papíroknak.  
- Jó reggelt Mustang.  
- Neked is. Ne nézz így rám, megcsinálom.  
- Ha lesz rá időd. Edward nemrég érkezett, de rögtön megkérdezte, nem szállhatna-e meg, hogy pihenjen. Furán viselkedett.  
- Remek, azt hittem, most is egy évig távol marad és csak a számlákból tudjuk meg, merre jár... És a botrányaiból persze.  
Hughes lépett hozzájuk.  
- Botrány? Edwardról beszéltek? Mellesleg Roy... mutattam már a legújabb képgyűjteményemet Elyshiáról? - Kapott elő egy képet és a férfi orra alá tartotta. Elysia van rajta fodros szoknyában. - Igazi színésznő, látod?  
- Maes, ha szeretnéd látni, ahogy a kis színésznő felnő, ajánlom, hogy ne bosszants fel. Ma nehéz napom lesz, mert egyrészről van egy halom elmaradt papírmunka, másrészt itt vannak az Elric testvérek... - kezdte Roy, de Maes kis híján közbeszólt. Riza gyorsabban kapcsolt.  
- Maes, egy baráti jó tanács: ne fűzzön megjegyzést Roy és Edward viszonyára...  
- Milyen viszony?! - háborgott az ezredes. - Nincs semmiféle viszonyunk!  
- Arra gondoltam csupán, hogyha Edwardról van szó, mindig meggondolatlanul cselekszel. Miért, te mire gondoltál? - bujkált egy mosoly Riza szája sarkában.  
Hughes arcán komisz mosoly húzódott.  
- Szóval Elricék... mmmm ejnye, Roy megint szétszórt lesz - vont vállat, majd intett és lelépett.

Al aggódva ült a kinevezett szálláshelyen és figyelte a bátyját, aki a takaró alatt gubbasztott.  
- Bátyó... nem maradhatsz ott egész nap.  
- Dehogyisnem... - mordult vissza a szőke. Gondolata a jelentésén járt és azon, hogy le kell adnia. Mustang ki fogja röhögni. Szinte már most maga előtt látta a dölyfös képét. Átkozott ezredes... Átkozott kinézet. Hogy a fenébe tüntethetné el ezeket az idegesítő "kiegészítőket", amit kapott?  
Allal egy faluban jártak, ahol Ed méretét ismét megkritizálták... és ahol Ed erre szokás szerint ugrott. Végül olyan botrányt csinált, és annyira vérig sértette az öreget, hogy azaz átkozott boszorka valahogy ilyenné tette. Macskafülek, macskafarok...  
Al szerint nem nézett ki vele annyira vészesen, de Al úgyis csak azért mondja, hogy megnyugodjon. Ő pedig nem akart megnyugodni.

Miután Hughes eltűnt. Al jelent meg a folyosón és lelkesen indult meg az ezredes felé.  
- Mustang ezredes! Elnézést, hogy zavarom... A bátyó elküldte a jelentést, azt mondta, hogy most pihen... - nyújtotta a férfi felé a papírokat.  
- Szervusz Alphonse. A bátyád mibe fáradt el ennyire, hogy ezt nem személyesen adja át?  
Al ártatlanul állt, már ha ártatlannak tud tűnni egy ekkora páncél.  
Roy belenézett a papírokba és fáradtan passzolta le Rizának.  
- Majd átnézem.  
- Nem tartom jó ötletnek, hogy ezt is elhalaszd. - nyújtotta vissza a kérdéses papírokat.  
- Igazad van, majd ha lesz egy szabad percem, átnézem. Riza, szólj rá Edre, hogy délre aludja ki magát. Ezzel az irodájába ment és letette útközben a jelentést az asztalra. Amint elfordult kinyitni az ablakot, a lapok az enyhe szellőtől letáncoltak az asztal alá...

Edward a tükör előtt állt és nézegette magát. A fülét sehogy sem tudta lelapítani vagy elrejteni, a macskafarkat legalább a kabát takarta... De ha... Tett egy próbát és a kapucnit a fejére húzta. Remek... így nem látszik, de ki az a hülye, akinek nem tűnik fel, hogy fényes nappal kapucnit hord? Nem baj, majd azt mondja, hogy napallergiás lett. Leült az ágyára és remélte, hogy az a személy, akit ilyen állapotban végképp el akar kerülni, megelégszik azzal, hogy megkapta a jelentést... Ami persze nem tartalmazta az utolsó jeleneteket, amik a város elhagyását foglalták magukba.

Al segélykérőn Rizára nézett.  
- Hadnagy... nem tudok mit kezdeni a bátyámmal...  
- Mi a baj, Alphonse? Mondd el, mit műveltetek megint?  
Al a fejét fogta, így Riza sóhajtott egy nagyot.  
- Roy rendes ember, nem fog keresztbe lenyelni titeket. Mondd mi a baj, hátha tudok segíteni.  
Al zavartan körözött a lábával, így elég vicces látvány volt. Egy nagy páncél, aki zavarban van, mint egy tíz éves fiúcska.  
- Bátyó... bátyónak... - aztán eszébe jutott Ed arca, ha kiderülne, hogy elmondott valamit. Nem, ezt nem teheti meg. - Semmi... nem fontos! - mondta idegesen - Csak a szokásos balhé...  
- Jó, akkor megkérdem Edwardot. - indult meg Riza, Al legnagyobb ijedtére.  
Az ajtóig nem is volt hajlandó fékezni.

Edward közben kimerészkedett a folyosóra, hogy mennyire néznek rá furcsán ilyen öltözékbe. Hát eléggé...  
Inkább visszament a szobájába és ledőlt az ágyra, de aludni még mindig nem tudott

Eközben Roy rosszkedvűen belekezdett az egyik kupac papírba.  
- Mi a... hm, ezt kerestem múlt hónapban... - merengett el Furey egyik irománya fölött. - A Führer azóta se hozta fel a témát, úgyhogy mindegy...  
Pár perc alatt további kincseket talált, volt, amit Riza se lett volna képes beazonosítani...  
Hughes kopogott be Royhoz, majd lépett be az irodába.  
- Na, mi az? Papírmunka öregem? - dobta le magát a kanapéra.  
- Nem, épp az új papírsárkány modellt akarom összerakni... - morgott az ezredes a nagy halom mögül.  
- Igen, láttam Elyhisát a fürdőruhájában, meg a fodros szoknyácskájában, sőt, anyuci kalapjában is - előzte meg barátja képáradatát, de annak más mondandója volt...  
Hughes sóhajtott.  
- Ideje lenne, hogy összeszedd egy kicsit magad. Annyira felelőtlen vagy, hogy Edwarddal megverekedhetnétek az első helyért...  
- Ha tanácsra van szükségem, Riza ellát velük nap mint nap. Van egyéb mondanivalód is? És remekül állok a munkával, az igazi zseni a káoszban is megtalál mindent...  
- Az igazi zseni körül nincsen káosz - sóhajtott Hughes, majd a zsebébe nyúlt és újabb képet nyomott a férfi elé. - Elyshia hintalovon... igazi kis hercegnő!  
- Maes... ne zavarj már. Inkább add át az üzenetet, gondolom a Führer veled üzent, miután engem nem talált már este itt.  
Hughes ismét komoly arcot vágott.  
- Háború készül délen... be akarják vonni az államiakat...

Al megtorpant az ajtó előtt és zavartan nézett a nőre. Bátyja amúgy sem volt beszámítható, nem még macskafülekkel... Csak várt, hogy ebből mi fog kisülni.  
Riza kopogott és mivel nem kapott választ, óvatosan benyitott.  
Edward már félig aludt az ágyon és kissé megemelte a fejét. A kapucnija rajta volt.  
- Al..? Nagyszájú ezredes elfogadta a jelentést?  
Al zavartan állt egyik lábáról a másikra.  
- Szervusz Edward, rég láttalak. Szeretnék érdeklődni, mi jót csináltál a távollétedben, amiért Mustang ezredest kerülöd...?  
Edward felült és figyelt, hogy a kapucnija a fején maradjon.  
- Örülök, hogy látom Hadnagy... Mindig is kerültem az ezredest, ahogy ő a munkát...  
- Az ezredes továbbra sem kerüli a munkát, és nem értem, mire alapozod állandó ellenszenved. Mindent megtesz a hadseregért. - védte szokás szerint felettesét, Edward viszont nem kívánt negatív véleményén változtatni.  
- Alphonse-nak is felajánlottam a segítségem, nem bujkálhatsz egész nap előle. És miért hordasz kapucnit...?! - Odalépett a sráchoz....  
Ed a fejéhez kapta a kezét.  
- Ne érjen hozzám... ez a fejemen marad... a... Allergiás vagyok a napsütésre...  
Al a fejét fogta kínjában.  
- Jaj Bátyó... - sóhajtott.  
- Napsütésre?  
Kint pont akkor egy felhő takarta el a napot...  
- Na, ha ti nem mondjátok el... - kapta le a kapucnit, majd döbbenten hőkölt hátra...

- Mennyire komoly és hiteles? - húzta el a száját Roy.  
Hughes vállat vont.  
- Egyelőre semmi sem biztos, de készülj fel.  
- Épp jókor jöttek meg Edwardék is... - gondolkodott el Roy, és tényleg aggódott.  
Hughes bólintott.  
- Ez zavar engem is. Most nem tudsz higgadt maradni... Mit csinálsz, ha Edwardot is behívják?  
- Gyerekeket úgyse hívnak be. - erőltetett egy kis higgadtságot a hangjára.  
Hughes komoran nézett rá.  
- Gyerekeket nem, de Edward állami alkimista!  
- Ez igaz. De miért nézel így rám, mióta reggel találkoztunk, éget a tekinteted, pedig az az én reszortom...  
Hughes vállat vont és elmosolyodott.  
- Jól van, nem zavarlak - lépett ki az ajtón. - Mindig ilyen ingerült vagy, ha itt vannak Elricék... féltékeny leszek, Roy! - kacsintott rá.  
- Féltékeny, he? Egyszer lepörkölöm a vigyort a képedről! - szólt utána Roy és körbenézett dobható tárgyért.  
Hughes megelőzve a dobálózást becsukta az ajtót.

Ed rákvörös arccal és zavartan pislogva húzta vissza a fejére a piros fejfedőt.  
- Most jobb? - kérdezte dacos arccal.  
- Cicafülek? - A sok mindent látott Riza csak pislogni tudott. - Van még valami meglepetésed? - fürkészte a srácot.  
Edward gyorsan igazgatta magán a kabátot és nemet intett a fejével. Egy dolog a fül... a másikról nem kell tudnia...  
- Meg lehetne oldani, hogy az ezredes ne tudjon róla?  
- Még ha én nem is szólnék, akkor is rájönne. Mégse bujkálhatsz egész nap előle. Meg se merem kérdezni, hogy sikerült szerezned őket... De ez még nem azt jelenti, ennyiben marad.  
Al Riza felé fordult.  
- De nem áll rosszul a bátyámnak, igaz?  
Ed morogva nézett Alra.  
- Te maradj csendben...  
- Tényleg nem áll rosszul, Edward. Lehet még Mustang is elmosolyodik, ha meglátja.  
Ed morgott valamit, amit talán jobb nem is részletezni.  
- Kell segítség, vagy menjek vissza az ezredeshez? - érdeklődött csendesen Riza, kijátszva az utolsó kártyáját.  
Ed a nőre nézett. Riza visszamegy az ezredeshez. Ott lesz a férfi mellett, ő meg itt kuksol... sőt, a hadnagy már ma is találkozott az ezredessel, ez azt jelenti, hogy közvetve ő is találkozott vele? Megrázta a fejét. Minek gondol ilyesmire? Menjen csak vissza ahhoz a fafejűhöz.  
- Nem kell segítség... megleszek... ma még pihenek, holnap elutazok és visszacsinálom ezt az izét... De ha lehet... ez maradjon köztünk...  
- Sajnálom... - sütötte le a szemét.  
Azaz most visszamegy Mustanghoz, és ha nem is számol be pontosan Edward helyzetéről, célozni fog rá, hogy történt valami vele. - Nem tudok mást tenni, és jó lenne, ha Te is jobban bíznál benne.  
Alra még vetett egy pillantást, de a bádogdoboz csalódottan fordult el.

Eközben Roy még annyira se tudott az iratokra összpontosítani, mint addig. Idegesen félresöpört egy kupacot és csak úgy találomra előhúzott a másik köteg aljából pár kósza lapot.  
Belenézett, de csak olvasta a betűket, jelentésüket nem is fogta fel.  
- Edward, mégse kellett volna visszajöjj... - mondta magában. - Pedig erre vártam...

Ed lehajtotta a fejét és bár nem látszott, de a fülei kissé lekonyultak.  
- Úgyis csak nevetne rajtam.  
Al mellé lépett.  
- Ugyan már bátyus... tudom, hogy az ezredes tud megértő is lenni...  
Ed összehúzta magát az ágyon és magára húzta a takarót.  
- Hagyj aludni...  
Al csalódottan ült le

Riza pár pillanatig habozott Mustang ajtaja előtt, végül úgy döntött, jobb, ha tud róla. De elárulni sem akarta szegény fiút, hisz annyira el volt keseredve, nem hiányzik neki még több csalódás. És ezzel elárulná...  
Óvatosan benyitott, Roy kezét az arcába temetve ült.  
- Ezredes...? - szinte suttogott.  
- Igen? - ocsúdott fel gondolataiból a szólított. Annyira szomorú szemekkel nézett fel, hogy Rizát ismét gondolkodóba ejtette, tényleg komolyabb érzelmekkel viseltet-e az Acél iránt.  
- Jobb lenne, ha személyesen beszélnél a testvérekkel. A papírmunkát hagyd rám, úgyse csinálnád meg azok után, hogy beszélsz velük.. - jósolta a lány, és biztatóan rámosolygott felettesére. Leült a megüresedett székre és kis híján hanyatt esett...  
Azt tudta, mennyire elhanyagolta, de hogy ennyire?! Másnap délig itt fog velük kínlódni... Az előbbi mosolya eltűnt és megfogadta, egyszer még fenékbe rúgja Royt. Még ha következményei is lesznek.


	2. Ez a fül bizony valódi

Edward nem tudott aludni, folyamatosan arra gondolt, hogy Roy mit fog szólni, ha meglátja ilyen állapotban. Al tanácsolta neki, hogy menjen ki sétálni egyet. Jót fog tenni a friss levegő.  
Edward így is tett. Kiment és a kapucnival a fején rótta a köröket a szálláshelyük udvarán.  
Minden gondolata a láng alkimista volt és egyre jobban zavarba hozta saját magát. Bár ha belegondol, talán épp most tárgyalják ki őt Rizával és nevetnek egy jót...

Roy nem tudta mire vélni Riza kedvességét. Elindult afelé a szoba felé, ahol Edwardék szoktak megszállni mikor néha visszatérnek. A szoba előtt már a torkában dobogott a szíve.  
_" Mi ez az érzés már megint? Akárhányszor csak rágondolok, gyorsabban ver a szívem..."_  
Belépve csalódnia kellett. Al ült az egyik ágyon, a másikon pedig a takaró összegyűrve árválkodott.  
- Alphonse, miért kerül engem a testvéred? - csukta be maga mögött az ajtót, hogy nem kíván addig távozni, míg nem kap magyarázatot.  
Al kezdte kínosan érezni magát és kipillantott az ablakon. Pont rálátott a körbe-körbe járkáló Edre. Na, most mi legyen? Royra nézett.  
- Umm... Ezredes. Edward csak, nem kerüli magát, csak... kisebb problémái akadtak.  
Ed közben megunta a sétálást és visszaindult a szobája felé. Talán el kellene mennie Royhoz, de előtte szól Alnak. Ha egy kicsit jobban bízik a férfiban talán máshogy alakulnak majd a dolgok. Benyitott a szobába nagy lelkesen.  
- Al! Döntöttem. Beszélek az ezr... Ezredes! - jött zavarba a férfira pillantva. - Mi a fészkes fenét keress itt?  
- Egy chibit, pont rád hasonlít. - vigyorodott el Roy, és alaposan végigmérte a fülig vörösödő fiút.  
Semmit sem nőtt az elmúlt időkben, és a viselkedése is változatlanul megmaradt. Csak késve pillantotta meg a cicafüleket, elsőnek nem is estek le.  
- Készülsz valami jelmezbálba? - lépett mellé hogy közelebbről megvizsgálja a furcsa kiegészítőket. Mielőtt a fiú elhátrált volna, megragadta, és rögtön kikandikált egy cicafarok is a kabát alól...  
Ed fülei megrebbentek és arcszíne vetekedett a kabátja színével. A macskafarkát gyorsan elrejtette és gyilkos pillantással nézett a férfira. Szabályosan úgy fújtatott, mint egy dühös kiscica.  
- Miért van itt? Ezt nem... nem kellett volna látnia. - hajtotta le a füleit, majd takarta el a kezével. Most mindjárt nevetni fog... tuti, hogy mindjárt kineveti, és akkor ő elsüllyedhet...  
- De hát miért? Igazán aranyosak. Mentek valahova? - érdeklődött, kezei pedig Edward kezére kulcsolódtak, hogy lefejtse a fülecskékről. Al sopánkodását és Edward harciasságát figyelmen kívül hagyva sikerült hozzáférni a bolyhos macskafülekhez.

Edward elhúzta a száját és igyekezett minél hátrébb húzódni.  
- Szálljon le a füleimről! - nyafogott - Holnap megyek vissza oda ahonnan jöttem, és megszabadulok ettől az átkozott fültől...  
Al hevesen bólogatott.  
- De előtte nem ártana egy kis jó modort tanulnod bátyó.  
Ed gyilkos pillantást vetett az öccsére.  
- Majd az öklömmel meggyőzöm őket!  
- Ne hisztizz, mint egy gyerek!  
Roy nem eresztette a fülecskéket, aminek következtében Edward hátrálásával húzódtak. A férfi megtorpant, majd magához rántotta Edwardot. - Várjunk csak...! - ahogy egymáshoz simultak, ő maga is elpirult, de ez már nem érdekelte, se Al aki bizonyára döbbenten nézi, ahogy készül leteperni a testvérét.  
A füleket - hála a magasságkülönbségnek - tökéletesen látta, és ezek bizony igazinak tűntek.

Ami ezek után következett, felverte valószínűleg a főhadiszállást is: Roy sehogy se tudta a farkat megfogni, és a dulakodásban a fél szoba berendezési tárgyával megismerkedtek mire végezetül az ágyra zuhantak.  
Al zavartan állt fel.  
- Bátyó!  
Ed elpirulva zavartan nézett Royra. Jó pár pillanatig elveszett a férfi tekintetében és arról is elfeledkezett, hogy milyen helyzetben és hol vannak... Végül idegesen ült fel és lökte le a férfit az ágyról a földre, jó maga pedig felkelt és kissé fölé hajolva nézett le rá.  
- A macskafüleim és a macskafarkamat nem tapizásra találták ki! Le lehet szállni róla... - hajolt egészen a férfi fölé olyannyira, hogy elvesztette az egyensúlyát és arccal Roy mellkasába zuhant.  
Roy legszívesebben kiküldte volna a fiatalabbik testvért, hisz ilyen alkalmat bűn elszalasztani.  
- Al, fordulj el... - utasította a páncélt egy ötlettől vezérelve. Edwardot azzal a lendülettel fordította maga mellé, amivel érkezett, ő maga utána. Egyenlőtlen harc volt, könnyedén hasra fordította a fáradt kis alkimistát, a hátára ült és ránehezedett.  
- Ne ellenkezz, meg akarom nézni, hogy tényleg igazi...

Edo semmit se tudott tenni, míg Roy lejjebb ült és egyik kezével a hátát tartotta, másikkal a lustán mozgó farkat vette kézbe.  
Edo macskafarkán minden szőr az égnek meredt, ahogy a fülei is ijedten pattantak ki. Fészkelődni próbált, de a férfi súlya alatt nem sok esélye volt és egyébként is, Roy eléggé erősen tartotta, hogy ne tudjon szinte mozdulni se. Egy ideig megadóan tűrt, majd felmordult.  
- Eleget nézte már nem? Engedjen el végre... - próbálta lelökni magáról a férfit még mindig kevés erővel.  
Al tényleg nem mert odanézni, majd egy ötlettől vezérelve megszólalt.  
- Beszélnem kell, Hughes alezredessel! - mondta, majd sietve távozott.  
Ed morgott valamit a testvére együttérzésről, majd hátrasandított Royra  
- Igazán tapintatos a testvéred, nem gondolod? - viszonozta a pillantást felettese. Jóleső vigyor terült szét az arcán, és kicsit kényelmesebben elhelyezkedett, a fészkelődéssel egyre erősebb pírt csalva túszának.  
Megengedett magának egy kis hatásszünetet, kiélvezve helyzetét: Itt ül Edwarddal, pontosabban rajta, zavaró tényezőktől távol, Riza elrendezi a papírmunkát... Ebben a pillanatban úgy érezte, bizony szép az élet.

Ed egyre erősebben pirult. Kettesben maradt a férfival, akivel látszólag sosem akar kettesben lenni... látszólag, mert valójában mindig is nagyon szerette, ha a férfi közelében lehet... de mi a frászért gondol ilyenekre? Roy itt ül a hátán és őt a földre nyomja.. Ez minden csak nem kellemes helyzet.  
Még talán tetszett is volna neki a helyzet, ha Roy nem vágna ilyen elégedett képet és hagyna neki egy kis mozgásteret...  
- Ezredes... lemászna végre rólam? - kérdezte végül piros arccal és próbált mérgesen nézni a férfira, ami már kevésbé volt sikeres.  
- Hát persze. De... - ráhajolt Ed hátára, aki rögtön előrehajolt, de az új füleihez intézett halk suttogás váratlanul érte. - ... De biztos ezt szeretnéd? - ajkai lágyan cirógatták a selymes fülecskét. Újból elhelyezkedett, gyengéden simulva a másikra.  
Ed arcán erősödött a pír. Nem biztos, egyáltalán nem biztos... sőt kifejezetten jól esett neki a férfi közelsége. De Roy mióta lett gondolatolvasó? Honnan tudja, vagy miből érzi, hogy mi esik jól neki? Zavartsága kiült az arcára. Tekintetével Roy pillantásában kereste a választ.  
Arcuk egészen közel volt egymáshoz, így a férfi jól látta az aranyszínű szemekben a megilletődöttséget és valami egészen mást is.  
Remélte, Alphonse tényleg Maest megy megkeresni, a fénylépek sokaságát és mindegyikhez fűzött öt perces kommentárját kihasználva végre lesz ideje.

Elégedetten sóhajtott.  
A fiú kissé megszeppenve figyelte a férfit. Szinte még sosem látta ilyen közelről az arcát, a tekintetét. Próbálta elképzelni, hogy most mi zajlik a sötét szempár mögött. Nem nagyon tudta mire vélni az elégedett sóhajt, de nem is sokat agyalt rajta. Vajon Al hol lehet? Elég messzire ment? És elég sokáig marad ott?  
- Még mindig azt szeretnéd, ha leszállnék rólad...? - suttogta halkan, közben ajkaival gyengéden érintve Ed arcát. Egyik karját a fiú feje alá tette és türelmesen várt.  
Ed próbált dacos arcot vágni, de nem nagyon tudta megtartani a látszatot. A tekintetével képtelen volt hazudni. Arany szemei egyértelműen azt mutatták, hogy igenis tetszik neki a helyzet. Roy ajkainak érintésétől úgy érezte, hogy menten elolvad... Ajkait szólásra nyitotta, majd becsukta kicsit gondolkozott, majd tett még egy próbálkozást:  
- Nekem... jó így... - mondta, de közben nem nézett a férfira.  
- Ezt akartam hallani... - emelkedett egy kicsit fel, és segített megfordulni a fiúnak. Egyik karját újra Edo feje alá csúsztatta, szabadon maradt kezével pedig az arcát simogatta. Pár perccel ezelőtti durvaságának nyoma sem volt, gyöngéd érintése mellett csak a szeméből áradt tűz, ahogyan nézte keze útvonalát.  
A fiú egészen elveszett a férfi tekintetében. Bőrén érezte Roy ujjainak finom érintését. pár pillanatig levegőt is elfelejtett venni. Szeme egyre élénkebben csillogott. Emberi kezével szórakozottan piszkált egy félrelógó fekete hajtincset. Macskafarkával egy lusta mégis biztos mozdulattal fonta körbe az ezredes derekát. Arcán egyre inkább forróság öntötte el.  
Roy egy pillanatra megdermedt a furcsa végtag érintésétől. Igazából nagyon is jól illett Edohoz a macskafarok és fülek. Belepuszilt a hajával játszó kéz tenyerébe, mire alatta megborzongott a cicafiú. Szemeit a tekintetébe fúrta, látni akarta mennyire élvezi.  
Az idilli pillanatot a halál lazán belibbenő Hughes zavarta meg, mire ijedten rebbentek szét. Roy a pillanat tört része alatt felpattant és egy nagyon dühös, "ajánlom, hogy azonnal húzz ki és más se merészkedjen be" pillantással ki is küldte barátját.

A fiúnak ez a pillanatnyi hatásszünet, amíg Hughes becsukta maga után az ajtót, elég volt, hogy kissé magához térjen. Fátyolos tekintettel bámult Royra.  
Edo, ha frissen örökölt macskaösztöneire hagyatkozott volna, most odasomfordált volna Royhoz és finoman mégis erélyesen hozzábújik a "gazdihoz". De az esze azt mondta, hogy meg van őrülve, hogy egyáltalán ezek után még képes egy légtérben maradni a férfival. Kezével most szórakozottan csavargatta a hosszú macskafarkát és lesütötte a tekintetét.  
Az ajtó becsapódása nem volt elég meggyőző, odalépett Roy és egy határozott mozdulattal kulcsra zárta. A végén még becsörtetne az egyszemélyes testőrség és kedvenc "titkárnője" is. Nem, egyikre se volt most szüksége, túl régóta szerette volna már ezt az alkalmat. A rajtakapás okozta zavart leküzdve az ágyhoz lépett és kezét Edo felé nyújtotta.  
Edo a kulcsra zárt ajtóra majd Royra pillantott. Szíve olyan erősen vert, hogy azt hitte, menten összeesik. Tekintete a férfi kinyújtott jobbjára siklott, és mire végiggondolta volna, hogy mit csinál, ujjai rákulcsolódtak a kézre.


	3. Macskaszelidítés munkakerüléssel

Roy szorosan magához ölelte, simogatta a hátát, majd keze lejjebb tévedt, érezte a kabát alatt ide-oda mozduló cicafarkat...  
A zavaró ruhadarabot szinte művészien hámozta le, lassan csókolgatva a szabaddá vált bőrt. Az anyag tompám puffant a földön, Edot jóval gyöngédebben pedig az ágyra döntötte. Ő maga sietve levette a csizmáját, zokniját, kioldotta kabátkáját ami Edwardé mellett landolt a földön.  
A srác fölé hajolt, de még jobban melege lett...  
Edward kissé idegesen fészkelődött. nem mintha nem sejtette volna, de rákérdezett.  
- Ezredes... mégis mire készül? - remegett meg kicsit a hangja. Tekintetét végighordozta Roy felsőtestén, majd az alsón, végül fölé hajló felettese arcát figyelte.  
A kérdéstől felsejlett Mustangnak, vajon Edward tényleg ennyire ártatlan vagy csak nem tudja elhinni, mire készülnek. Mégiscsak gyerek, hisz 15 éves... Ő pedig 29. A korkülönbség messze nem biztató, de ez kit érdekelt ilyenkor?  
- Valami olyanra, amit már régóta meg akartam tenni... - felelte pillanatnyi habozás után.  
Ed félrenéz és gondolkodik. Fülei kissé a fejéhez lapulnak macskafarka apró köröket ír a levegőbe. Visszapillant az ezredesre, majd bizonytalanul elmosolyodott. Kezével Roy arcát cirógatta egyik ujját finoman végighúzta a férfi ajkai mentén.  
Roy az érintéstől megborzongott, behunyt szemmel tűrte a jóleső cirógatást. Csókot lehelt a puha ujjbegyre, és most Edwardon futott végig a kellemes borzongást, látványától még izgatottabb lett.  
Levette a trikóját - egy gyors mozdulattal a padlón gyűlőkhöz dobta - a mellkason végigfuttatta ujjait ahogy a nadrág felé nyúlt. A máskor feszes nadrág most épp csak be volt gombolva és az öv is hanyagul, épphogy be volt fűzve. A lustán tekergőző cicafarokra tévedt a pillantása. Na igen, szorosra húzott övvel nagyon kényelmetlen lenne az új testrésze.  
Edward ajkait résnyire nyitotta és a férfi mozdulatait figyelte. Vágyott minden érintésére és erős késztetést érzett, hogy megcsókolja. Finoman végighúzta ujjait a férfi arcán, majd a nyakán és megállapodott a mellkasánál.  
Az öv kioldása után megállt. A mellkasának feszülő kezet nézte, majd Edwardot.

Zavarni kezdte az ing, hát még a nadrágja. Feltérdelt a fiú felett és a kis kezet a legfelső gombhoz húzta.  
Edwardnak kezdett melege lenni. Finom mozdulattal gombolta ki a felső gombot, majd az alatta lévőt. Benyúlt a felső alá és végigsimított a férfi vállán, majd a mellkasán, másik kezével pedig folytatta a felső kigombolását. Amint az utolsó gombnál is végzett két kezével lehúzta a férfi vállán és karján a ruhadarabhoz, majd egy íves mozdulattal messzebb dobta. Érdeklődve figyelte a férfi testét, a reakcióit.  
Roy mialatt lehúzta a nadrágot, tenyerével végigsimította Edo combjait, majd a nadrágtól megválva a köldökétől puszilgatni kezdte felfelé. Nem sietett annyira, szerette volna hosszan kiélvezni az együtt töltött perceket, magában fohászkodva, Al rájuk ne törje az ajtót.  
Ed ujjaival finoman beletúrt a férfi hajába. Minden pillanatot ki akart használni, amíg együtt lehet Royjal. Hiszen olyan régóta vágyott már erre. Néha mégis kicsit aggodalmasan pillantott az ajtó felé. Vajon rendesen be van zárva? Mit szólna az öccse, ha így rájuk találna?

Al az épület előtt volt és azon rágódott, hogy felmehet e... mi a fenét csinálhat az ezredes ennyi ideig a bátyjával?  
Eközben Havoc kissé unottan vette az irányt Mustang irodája felé. Az ajtónál még egyszer átrágta, mit is fog mondani, és csak aztán nyitott be. Hogy Rizának vagy neki volt-e döbbentebb arckifejezése, arról lehetett volna vitát nyitni.  
- Hát az ezredes hová tűnt...? - kérdezte miközben az asztalhoz sétált. Gondolt egyet és felült az asztallapra. Már régóta várt erre de Mustang jelenlétében ezt valahogy nem merte megkockáztatni.  
- Edwardékkal van egy kis elintéznivalója... És volnál szíves leszállni az asztalról?  
- De hát Al kint áll az épület előtt és rója a köröket. - hökkent meg Havoc. - És most nincs itt az ezredes, kicsit élvezem a helyzetet.  
Riza letette az épp rendezett papírokat. A féltékenység már régóta elpárolgott, amit mindig akkor érzett, ha Edward megjelent.  
- Akkor adj neki valami feladatot, mégse unatkozzon egyedül... - mosolygott és Havoc kérdő tekintetére csak biztatóan bólintott.

Roy nem is sejtette, mennyit segített ezzel neki Riza, túlságosan el volt foglalva Edo testének felfedezésében. Az automail furcsa érintésétől is csak kellemes bizsergést érzett, hisz amióta ismeri, mindig így látta. Mikor először találkoztak, a kíntól elaludt fiút sokáig nézte. Már akkor elgondolkodott, mitől olyan érdekes számára. Akkor még csak egészen gyerek volt, egy mindenre elszánt, dacos kisfiú. A pályaudvaron viszont volt valami érett benne, a szemeiben. Először valóban csak a piszkálását élvezte, de ez egyre inkább megváltozott. Most már azért kötött belé, hogy magára vonja a figyelmet, lássa ahogy Edo felkapja a vizet, mert olyankor ennivalón édes volt.

Al egyre feszültebbnek tűnt odalent. nem hagyta nyugodni a gondolat, hogy az ezredes mit művel a bátyjával... az egyetlen szeretett bátyjával. Úgy döntött, hogy felmegy és akármi is lesz, mostantól nem hagyja kettesben Edet a férfival... el is indult, de ekkor Hughes az útját állta.  
- Al... micsoda kellemes meglepetés... örülök, hogy még itt vagy, segítened kellene...  
- De... a bátyám...  
- Royjal van nem? Majd ha megbeszélték - köhögött - amit akartak biztosan meg fog Edward keresni...  
Al nem volt ebben egészen biztos... Ed már akkor felpaprikázott hangulatban van, ha tíz percet van egy légtérbe a férfival.. és már rég nem tíz perce vannak egy légtérbe.

Edward jelenleg nem is gondolt arra, hogy a testvére aggódhat érte. Hiszen most igazán semmi baja nem volt...  
A férfi arcát figyelte. Máskor mindig annyira felhúzza magát, ha csak rágondol... most mégis megnyugodott a pillantásától. Karjával végigsimított a férfi oldalán, majd lehúzta róla a trikót is. Automail kezével igyekezett minél kevesebbet hozzáérni...

Alnak messze nem volt szerencséje mert Riza közreműködésének hála Havoc is betámadta.  
- Sziasztok. Indulhatunk? Ennyien már biztos elegen leszünk. - próbált csuklóból hazudni és összekacsintott bajtársával. Alt megszólalni sem hagyták, elindultak a főhadiszállástól minél messzebb, bár Havoc még nem igazán értette, mire jó.  
- Az ezredesnek vannak furcsa dolgai... - jegyezte meg halkan, de annyira, hogy Maes azért meghallja.

Az említett ezredes észrevette hogy Edo zavarban van az automail miatt, gyengéden megragadta a végtagot és a nadrágjához vonta. Hiszen mindig is automaillel látta, megszokta a látványát bár az érintésében volt valami félelmetes és izgató is... Lehet, hogy még csak gyerek, de sokkal érettebb az átlagnál, az automail még jobban ezt sugallta. Tetszett neki.  
Öntelt vigyor jelent meg ismét az arcán, hogy vajon mennyire fog a srác boldogulni az egyenruha nadrágrészével?

Ed bíbelődött egy kicsit a nadrágrésszel, de csak nem akart sikerülni neki a művelet. Elnézte Roy öntelt vigyorát majd ő is elvigyorodott. Közelebb hajolt a férfi derekához és a végül a fogaival oldotta ki a nadrágot. Innentől már könnyebb dolga volt a kezével is. Gyors mozdulattal szabadította meg a férfit az egyenruha alsó részétől.  
Az öntelt vigyort leváltotta egy sóhaj: hiába, van új a nap alatt. Kihúzta magát, kezével a másik vállán támaszkodott, úgy nézte, hogy Edward arca az alsónadrágja előtt van.  
Ed arcán erős pír jelent meg.. Karjaival végigsimított a férfi combjain, ujjaival cirógatta az izmokat. Kicsit fentebb emelkedett és csókjaival Roy alhasát kényeztette.  
Az Ezredes egy-egy kényeztetést apró szorítással jelzett, ahogy még Edo vállára támaszkodott. Néha megpróbált betolakodni agyába egy kép hogy kora délelőtt van és neki az irodában kéne ücsörögni, de rögtön elhessegette.  
Ed csókjaival egyre fentebb haladt, forró lélegzete súrolta a férfi bőrét. Szorosan hozzásimult és karolta át.  
Ahogy az arcához ért, Roy az ölébe húzta és hátradőlt vele. Egyik kezét az alsónadrágba csúsztatta, és őrjítően lassan kezdte lehúzni, tenyerével simítva közben. Nézte Edo arcát, a cicafüleket, gyönyörű ajkakat.  
Ed lehunyta a szemeit és kissé hátrahajtotta a fejét. A fülei megrebbentek és szaggatottan kapkodta a levegőt. Kezét Roy csuklójára fonta.  
A földön lévő kupachoz már egyedül Roy alsónadrágja hiányzott... Gyönyörködött a fiú testében, tekintetét végigfuttatta fentről lefelé, lentről fölfelé, elidőzve néha pár helyen. A saját alsója kezdett kényelmetlenné válni és a lehetőséget átpasszolta Edonak...  
Ed eléggé megilletődve vette tudomásul, hogy a férfi stírolja. Roy alsója felé pillantgatott, majd végigsimított a férfi oldalán, kezét hátul becsúsztatva az ezredesen található egyetlen ruhadarab alá, majd lassan elkezdte lehúzni róla.  
Épp csak lekerült az utolsó zavaró darab is, a férfi ráhajolt a kis szőkére. Nehezen, de sikerült visszafognia magát, ahogy Edo férfiassága meztelen bőréhez ért... Kisimított egy tincset az arcából, beletúrt a cicafülek közé, és megcsókolta a fiút. Először épp csak érintette ajkaival, viszonzást várva.  
Ed pupillája a hirtelen érintéstől ijedten szűkült össze, majd megérezve a férfi puha csókját lassan lecsukta a szemeit és finoman és kissé bizonytalanul viszonozta. Teste kissé remegett, ahogy érezte a férfi bőrét a sajátján.  
Roy biztatóan ölelte át, a csók mélyült, nyelvével apró táncot járt Edo nyelve után kutatva. Szemét lehunyta közben, csak az érzéseknek átadva magát.  
Ed apró rózsaszín nyelvével bizonytalanul ért a férfiéhoz, majd az érzés annyira elvarázsolta, hogy egészen belefeledkezett az érzéki csókba. Karjaival átfogta Roy vállát és szorosan ölelte.  
A csók hosszan tartott, Roy újra és újra ostromolta a fiút. Feljebb emelkedett és kezét lejjebb csúsztatta, egészen Edo ágyékáig. Ajkaik elváltak, mélyen a szemébe nézett.  
- Akarod...? - és egy gondolattal lejjebb csúsztatta az ágyékon pihenő kezét.  
Ed a vágytól kicsit ködös pillantással nézett a férfira, pár pillanatig tétovázott és ez látszott a tekintetén, lecsukta a szemeit és egyértelműen bólintott, majd ismét felnézett rá.  
- Igen... azt hiszem... - simított végig a férfi karján.  
Csak ennyi kellett, a szemek elárulták, de a szavakkal megerősített- bár kicsit félénk- válasz felbátorította. Egy pici csókot lehelt az ajkaira, majd feltérdelt.  
- Engedd el magad... - kérte halkan míg kezeit a fiú combjai közé csúsztatta. Gyönyörködve nézte a fiút.  
Ed bólintott és igyekezett ellazulni. Kicsit azért félt, de ezt magában tartotta. Ha Royjal van nem lehet semmi baj. A férfi érintésétől halk nyögés tört fel belőle, amit igyekezett visszafogni.  
Roy ahogy belé hatolt, érzete hogy Edward teste megfeszül, így még lassabbra fogta a dolgot. Nem akarta, hogy az első alkalommal elrontsa és a fiúban rossz emlékek maradjanak meg. Szembefordította a fiú arcát és sokáig fürkészte.  
Ed fájdalmasan húzta össze a szemöldökét, és összeszorította a fogait. pár pillanatig szaggatottan lélegzett, majd ahogy múlt az idő, múlt a fájdalom. Arcvonásai enyhültek, majd felnézett Royra.  
- Mehet... tovább... - súgta halkan  
A férfi ráhajolt a forró testre, dereka köré fonta Edo egyik lábát. A fém idegen érintésére kellemes borzongás futott ismét végig rajta. Ujjaival a copfot birizgálta, és kibontotta a fonatot. A hajgumit az ágy mellé söpörte majd beletúrt a szőke tincsekbe. Arcát Edo nyakába fúrta, beszívva bőre illatát. Féken tartotta magát, lassan mozgott a fiúban.  
Ed másik lábát is átfonta a férfi derekán, fém kezével beletúrt Roy sötét hajába és elképzelte, hogy érzi a selymes tincseket az ujjai között. Másik kezének ujjaival végigsimított az ezredes izzadt hátán, testével pedig igyekezett felvenni az ütemet.

Roynak már igazán nehezére esett visszafognia magát. Nemrég tökéletesen elfésült haját borzasra kócolta kis alkimistája, és hanyagul a szemébe lógtak tincsei ahogy puszilgatta és néhol nyelvével cirógatta Edward nyakának puha bőrét. Mozdulatai darabossá váltak, lökései gyorsabbak lettek.  
Edward halkan nyöszörgött a férfi alatt és szorosan karolta át. Automail kezét maga mellett nyújtotta ki véletlenül sem akarta vele felsérteni Roy bőrét. Másik kezével rászorított a férfi vállára.  
Roy az automail kéz után nyúlt, felhúzta Edo válla magasságába, rákulcsolt és a lökések ritmusára szorította meg a fémet. Párszor akaratlanul hangosabban nyögött fel, ahogy egyre közelebb járt a beteljesüléshez.  
Ed a férfi arcát figyelte és arra gondolt, hogy vajon hány ember látta már így Mustangot... Ezt gyorsan kiverte a fejéből és teljesen átadta magát az érzésnek. Hangos sóhajok és nyögések hagyták el ajkait, lecsukta a szemeit és hátrahajtotta a fejét, ahogy a beteljesülés lassan elérte. Izmai megfeszültek és szorosan húzta magához a férfit.  
Az ezredes érezte a hasánál lévő meleg nedvességet, a lábak szorosabban fonták körbe, és a kezében tartott fémkéz is megszorította. Újra hangosan felnyögött, ahogy Edward ölelte és sóhajtozott alatta. Egészen ezidáig visszafogta magát, de már nem bírta, háta megfeszült, ágyékát erősen megnyomta és elnyújtott nyögéssel élvezte az érzést. Azzal volt, akit annyira szeretett, akinek hiánya annyira gyötörte a hosszú, magányos estéken.  
Ed lecsukott szemmel élvezte a férfi közelségét, majd felnézett és kipirult arccal figyelte a Roy vonásait. Cicafüleit bágyadtan mozgatta. Bizonyossá vált számára, hogy szereti a férfit, de azt nem tudta mikor szerette meg ennyire. Vajon elmondhatja neki? Roy kimerülten pihegett Acél mellkasán, szemeit alig-alig nyitva ki. Egyik karja ernyedten ölelte a fiú testét, míg másik keze még mindig az automail rabja volt. Szaporán vette a levegőt.  
Ez a reggel is ugyanúgy indult, mint a többi, nem is gondolta volna hogy egy álma fog valóra válni. Igyekezett elkerülni az agyába betóduló kérdéseket, hogy mi lesz ezután? Mi lesz, ha pár nap múlva megint egyedül és magányosan fog élni? A háború híre csak tovább fokozta aggódását.  
Edward egyre inkább kezdett magához térni. Automail kezével nem eresztette a férfi kezét. közben nem is gondolt rá, hogy mi lesz később... Elhitette magával, hogy az ezredese majd mindent megold... Ujjaival szórakozottan kisodort pár tincset a férfi arcából.  
Roy gondolatban megrázta magát és erőtlenül megcsókolta a szőkét. Összeszedte magát, hogy Edo mellé feküdjön, de az automail szorosan tartotta még mindig a kezét, a derekát pedig az egyik lába. Oldalt fordult, magára húzva közben a fiút is. Úgy gondolta, fél órát még megérdemelnek, ha Maes vette a lapot, akkor ezen nem is kell aggódjon.

Ed kissé megemelkedett és Royra nézett. Mondani akart valamit, de hirtelen nem találta a szavakat...  
- Maradj még... - kérlelte halkan. Parancsok kiosztására edződött hangja most kedves volt és szokatlan. - Sose láttalak így... - ujjai közé fogott pár aranyló tincset, lustán játszadozott velük, majd a vállától lefelé lassan érintgette végig a szép szálkás testét, körözött a köldökénél...  
Ed visszadőlt, macskafarkát átfonta Roy derekán és végigmérte a férfit. Kezével beletúrt a fekete tincsekbe. Eléggé hihetetlen volt az egész szituáció, mégis természetesnek hatott. Mintha csak egymásnak lettek volna rendelve. A férfira mosolygott majd mélyen beszívta az illatát.  
Roy örült a simogatásnak, ellazult és hagyta magát. Próbált ébren maradni de a gyengéd érintésektől édesen elbóbiskolt.  
Ed jó ideig hagyta aludni a férfit és kicsit maga is elbóbiskolt, majd ijedten húzta össze magát, amikor valaki erősen kopogtatott az ajtón. Fülei megrebbentek és közelebb hajolt Royhoz, azzal a szándékkal, hogy felébressze...


	4. Újra a rideg valóságban

- Ezredes... - súgta halkan, közben Hughes ismét erősen kopogott.  
- Ébren vagyok... - motyogta Roy és félálomban Edo fenekére tette egyik kezét. A még mindig meztelen test érintésétől álmosan nyitotta ki szemeit, úgy nézett az arany szempárba. - Mi az...? - de ekkor már ő is hallotta a harmadjára is megismétlődő kopogást.  
Ed arca pillanatokon belül a halványból az erős vöröst vette fel és a férfira nézett.  
- Elengedné a hátsóm? - kérdezte kissé feszülten. Valaki betörni készül ennek meg nincs más dolga, mint hogy fogdossa.  
Odakint kulcscsörgés hallatszódott. Hughes türelmetlen volt...  
Roy arcára szinte reflexszerűen ült ki az önelégült vigyor még ebben a helyzetben is.  
- Igen, de hidd el, nem szívesen teszem. - még egyszer megsimogatta a kérdéses testrészt és meg is markolta - fogadok, hogy ez Maes lesz. Vagy Riza.  
Ed fülei megrebbentek a férfi akciójától, az ajtónál kattant a zár és az kérdéses nyílászáró nyikorogva kinyílt. Hughes nézett be, de egyelőre nem sokat látott.  
- Roy? Itt vagytok?  
Ed arca még vörösebb lett és bár egyelőre takarásban voltak, nem igazán volt ínyére, hogy így meglássák őket.  
A ruhák nem épp karnyújtásnyira voltak, a pokróc alattuk. Roy száját húzva, de még mindig fekve - annyi különbséggel, hogy egyik karját a feje alá tette, másikat Edo derekára fonta - szólt Hughesnak.  
- Itt vagyunk. Mondd.  
Edward kevésbé volt ilyen nyugodt. Mocorgott és nem volt ínyére a dolog, hogy akárki is meglássa őket.  
Hughes egyelőre nem ment közelebb.  
- Munkaidő van Roy. És az ifjabb Elric is türelmetlen.  
- Gondolom idén nincs több szabadságom... - próbálkozott Roy. - Alphonset meg be ne engedd. - rémült meg és lelki szemei előtt megjelent egy bizarr kép: Al meglátja őket és amint leesik neki, mi történt... ne, még fiatal a halálig, előbb Führer akar lenni. Minimum.  
Maes sóhajtott.  
- Majd azt mondom, hogy Ed alszik, és ne zavarja, amúgy is jól elvannak Havoccal... a szabadságodról meg ne velem, hanem Rizával beszélj. - lépett ki.  
Ed arcát közben a férfi mellkasába temette. Még így is jobb volt elviselni Hughes közellétét, habár a férfi nem lépett annyira a szobába, hogy lássa őket.  
- Kösz, bajtárs... - mosolyodott el hálásan Roy. - Riza ráér még pár percet. - mondta még inkább csak magának és játszani kezdett egy szőke tinccsel.  
Ed felnézett a férfira és szeretettel elmosolyodott.  
- Ezredes... - hajolt kicsit közelebb a szólított ajkaihoz  
- Néhány percünk még van... - csókolta meg Edwardot. Legszívesebben egész nap vele lett volna, a tény pedig, hogy mit csináltak nemrég a munkaidejében, erősen izgatta.  
- Ha minden napom így indulna, még a papírmunkát is szívesebben csinálnám meg.  
Edward elgondolkozott. Úgy érkezett meg, hogy nem is akar találkozni a férfival. Erre most meg itt fekszik meztelenül a karjaiban.  
- Nem lesz ebből most baja? Nem mintha sajnálnám, amikor Riza nyúzza...  
- Azon kevesek egyike vagy jelenleg, akik fölöttem vannak.. - célzott a jelenlegi helyzetre, hogy Edward ül rajta, nem fordítva - És még magázol? A kérdésedre áttérve, Riza délután rám fogja vetni magát, és azt nem fogom így élvezni... - hirtelen a belső combjára tért át egyik kezével.  
- Én meg téged szeretlek nyúzni... - villant meg egy perverz mosoly az arcán, ahogy bevitte a találatot.  
Ed arca vörös lett és hirtelen nem is tudott mit mondani. Óvatosan lemászott a férfiról és felült mellette. - Egoista vénember... - morgott majd négykézláb indult a ruhái összegyűjtésére. A cicafarok ide-oda mozdult, ahogy csípőjét mozgatva haladt a nadrágja felé.

Roy tenyere végigsúrolta Edo combjait, ahogy az feltápászkodott róla. Rendkívül izgató látványt nyújtott a csípőjét riszáló, macskafarokkal díszített srác, elöntötte a vágy, hogy újra magához ölelje és érezze teste melegét, a vágytól remegő testét. Nagyot sóhajtott és kényelmesen oldalra fordult, stírölve a még meztelen Edwardot. Eszébe se jutott kihagyni az alkalmat, hogy a szemeit legeltesse rajta...  
- Legalább tapasztalt, jó szerető vagyok, nem gondolod? - adta meg a kegyelemdöfést.  
Edward hátrafordult, majd felkelt és vérvörös arccal magára húzta az alsónadrágot. Valóban nem panaszkodhatott, de legalább ne lenne a férfinak ekkora pofája mellé.  
Nyújtózkodott egyet, majd visszanézett az ágyon fekvő férfira. A férfi, akit látszólag annyira gyűlölt mostanáig. A férfi, akinek mégis odaadta magát...  
- A hallgatás beleegyezés. - vonta le a következtetést elégedetten.  
A feltűnő bámulást folytatva ült fel az ágyon, látva, Edward sajnos felöltözik neki meg vissza kell mennie dolgozni. Nem fűlött hozzá a foga, de muszáj volt. Felöltözni meg főleg. Kényelmes tempóban vette fel ruháit, szemét csak ritkán véve le a másikról.  
Edet egyre jobban kezdte feszélyezni a férfi állandó tekintete. Fogott egy párnát, majd tiszta erőből Roy arcához vágta.  
- Ne bámuljon már! Nem volt elég?  
Roy kivételesen lassan kapcsolt és hanyatt vágódott az ágyra. Jobb kézfejével megdörgölte az arcát és értetlenül nézett a kis pukkancsra.  
- Ha csak egy futó légyottra kellettél volna, tíz perc alatt lerendezlek és folytatom a megkezdett, unalmas irodai munkát. De nem így van és túl régóta vártam erre. - állt fel és a kabátkáért nyúlt. Észre se vette, hogy elgombolta az ingét.  
Ed zavarában elpirult és félrenézett egy picit, majd odalépett és kezét a férfi csuklójára kulcsolta mielőtt elérte volna a kabátját. Zavartan állt elé és pillantott fel rá, majd elkezdte kigombolni a gombokat.  
- Hogy érti.. .hogy régóta várt erre? - bíbelődött az inggel, majd rendesen kezdte visszagombolni.  
Most Roy jött zavarba és nem is válaszolt rögtön. Nézte Edo ujjait, az automail ellenére fürgén, mégis óvatosan gombolta be az kérdéses ruhadarabot.  
- Úgy, ahogy mondtam - jött a rövid, halk válasz.  
- Elég hihetetlenül hangzik - mondta halkan, majd befejezte a gombolást és óvatosan megigazította a férfin a felsőt. - De azért jó hallani.  
- Remélem nem bántad meg... - ölelte meg, hosszan, erősen. Tudta, hogy egy arrogáns állat tud lenni, de érzései neki is vannak, nem szerette volna, ha Edo ezek után kellemetlenül érzi magát.  
Ed elégedetten bújt a férfi karjaiba, és halk morgásszerű hangot adott ki... mintha dorombolna.  
- Ha azt hazudnám, hogy megbántam beletiprok az egójába?  
- Többek közt. - felelte, és rátért a cicafülekre. Sosem tartott macskát, mégis: elkezdte vakargatni a föle tövét.  
Ed továbbra is halkan mormogott, arcát a férfi mellkasába temette, mivel ott érte el. Vékonyka karjait átfogta Roy nyakán. Még egy ideig így maradtak

Riza ez idő alatt elmerült a rengeteg munkában, és még a tizedével sem végzett, a Führer pedig Fureyt küldte, hogy Mustangot várja pár elmaradt munkával. Riza tudta, hogy csak időt tud nyerni, a felmentést a megjelenésről nem. Gyakorlott szemekkel és odafigyeléssel hamar meglelte a kért dokumentumokat, és biztosította a riadt kis tisztet, Mustang fél óra múlva ott lesz.  
Hughes lazán belibbent Rizához az irodába.  
- Hogy halad ezredes-asszonyság? - nézett a nagy halom papírra.  
- Remekül, de ez Mustangról nem lesz elmondható. Fel kell menjek a kezébe nyomni ezt a köteget - mutatta a nem épp vékony dossziét.  
Hughes elvette a dossziét.  
- Odaadom neki, de mit csináljon vele?  
- Lehet nekem kéne menjek - gondolkodott el- de akkor nem marad senki itt. Nos, a Führer kéri őket, és nem ártana átnéznie, mielőtt leadja, mert valószínűleg belekérdez a számára fontos pontoknál. Az egyik ráadásul pont Alphonseról szól, valószínűleg már tudja, hogy itt vannak. Őt is nem ártana felkészíteni a kényes kérdésekre. Mit gondolsz, Roy most képes lesz vele beszélni?  
Hughes felmutatta jobb hüvelykujját jelezve, hogy rendben lesz.  
- A Cicafiúnk majd meggyőzi, ha más nem használ. - mosolygott elégedetten majd ment vissza a szoba felé.

Hamarosan megérkezett az ajtó elé, majd kopogott.  
Ed fülei megrebbentek a kopogásra, de nem mozdult a férfi karjaiból.  
- Maes, láttam már a legújabb fényképeket Elysáról mikor a fodros szoknyájában van! - kiáltott ki Roy, felismerve a kopogást. Ma is többször kellett hallania, de titkon hálás volt barátjának a diszkrécióért.  
- Te láttad, de Edo még nem! - szólt be, - Téged viszont a Führer akar látni... nálam vannak a papírok is, amiket nem ártana átnézned... a helyzet pedig ... - kis hatásszünetet tartott, majd hangosabban szólalt meg: - SÜRGŐS és nem tűr halasztást!  
Edward elengedte a férfit és aranyszemével kérdőn pislogott rá.  
- Ma még találkozunk?  
- Tudtam én hogy jó voltam. - a megszokott önelégültség ismét felvillant egy pillanat erejéig - Későn végzek, de ha te is úgy akarod, összefuthatunk később. - ezt már egészen halkan mondta, hogy csak Edo hallja. Egy gyors szájra puszit nyomott a fiú ajkaira.  
- Gyere be. - szólt ki Maesnek, gyanította, tényleg komoly lehet, érződött a hangjában.  
Edward lecsüccsent az ágyra és felhúzta a lábait, közben szórakozottan piszkálta macskafarkát.

Hughes belépett és azonnal a férfi kezébe nyomta a dossziét, majd előkapott egy képet és Edward mellé ült.  
- Nézd csak Edo... tiszta színésznő a kis drágám!  
Roy unottan dőlt az ablakpárkányhoz és nézegette a papírokat. Csupa bődületes baromság.  
Már kezdett fellélegezni, csak épp Alphonse Elric nevét olvasva megállt benne az ütő. Átfutotta az írást, nem lett tőle jobb kedve. Lopott pillantást vetett Edwardra, aki unottan üldögélt és figyelte a képeket. Közben lustán piszkálta még mindig a macskafarkát. Hughes befejezte a mondandóját és Royra pillantott.  
- Mehetünk vissza?  
- Mindjárt. Edward, az öcséd felől érdeklődik a Führer - lengette meg a szóban forgó lapot- Úgy látszik, eddig elkerülte a figyelmét, miért jár páncélba.  
Ed felpattant az ágyról és idegesen nézett a férfira.  
- Hogy mi? Neee... nem bánthatják Alt... Mit akar tőle?  
- A Führer? - vette fel szokásos unott, flegma stílusát - Gondolom, érdeklődik majd, de Alphonse nem a hadsereg kutyája, így sokat nem tehet. De tekintettel a jó eredményeire, elgondolkozhatott, miért adta fel a vizsgát. Egy páncélos fiú felkeltené bárki érdeklődését, tekintettel a mostani viszonyokra - jutottak eszébe Maes reggeli szavai. Pár órája beszélték, de mintha hetekkel ezelőtt lett volna.  
Ed kissé zavartnak tűnt. Alt nem... nem nyúlhatnak hozzá, nem csinálnak belőle kísérleti nyulat... Roy szavait hallva kissé megnyugodott. Al nem tartozik a hadsereghez, nem érhetnek hozzá.  
- ... mostani viszonyokra? - ismételte elgondolkozva az ezredes szavait. - Milyen viszonyok?  
Hughes bölcsen hallgatott és Royra emelte a tekintetét. Elmondja e a fiúnak, vagy sem?  
Roy sóhajtott. Edwardot olyan erős kötelék fűzi a testvéréhez, amihez foghatót nem minden nap lát az ember. Kicsit féltékenyen gondolt bele, mennyire szeretik egymást.  
- Legjobb lesz, ha Alt visszaküldjük Reesenboolba. Nem szólíthatják fel, hogy megjelenjen egy bizottság előtt és lépjen be a seregbe, pedig hidd el, örömmel tennék, ha kiderülne, mi is Alphonse. Te pedig a szerelődre hivatkozva vele tarthatsz, hisz egy automail karbantartása rendkívül fontos. Mint felettesedtől - itt egy pillanatra enyhül a semleges hangnem, eszébe jutott ahogy Edward ült rajta  
- Tőlem kell közvetlen kérd az engedélyt. Megadom, és így kimaradtok a háborúból. - fejezte be, a végére tartogatva a hírt.  
Magán érezte Maes tekintetét is.  
Edward gondolatait, most lefoglalta Al biztonsága. Amint Roy mondott, az eléggé jól hangzott... Allal visszamehetnek.

- Háború? - visszhangozta a szavakat és értetlenül nézett Royra, majd Maesre és mivel az arcáról nem olvasott le semmit ismét Royhoz fordult. Hughes arra gondolt, hogy ha a király hívja be az alkimistákat, nem igazán fog számítani egy ezredes parancsa... de talán így tényleg meg lehet kímélni a fiúkat.  
- Milyen háború? - ismételte Edward. - Harcolni hívnak minket?  
- Mondtam, szabadon elmehetsz, kimentelek. - zárta le a beszélgetést Roy. Keserűnek érezte a témát, hisz ez a háború a lehető legrosszabbkor jött. Nem mintha máskor jó lenne, de most a boldogságát húzza keresztbe.  
Edo keze ökölbe szorult és lehajtotta a fejét. Állami alkimista lett, felvállalta ezt is. Nem bújhat mások mögé, nem viselkedhet gyerekként. Dacos arccal nézett fel.  
- Nem! Tudtam, hogy mit vállalok! Maradok!  
Roy meglepetten kapta fel a fejét. Nem akart hinni a fülének.  
- Miért kockáztatnád az életed? Ez is egy értelmetlen háború lesz, semmi szükség hogy Te is belekeveredj. Elég, ha minket behívnak.  
Maesre nézett, támogatást várva.  
Hughes bólintott.  
- Edward, te nem tudod milyen egy háború. Értelmetlen vérontás, miért mennél el önként?  
Ed lehajtotta a fejét, kezét még mindig ökölbe szorította válla enyhén remegett.  
- Tudom, de...  
- Nincs semmi de, nem vagy odavaló..  
- Nem vagyok holmi ostoba kölyök! El tudom dönteni, hogy mit akarok - duzzogott a fiú.  
- E felől semmi kétségem. Én magam nem szeretném, ha beszállnál. Alphonse-t viszont haladéktalanul el kell küldeni, az ő képességei kincs a hadseregnek.

Ed sóhajtott. Neki sem volt ínyére, hogy háborúba menjen, de így kibújni a felelősség alól nem helyes. Alt viszont tényleg mielőbb biztonságba kell juttatni.  
- Délután elindulok vele és hazaviszem... - mondta végül. Hughes megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott.  
- Rendben. - egyezett bele Roy, szíve ellenére - A többit én elintézem. Próbáld esetlenül használni az automailed, a jelentésemben az fog állni, a szerelődhöz mentél kiigazítani.  
Visszarakta sorba az iratokat a borítékba, és távozni készült. Ránézett Maesre, és a sorsot megkísérelve Edwardhoz hajolt, majd mielőtt az bármit is tett volna, megcsókolta. - Most már indulhatunk, Maes.  
Maes pislogott és kicsit értetlenül állt. Más volt tudni és más volt látni... végül is Roy után indult.

Ed leült az ágyára.  
- Azt mondtam, hogy hazaviszem... azt nem, hogy én is otthon maradok... - mondta halkan az automailjét figyelve.  
Al közben lelkesen szaladt be a szobába.  
- Bátyó! Jól vagy?  
Ed fejében ettől a kérdéstől lepörögtek az események, amik azóta történtek, hogy Al kilépett a szobából. Szinte ismét magán érezte a férfi csókjait érintéseit, enyhén megborzongott, majd felkelt.  
- Remekül vagyok... csomagolj, utazunk... - mondta az értetlenül néző öccsének és maga is pakolni kezdett.


	5. Csókküldő szolgálat

Roy kicsit odébb várta be Maest, felkészülve egy alapos lehordásra, de még egy atyai pofonra is.  
- Nehéz volt elengedni... - jegyezte meg csöndesen - de most minden figyelmemet a Führer-re kell összpontosítsam. Nem hibázhatok, mit javasolsz? – nézett barátjára aggódva.  
Hughes kissé mérgesen nézett rá.  
- Utálom, amikor az érzelmeidet kevered a munkába. Remélem, tudod, hogy ezzel még nagyon megszívhatod... Csak reménykedjünk benne, hogy Edet személyesen nem akarják behívni. A Führerrel vigyázz, azt is meglátja, amiről azt hiszed, hogy nem látja... nézd át figyelmesen a papírokat és csak azután keresd fel. - sóhajtott a férfi  
- Én pedig azt utálom, hogy Te is a fejembe látsz, úgy látszik, túl régóta ismerjük egymást. És igazad van, a Führer néha kiakasztóan pontos információkhoz jut, olyanokról, amiről nem kéne. - gondolkozott el Roy majd összehúzta a szemöldökét.  
- Amúgy hangos voltam? - váltott témát olyan módon hogy azt a világ leghiggadtabb embere is falkaparással reagált volna le...  
Hughes barátilag tarkón vágta.  
- Hogy hangos-e? Nos, igen... Azon agyaltam a másik szárnyba, hogy Alnál mikor telik be a pohár és rohan át megnézni mire az a nagy nyögés...  
- Ez fájt... - simogatta zsibbadó tarkóját Roy - Pedig direkt visszafogtam magam. - bosszankodott és elhessegette a rémes képet, hogy King Bradley érdeklődve hallgatózik, vajon mit művelhet két katona...  
Hughes felnevetett.  
- Csak vicceltem... Nem hallatszódott semmi, vagyis nem érdeklődtem annyira, hogy füleljek... Amúgy meg, még mindig nem értem, hogy Edwardot hogyan győzted meg? - tűnődött el  
- Már megijedtem. Bár ahányszor rám törted az ajtót, azon se csodálkoztam volna, ha igaz, amit mondasz. - tűnődött el.  
- Edwardnak pedig a testvére a legfontosabb, nem egy katona... Haza megy, így lesz a legjobb neki.  
- Tekintve, hogy nem repültél ki az ablakon, és a fejed is a helyén van, megkockáztatom, hogy fiatal barátunk gyengéd érzelmeket táplál az irányodba... fontos neki a testvére, de másképp... - veregette hátba barátilag Hughes.  
- Már mindegy, el kellett engedni. A katonák élete nehéz, és nem szeretném, ha miattam esne baja.

Ed hamarosan elkészült és Allal meg a bőröndökkel indult kifelé. Megálltak az épület előtt és vártak. Már hozzászoktak, hogy valaki velük szokott menni.

Havoc kicsit értetlenül állt Roy és Maes előtt. Mindketten gondterheltnek, levertnek látszottak.  
- Valami gond van, főnök? - kérdezte óvatosan.  
- Még semmi, de a Führerrel van találkám. - mondta meg részben az igazat.  
- Igen, Rizától már hallottam, sőt, találkoztam magam is az öreggel. Egy kalappal, ezredes. Ha bármiben segíthetek, szóljon csak nyugodtan. – ajánlotta a szőke alhadnagy.  
- Tulajdonképpen segíthetsz. Az Elric testvéreknek nemsokára indul a vonata. Kísérd ki őket, és kerüljétek a feltűnést.  
- Hamar továbbindulnak, nem? – emelte meg a szemöldökét - Üzen nekik valamit?  
Roy a kérdésre elmosolyodott. Maesre, majd Havocra nézett, és halkan megkérdezte:  
- Átadnál valamit személyesen Edwardnak?  
Hughes sóhajtott.  
- Személyesen Ednek? Ugye nem csókot akarsz küldeni az ifjúnak?  
- Ünneprontó... - nézett csúnyán barátjára Roy.  
- Csókot? - ismételte Havoc. - Mármint kinek? - kezdett gyanakodni az áldozat.  
Hughes vállon veregette.  
- Ugyan, felejtsd el... Roy egy szülinapi puszit akart küldeni az én kislányomnak... láttad a legújabb fotót? Édes kis fodros szoknyácska…  
- Igen, és mivel egy napon van a születésnapja Edwarddal, neki is ugyanazt küldöm. Gondolom, nem kell bemutassam? - csillant meg egy gonosz mosoly - Riza biztos tudna mesélni... - utalt kedvesen, hogy Rizánál is beégett szegény férfi. Maes tekintetét magán érezte, de csak azért is nem nézett felé.  
Hughes vállat vont.  
- Jól van... jól van... inkább menj a Führerhez.  
- Havoc, számítok rád. - sokkolta még egyszer szegény alhadnagyot és elindult nem túl nagy életkedvvel a nagyfőnökhöz.

Azt sejtette, hogy nehéz beszélgetés lesz...  
... de arra nem számított, meddig fog tartani...

Edward odalent állt és egyre feszültebb lett. Ki tudja, meddig nem láthatja Royt, pedig épp hogy csak kialakult valami. Ezt nem akarta elfogadni...  
Edward tekintete gyakran az ablakokra tévedt abban reménykedve, hogy meglát egy kék egyenruhát, hozzá tartozó fekete hajjal és kaján képpel.  
- Szervusztok, srácok! - kiáltott az Elric testvérekre közvetlenül a hátuk mögül Havoc. - Na, mehetünk? Másfél óra és indul a vonat, de nem árt előbb odaérni.  
Ed kicsit megijedt és hátrafordult.  
- Pont ön kísér ki minket? - húzta el a száját. Be kellett vallania magának, hogy Royban reménykedett, de hát az ezredes elfoglalt. Sóhajtott, majd Havoc felé nyújtotta a bőröndjét.

Hughes kissé aggódott a férfiért, ezért a Führer szobája környékén maradt és feszülten várt. Remélte, hogy minden jól fog elsülni... végül is Roy napja jól indult... Talán szerencséje van a fickónak.  
Közben Roy túlesett a formaságokon, és a Führer miután átvette a dossziét, hosszú csend nehezedett közéjük. Csak a lapok halk súrlódása hallatszott, és Roy nehezen állta meg, hogy ne a délelőttre gondoljon. Most nagyon kell figyelnie.  
Hughes egyre feszültebb volt odakint, mintha csak a szülőszoba ajtajában lenne.  
A délutánig nyúló kihallgatáson - mert annak érezte Roy- kapott hideget, meleget. Míg ő bent izzadt a keresztkérdések, vallatások, kijelentések és új hírek kereszt tüzében, még csak ideje sem volt Edwardékra gondolni. Remélte, meg tudja majd Maessel mindezt beszélni.

Havoc vidáman cseverészve kísérte a testvéreket, a pályaudvarnál segített jegyet venni, majd vártak. Lopva Edwardra pillantott, a fiú nagyon fura volt. Máskor se maradnak hosszú hetekre, de ez a mostani villámlátogatás Centralban. És miért van rajta kapucni? Ilyesmiken törte a fejét Havoc mikor a hangosbemondóban felszólították az utasokat, hogy szálljanak fel, a vonat indul.  
- Hé, Edward, az ezredes üzent Neked... - jegyezte meg csak úgy mellékesen, és továbbra is lustán támaszkodott az ablakban.  
Ed érdeklődve meredt a férfira, majd kicsit mérgesen húzta fel a szemöldökét.  
- És miért csak most mondja? Mit üzent?  
- Igazából nem tudom jól értelmeztem-e... És személyesen kell átadjam... - simogatta a tarkóját zavartan Havoc. A hangosbemondó újra megszólalt, most már indulni fog a vonat...  
Edward zavartan nézett rá.  
- Hogy mi? Nem értem... de siessen, mert megy a vonat... - mondta idegesen. Al már felszállt.  
- Előtte leszögezném, hogy nem akarok Tőled semmit... - vörösödött el és kihasználva az alkalmat hogy Al a vonaton van és a többiek is a felszállással vannak elfoglalva, egy gyors szájra puszit adott Edonak. Valószínűleg nem ezzel a csókkal írja be magát a csókkirály listára, de átadta és ez a lényeg. Az más téma, hogy ekkor esett le neki, hogy ezt Roy küldte... és akkor...  
Kínosan vigyorogva hátrált egy lépést mielőtt az Acél megkínálja az automailes arcon simogatással, a vonat pedig zöttyent egyet.

- Indul a vonat! - integetett Havoc és a biztonság kedvéért még egy lépést hátrált. Csak reménykedni tudott, hogy nem látta meg senki.  
Edward arcába szökött szinte az összes vér, majd ökölbe szorult kézzel kis híján a férfira vetette magát, amikor egy vonat okozta széllökéstől a kabátja félrelibbent és macskafarka egy pillanatra elővillant. Mi a fene ez az egész? Roy ilyen simán hagyja, hogy más adjon neki csókot? és miért pont Havoc? Bár még mindig jobb, mint Armstrong... felpattant gyorsan a vonatra, ami zakatolva indult meg, majd kibámult egy ablakon.  
- Üzenetem van a feladónak! Ugyanez megy vissza! - kiáltott a férfinek, majd behúzta a fejét és leült Allal szemben, aki érdeklődve nézett rá.  
- Mi volt az bátyó?  
- Semmi... semmi különös...  
- Neee! Edward, ezt nem teheted velem! - sápadt el Havoc, és próbálta a jó oldalát nézni: talán a nőknél is nagyobb sikere lesz, ha az ezredes ad neki tippeket a csókhoz... Nem! Ez mégse jó ötlet...  
Falfehér arccal integetett a meglóduló vonat után.

Edward a gyorsan robogó tájat kémlelte. Vajon meddig kell kibírnia Roy nélkül? Szinte mindig alig várta, hogy találkozzanak. Most meg főleg, de akkor mégis miért küldte el? Lehet, hogy tényleg csak egy futó kaland lett volna Roy számára? De hiszen azt mondta, hogy mindig is erre vágyott. Felhúzta az egyik lábát és nekitámasztotta az állát. Al kissé aggódva figyelte, de most nem foglalkozott vele.  
Edo hamarosan elaludt a vonaton. Próbált nem gondolni a férfire és arra a jelenetre, hogy talán este egy nőt fog ölelni és csókolni... Al nem tudta mire vélni a bátyja viselkedését, de a macska-kiegészítőkre fogta a különös viselkedést. Azon agyalt, hogy miként tüntethetnék el.

A nap délutánba hajlott, mikor Roy kilépett a Führer irodájából. Megkönnyebbülésére Hughes még mindig ott állt. Rendkívül hálás volt a férfinak., aki nyomban mellé lépett.  
- Túlélted öregem? - kérdezte vigyorogva, majd kissé aggódó arcot vágott - minden rendben ment?  
- Nem tudom, Maes... meg kéne beszélnünk pár dolgot, ráérsz most? Rizával is kell váltsak pár szót, nem áll jól a szénánk...  
- A szokott helyen találkozunk. Itt semmiképpen sem beszélhetünk, nem tudni, ki hall minket.. - célozgatott Roy, hogy tényleg nem túl fényes a helyzet- gyanús lenne, ha munkaidőben, egy ilyen beszélgetés után együtt távoznánk. Szólok Rizának és megyek utánad.  
Ezzel sietős léptekkel irodája felé vette az irányt.  
Hughes sóhajtott, és egyre inkább kezdett aggódni. Sajnálta, hogy Roynak ismét bele kellett valami keverednie, pedig örült volna neki, ha végre a férfi élete sínen lenne... Bement az irodájába és szöszmötölt még egy kicsit, majd elindult a megbeszélt helyre és várta, hogy megjelenjen Roy vagy Riza, vagy mindketten.

Havoc kicsit kótyagosan bandukolt vissza a főhadiszállásra. Azon gondolkozott, hogy vajon Riza van még Roy irodájába?  
Havoc bárgyú vigyorral libbent be a még mindig papírokat szortírozó Rizához. Ahogy délelőtt, most is hanyag eleganciával felült az asztalra, ráülve pár papírra és kivívva a nő lesújtó pillantását.  
- Na hogy állsz az Ezredes munkájával?  
- Haladok- jött a kimért válasz Rizától. Havoc "bevágódás Rizánál" mutatója 50%ra süllyedt.  
- És az ezredesünk merre kószál? - terelte inkább más vizekre a beszélgetést.  
A választ rögtön megkapta, Roy hangtalanul belépett és ugyanúgy állt mögé, ahogy Havoc az Elric testvéreknél.  
- Kényelmes? - érdeklődött Roy, az asztalán ülő srác helyzetére célozva.  
- Ezredes! - futott ki a vér a szólított fejéből, és rekordgyorsasággal ugrott le az asztalról majd vágta magát vigyázzba. Riza szolid mosollyal rendezte el a felszabadult és gyűrött papírokat.  
- Jobb is, hogy te is itt vagy. Beszélnem kell veletek.  
Ezzel elmondta a leglényegesebbeket. A leghűségesebb emberei volt. Sőt, a barátai, még ha munkaviszonyban is álltak egymással. Havocnak direkt nem számolt be mindenről. A srác biztosította hűségéről, és hogy mellette marad a háborúban is.  
Szándékosan utoljára hagyta, hogy Dandártábornoknak nevezte ki a Führer.  
- Akkor ezzel megvolnánk. A többieket is összehívom majd. - ígérte. - Riza?  
A nő bólintott, hogy vette a lapot. Kiment az épület elé.  
- Vissza a feladónak... - szólalt meg zavartam Havoc mikor nő mögött becsukódott az ajtó.  
- Tessék? - nézett nagyot Roy.  
- Látom ma mindenki engem szívat, de ha már itt tartunk, adhatna pár tippet... - görcsölt Havoc. Roy még mindig értetlenül nézett, teljesen máshol jártak a gondolatai.  
- Persze... - egyezett bele szórakozottan.  
Havoc nagy levegőt vett és a feletteséhez lépett. Egy igen halvány és gyors szájra puszival letaglózta...  
- He? - kapott az ajkához Roy, Havoc a tarkóját simogatta zavarában és a két lépés távolságot most is célszerűnek tartotta... - Ezt üzente vissza? Remek - esett le neki és elégedetten sétált az akasztóhoz. Míg hosszú, fekete kabátját gombolta, Havoc falfehér arccal állt, mint akit fejbe vertek.  
- Megkaphatnám a tippet?  
- Tippet? - mosolygott Roy- igen, ne ilyen bátortalanul, így a három éves kislányok szoktak puszilni a szülinapjukon. - jutott eszébe Hughes imádata hogy Elyshia reggel puszival köszön el tőle. - Azt képzelem ilyenek.  
Havoc megsemmisülten lépett ki Roy mellett...


	6. Megbeszélés a szokott helyen

Riza nemsokára meg is pillantotta a látszólag unatkozó Hughest.  
Hughes felnézett a nőre és kissé megkönnyebbült.  
- Na? Hol marad Roy? Eltemetted a papírok közé?  
- Még megbeszél valamit Havoccal. Szegény srác elég sápadt volt. - tűnődött Riza.  
Hughes elgondolkozott.  
- Lehet, hogy Edward visszaüzent? Én is sápadt lennék a helyébe, csoda, hogy nem menekült el rögtön. - nyúlt a zsebébe - Mutattam már a legújabb fotót a kislányomról? - nyomta a nő orra alá a képet.  
- Túl fogja élni, bár nem tudom, miről van szó. Mustang tud kedves is lenni. - válaszolt a számára lényegesebb kérdésre, de a fényképet az orrába nyomta kollégája. - Nem, ebből a szögből nem láttam, itt ez a fodor gyűrött, a másik képen nem látszott. - bökött kedvesen az említett hibára.  
Hughes az orra elé kapta a képet és megvizsgálta a gyűrődést.  
- Ez... Tényleg! Remek szeme van Hadnagy. Kíváncsi voltam ki veszi észre először. - nevetett fel.  
Riza csak sóhajtott. Majd megint, mert Roy tűnt fel a láthatáron, ugyanazt a látszólagos unalmat tettette, amit Hughes is mikor egyedül várt.  
Egy kis, csendes bárba mentek, ahová Hughesal nemegyszer megfordultak a problémáik megbeszélésére. A csapos komolyan bólintott, meglátva az ismert személyeket. Az ajtóhoz lépett és kis táblácskát átfordította. Akik törzsvendégek, úgyis tudják, hogy az ajtó nyitva. Roy hálásan biccentett felé és a szokásosat rendelte. Riza egyik szemöldökét felvonta.  
- A hölgynek gyümölcslevet legyen szíves. - javított gyorsan.  
Hughes akaratlanul is elmosolyodott. Vannak dolgok, amik nem változnak. De kíváncsi volt, hogy Riza mire gondol. Végül is még munkaidő lenne... Amint megkapták az italt Royhoz fordult.  
- Szóval, mi volt a nagykutyánál?  
- A szokásosnál is kiszámíthatatlanabb volt. Szerinte pedig én... - kezdte Roy a történetet  
- A lényeg, mint azt te is megjósoltad, Maes, háború lesz. És a Führer az új területek állami igazgatás alá vonása reményében be is száll, és nagyon komolyan veszi. Behív mindenkit, aki csak mozgósítható, és az idei vizsgán is előreláthatólag könnyebb lesz a bejutás. Mégiscsak kell az utánpótlás.  
- Továbbá, a papírmunkákat nem is vette komolyan, csak a számára fontosabbakat, de azokra rászállt. - itt jelentőségteljesen Maesre nézett - Még Alphonset is be akarja hívni. Az ő aktáját meghányta-vetette minden oldalról, szerintem gyanítja, hogy üres az a páncél.  
Maes lehajtotta a fejét.  
- Gondolhattam volna. De Al akkor is még csak gyerek, kizárt, hogy háborúba küldjük, ezt még ő sem teheti meg. A Führer nem kényszerítheti, és ha bejön a taktikád Edet sem hívhatja be a karja miatta. Amúgy is a fivérek jól ellesznek Winry kisasszonnyal... Az újoncokat már előre sajnálom, sok szerencsétlen, rosszkor akarnak bekerülni, az biztos.

Roy arcán egy árnyék suhant át Winry kisasszony említésénél.  
- Kötelezni nem kötelezheti, kivéve, ha tényleg elszánt. Gondolkozz, egy páncélhoz kötött lélek! Felbecsülhetetlen haderő lenne az oldalán. Nem fárad el, nem alszik és erős. Edward pedig remélem, nem jön vissza, azt mondtam, nem tudja megfelelően használni az automailt. Ez hihető, bár nem értek hozzá, de az tény, nem mindig sikerül az emberi szervezetnek helyesen megszoknia.  
Hughes az ujjaival kopogott az asztalon.  
- Tény, de Ed már rengetegszer bizonyított, és a Führer is tudja, hogy ha kell egy hét alatt rendbe teszik a karját... bár ha Rockbellék írnának egy igazolást miszerint több idő kell, vagy Edward szervezete nem bírná, vagy ilyesmit, akkor a főnök sem szólhat bele... Alt pedig el kellene rejteni valahol, vagy valahogy visszatenni az eredeti testébe. Ha lehetséges egyáltalán.  
- És az se biztos, hogy Edward nem jön vissza hozzád. - jegyezte meg halkan Riza. Roy először döbbenten nézett rá majd elismerően mosolygott.  
- Riza, félelmetes vagy.  
- Alt esetét pedig meglehetne máshogy is oldani. Edward egyszer találkozott egy hozzájuk hasonló testvérpárral. - hagyta nyitva a mondatot Riza.  
- Erre még nem is gondoltam. Hisz ott van az idősebbik testvér. Ráadásul alkimista és semmilyen hírneve nincsen, ha be is hívják, nem tud olyat mutatni, ami a Führert izgalomba hozná. Arról nem is beszélve, pont annyi idős, mint Aphonse. És jóval magasabb Edwardnál.  
Hughes elvigyorodott.  
- Edwardnál ki nem magasabb? - mondta alig hallhatóan, majd hozzátette - Talán azt a fiút meggyőzhetjük, hogy játssza Alt, ha mindenképpen szükség van rá... ha pedig Ed visszajön, tesszük is fel a következő vonatra. Vagy el kellene küldeni messzire, egy küldetésre. Biztosan ellenne jó ideig.

- Jó ötlet. De azért nem szeretném, ha erre kéne kényszerülnünk.  
- Nehéz elképzelnem, hogy ha valamit elhatároz, könnyen feladja. És ha van itt valaki, akihez kötődik, úgyis vissza fog jönni. - jósolta ártatlanul Riza és az üdítőjébe kortyolt.  
- Más. - váltott gyorsan témát Roy - Választhatok embereket magam mellé. Eddig csak a belém vetett bizalma miatt tudtam külön kérni, kivel dolgozzak együtt, de mostantól szabadon választhatok. Szeretném, ha maradnátok. És van még valami...  
Hughes még leragadt Edwardnál és hogy mihez kezdenek, ha visszajön, márpedig a tekintetéből látszódott, hogy visszajön. Nagy nehezen felfogta, amit Roy még utána mondott, és érdeklődve nézett rá.  
- Mi lenne az?  
- Előléptettek... - vigyorgott, de azzal a keserűséggel, ahogy mondta, nem tűnt boldognak. Riza másodjára hallotta a hírt és sejtette, ennek az éremnek egyik oldala pozitív, de a másik...  
- Nem örülök neki Roy... - hajtotta le a fejét a férfi - Ilyen időkben ez veszélyes. A Führernek szúrhatod a szemét.  
- Erre vártam egész életemben. Innen már csak egy lépés. És jelenleg egyedüli dandártábornok vagyok. De ez csak a jó oldala. Amit mondasz, abban van igazság, csak nem úgy, ahogy Te gondolod. Nem megöletni akar azzal, hogy előléptetett, hanem lefoglalni. Tudja, mik a képességeim, és ezzel a hűségemet akarja megszilárdítani. Sokkal szigorúbban tud ellenőrizni néhány téren, míg az apróbb dolgok felett szemet huny.  
Ez volt röviden. És Riza, gratulálok, valamiért fontosnak tartotta, hogy Téged is előléptessen.  
- Értem. - bólintott gondterhelten a nő. Ha már így osztogatja az előléptetéseket, tényleg komolyan be akar szállni.  
Hughes felállt  
- Akkor gratulálok mindkettőtöknek, legyetek résen és figyeljetek oda. Most hazamegyek az én édes kislányomhoz... - nyújtózkodott elégedetten. - Holnap találkozunk.  
- Már megint olyan ünneprontó vagy. - bökte meg a könyökével a nyújtózó Maes oldalát. - Riza, meghívhatlak még egy italra? - fordult a nő felé.  
- Nem tartom jó ötletnek, Edward biztos nem örülne, ha megtudná: alig szállt fel a vonatra, de a felettese - erősen megnyomta a szót - máris egy bárban iszogat a kolléganőjével.  
Hughes felnevetett.  
- Na, igen, Edward... fogadjunk, hogy azóta megérkezett és várja a vonatot a visszaútra. - poénkodott, pedig ha tudta volna, hogy majdnem igaza van, lehet, hogy komolyabban veszi.

Edward és Al időközben tényleg megérkeztek. A fiatal fiú, amint leszálltak a menetrendet nézte és számolgatta, hogy hogyan induljon vissza. Hamarosan indult egy vonat, de azzal nem tudott elmenni, először Alt akarta biztonságban tudni. Az állomásról telefonált és jelezte a központba, hogy megérkeztek, majd felkapták a csomagokat és a Rockbell ház felé indultak.  
Edward kiveszekedte magát szegény Allal, aki ragaszkodni akart hozzá, hogy a bátyjával maradjon. Ed viszont hallani sem akart róla. bár magyarázatot nem adott szerencsétlen fiúnak, aki csak csendben - már amennyire egy páncél csendben lehet - lépkedett testvére mellett. Miután megérkeztek Winryvel kezdett veszekedni. A lány amint meglátta gyanakodott, és amikor észrevette a cicafüleket, rögtön Edward lett a céltábla. A fiúnak kezdett betelni a pohár, úgy érezte, hogy az egész világ ellene van így inkább elment aludni. Ha szerencséje van, átalussza a délutánt és az éjszakát és akkor reggel már csak elbúcsúznia kell.

- Alphonse betámadta már szerintem a vonaton, mennyire halálra aggódta magát, míg fél óráig nem lehetett mellette. Utána Winry fogja keresztbe lenyelni, nem hiszem, hogy visszajön. - vont vállat szomorúan Roy.  
- Fél óra... - ismételte halkan Riza.  
- Igen, annyi ideig még maradhatnál. Utána hazamegyek kipihenni a nap fáradalmait. Végül is nem mindennap léptetik elő az embert.  
- Fél óra, nem bánom. Utána hazamegy kipihenni a délelőttöt. - szusszant Riza gonoszan.  
Hughes hamarosan szavához méltón hazaindult feleségéhez és a kislányához.

Roy hazaérve nem tudott magával mit kezdeni. Lezuhanyozott és hol a kanapén ült elgondolkodva, hol az ágya felé vette az irányt, de képtelen volt sokáig egy helyben maradni. Mikor már annyira közel kerültek egymáshoz... És minden olyan simán ment. Életében másodjára gondolkodott el azon, tényleg katona akar lenni? Aztán az előléptetésére gondolt, és az Ő és Führer közti viszonyra. Nem áll messze attól, hogy annyi hatalma legyen, amivel változtathat a számára zavaró dolgokon. A törékeny szál, ami összeköti őket, nem épp a bizalomra épül. Mindketten túl értelmesek ahhoz, hogy ne tudják, készül valamire a másik. Az Edwarddal kialakított kapcsolat valahogy sokkal jobban tetszett most neki, folyton visszatért rá.  
Éjfél körül már nem is érdekelte a Führerrel folytatott beszélgetés, csak is a délelőttön járt már az esze, megpróbált visszaemlékezni minden pillanatra, még ha fájdalmasan is gondolt arra, hogy megtörtént, ennyi volt. Szorította mellkasát a bűntudat, hogy először azt mondta Edonak, erre várt régóta, rá egy órával pedig már hazaküldte. Azt viszont be kellett ismerje, nem bánta meg. Sóhajtva végigsimított saját mellkasán, arra gondolt, mennyire jó volt, ahogy Edward ért hozzá.. az automailje ridegsége és mégis milyen gyengéden használta... Lejjebb csúsztatta a kezét és azzal biztatta magát, azzal nem árt a fiúnak, ha rágondol közbe…


	7. Elázott kiscica

Másnap reggel.

Az ég kissé borús volt, mintha csak a világ hangulatát tükrözte volna. Szinte bizonyos volt, hogy hamarosan elered az eső, de egyelőre csak a szürke felhők voltak az égen és hűvös szél tombolt az utcákon. Szinte érezni lehetett, ez a nap más lesz, mint a többi. Mindenki tudta, készül valami, befurakodott ez az állapot az emberek közé és nyugtalanná tette a katonákat.  
Edward kora reggel felkelt lustán letúrta magáról a takarót. Álmában azt hitte megnyugodhat, de nem, amire emlékezett az éjszakából, az nem volt más, mint Roy arca és érintése. Álmodta mégis olyan valósághű volt. Nyújtózkodott, majd felpattant az ágyról és készülni kezdett. Visszamegy. Ezt eldöntötte. Bár attól kissé tartott, hogy hogyan fogják fogadni. Mivel gyorsan és látszólag hosszú időre meg akartak tőle szabadulni. Összeszedte magát, elköszönt mindenkitől és szaladva indult az állomásra, mivel késében volt és a vonat bármelyik pillanatban elindulhatott.  
Al aggódva figyelte a bátyját, de egyelőre szó nélkül hagyta a dolgot. Bár nem volt ínyére, hogy Edward nélküle megy vissza, mégsem tett lépéseket.

Hughes hamar bement az irodába. Sokat gondolkozott azon, hogy mi történhet, hogyan járjanak túl a Führer eszén? Ő sem ma jött le a falvédőről, nyilván tudja vagy legalábbis bizonyosan sejti, hogy készülnek valamire.  
Roy reggel ismét elgombolta az ingjét, de azon kívül tökéletesen nyugodt - és szomorú volt. Mindezt a többiek nem láthatták, így összeszedte magát és az előléptetésére támaszkodva önelégült képpel ment be a főhadiszállásra.  
A hivatalos előléptetését a tanács rendezi, és valóban, Riza már az irodájában várta, hisz mindkettejük meghívott volt. Valószínűleg pár sablon is el fog hangozni, és mire végeznek, már dél lesz. A nap felén túl is lesznek.  
Vetett egy pillantást az asztalán felgyülemlett tömérdek papírkupacra és Rizára nézett.  
- Az előléptetés még nem menti fel alóla. - adta meg a kegyelemdöfést a nő. - Egész délutánunk lesz rá.  
Hughes belibbent az irodába és egy köteg papírt tett le az asztalra.  
- Újabb jelentés a háború felől, és a hatáskörödbe tartozó alkimisták behívólevele, személyre szabottan. Neked kell majd szétosztani.  
Roy olyan pillantást vetett a kötegre mintha az rá akarna támadni. Riza összenézett Hughesal és nem bírt egy mosolyt elfojtani.  
- Kik vannak benne? - nyúlt értük, kettéosztotta és másik felét Rizának passzolta. Mindketten ismerősöket kerestek köztük, főleg két valakit. A rengeteg papír végeláthatatlannak tűnt, és már kellett volna indulniuk. De előbb még tudnia kell.  
Sajnos meg is találták, akiket kerestek. Edward neve szerepelt a papírok között, ahogy Al is kapott egy behívót, mint civil személy, hogy jelenjen meg a Führer előtt. Hughes kelletlenül vonta meg a vállát.  
- Jöhetnek a tegnap megbeszélt lépések és reménykedjünk, hogy a főnök nem ragaszkodik az Elric fivérekhez.  
- Talán most nem hozza még fel. Túl sok minden van függőben, a tanács előtt fel lesz sorolva, mit tettünk eddig, és reméli, továbbra is jó munkát végzünk, illetve jobbat.- nyelt egyet Roy. - Induljunk, addig Maes, megtennéd, hogy utánanézel pár dolognak? - gyorsan és tömören felsorolta a fontosabbakat, köztük hogy mi van a nyilvántartásban Elricékről és a másik két testvérről.  
Hughes bólintott.  
- Igenis főnök - szalutált, majd beletemetkezett a munkába.

Edward közben kifele bámult a vonatablakon. Izgatott volt és kíváncsi, ugyan mit fog szólni a férfi, ha meglátja, bár gyanította, hogy nem feltétlenül lesz oda meg vissza az örömtől, ahogy arra is számított, hogy számítanak az érkezésére.  
És valóban, Riza nem volt olyan felhőtlenül optimista Edwarddal kapcsolatban, mint Roy, és Havocot meglátva egy percre hátra maradt.  
Roy sunyin mosolygott csak, teljesen félreértve a helyzetet. Ezt Riza jól tudta, és komiszan kihasználta.  
- Jó reggel Havoc, ráérnél egy percre?- lépett a férfi után.  
- Riza, mennyivel csinosabb vagy, mint tegnap! - rontott el egy bókot kapásból Havoc, mire Riza agyán átfutott, tegnap is pont ugyanígy jött be dolgozni. Sőt, évek óta egy hajszálnyit sem változott...  
- Meg szeretnélek kérni, hogy menj ki az állomásra. - tért rá a lényegre.  
- Várunk valakit? - kérdezte a srác.  
- Bár nem retúrjegyet vettél neki, gondolom, de ettől számíthatunk rá. Én nem mehetek, a Tanács behívott engem is.  
- Biztos nekem kell menjek? - nyögött fel Havoc, Riza viszont olyan kedvesen kérte... Na, jó, a szokásos határozottsággal. A hangjában pedig volt valami, ami azt jelezte, igenis ki kell mennie az állomásra. Legalább szívességet tesz neki, ez már jó pont egy lánynál, ugye?- Illetve szívesen. - váltott lelkesebb hangnemre és az arcába is kezdett visszatérni a szín.  
A nő bólintással megköszönte és Roy után sietett. A tanácsterembe együtt léptek be, és ahogy sejtették, délig nem is szabadultak.

Edward kora délután futott be vonatostul. Leszállt és körbekémlelt. Mintha arra számított volna, hogy valaki majd fogadja, de nem látott egyelőre senkit. Persze, hiszen nem tudják, hogy jön. A fején még most itt volt a kapucni, de a szeles időnek hála ezzel most nem tűnt ki a tömegből. Odakint az eső is esni kezdett.  
Edward gondolatban, már Roynál járt és elképzelte a férfi arcát, amikor meglátja. Az is lehet, hogy számít rá, de lehet, hogy egyáltalán nem.  
Havoc ugyan késve, de még időben betoppant. Először azt hitte, nincsenek ott, ugyanis Al baromi nagy páncélos alakját a vak is egyből kiszúrja, de a szerencse mellé pártolt. Ahogy a tömeg kezdett szétoszlani, egy piros kabátos, kapucnis pöttömöt pillantott meg.  
- Hey, Chibi ~! - lépett ki és fülig érő vigyorral Edo mellett termett. - Megint engem kell elviselj, de ha nem bánod, nincs megérkezés puszi... - súgta a srácnak.  
- Kire mondja, hogy pöttöm, mint egy hupikék törpike? - szorult ökölbe a keze és meglepődni is elfelejtett, hogy mi a fenét keress itt a férfi.  
- Na, induljunk, kicsit nagy a nyüzsi most a városban is cudar egy idő van, ráadásul veled ellentétben nekem nem védi semmi a kobakomat. Riza miatt elfelejtettem felvenni a kabátomat meg a... nem lényeg, siessünk.. - legyintett zavartan.  
Edward tett egy lépést hátra.  
- De mi a fenét keres itt? - nézett zavartan a férfire. - Senkinek sem mondtam, hogy jövök.  
- Hát, ki érti a nőket? - vont vállat Havoc és a csomagokkal elindult, lezárva a további akadékoskodást. Azt hitte, ezzel ennyiben maradnak.  
Edwardnak rossz érzése támadt. Nem megy vissza a katonaságra és kész. Roy elküldte onnan, ha megjelenik az épületben csak baj lehet. Elszaladt a férfi mellett és belevetette magát a tömegbe remélve, hogy észrevétlen marad. Csak Royt akarja látni, ehhez pedig nem kell nyilvános bevonulás.  
- Hey, a csomagjaiddal mit csináljak? - pislogott Havoc szerencsétlenül.  
Edwardot már rég nem érdekelte a csomag... majd megtalálja, ha kell neki. Most csak el akart menekülni és kész. Ki a fene tudhatta, hogy visszajön? Hughes? Hawkeye? Vagy talán Mustang küldte volna Havocot? Sietve szaladt az esőben, kabátja már rég elázott és csak ment látszólag céltalanul. Megállt egy épület előtt és felnézett. Elgondolkozott, hogy mi a fészkes fenét keres Roy lakásánál... a férfi nyilván még dolgozik. Behúzódott az eresz alá felhúzta a térdeit és átkarolta őket. Szőke fufrujából csöpögött a víz, de legalább már nem ázott.

Roy önelégült arca sikeresen meggyőzte a Tanácsot, minden rendben. Röviden érdeklődtek, milyen lépéseket terveznek- hisz Ezredesként Riza is sokkal szélesebb körben tevékenykedhetett- és minden rendben volt. Egyelőre...  
Megszabadulva a sok nagykutya pillantásától Roy az irodájába menet nagyot szusszant.  
- Ezen is túl vagyunk...  
Hughes elrendezte a papírokat és egy részét már szét is osztotta a behívottaknak, majd felnézett Royra és Rizára.  
- Na, végre. Havoc hova lett? Be akartam fogni dolgozni.  
- Riza váltott vele pár szerelmes szót és gondolom, most örül a fejének, hogy milyen csodásan kezdődik a napja.  
- Milyen cinikus. Nem is tudtam, hogy hátul is van szeme. - vágott vissza a nő.  
Hughes arcán sunyi mosoly jelent meg.  
- Szóval végre nem utasítja el őt, Ezredes asszony?  
- Csak kiküldtem az állomásra, ha már annyira unatkozott. Maes alezredes, ne láss mindenütt turbékol gerlicéket, elég most nekem egy is. - maradt még mindig higgadt a nő.  
- Úgy gondolod, hogy a reggeli vonattal? - lépett át a beszóláson Roy.  
- Biztos vagyok benne.  
Hughes elgondolkozott.  
- Kizárt. Nem hiszem, hogy idetolná a képét.  
- Elméletben most kellene megérkezniük. - számolt utána Riza.  
- Csak nem.- nézett ki a zuhogó esőbe Roy. A szürke égbolt mintha a hangulata kivetülése volna.

Havoc sietősre fogta a visszautat, egy, mert nem akart bőrig ázni, kettő, csúnyán eltolta. Bár ki gondolná, hogy meglóg?  
- Armstrong Őrnagy, nem érne rá egy percre? - szólította le az elsőként megpillantott alkimistát. Jobb híján őt választotta.  
Armstrong megállt és érdeklődve fordult a férfi felé.  
- Miben segíthetek? Családom ősi hagyománya szerint, amíg erőmből telik bármit megteszek szorongó vagy bajban lévő embertársaimért.  
- Jajj ne... - sóhajtott Havoc hogy talán mégis egyedül bandukol vissza. - Az a nagy helyzet hogy valakiért ki kellett menjek az állomásra, de az illető megszökött, és nem kéne a többieknek megtudniuk.. - hajolt bizalmasan az Őrnagyhoz.  
Az őrnagy bólintott.  
- Kit kell keresni? Személyazonosságot kérek és egy órán belül előkerítem.  
- Hát, Edwardról lenne szó... - cincogta Havoc megszeppenten. Armstrong mellett ez a magas férfi is ártatlan kislánynak érezte magát.  
Armstrong felvonta a szemöldökét  
- Elric? Ne aggódjon.. családom egyik specialitása évszázadok óta az elkószált gyermekek előkerítése. nemes nagyapámhoz fordult mindenki, akinek eltűnt a gyermeke és a gyermek mindig előkerült. Semmi pánik az ifjú Elric hamarosan köreinkben lesz - mondta majd lelkesen indult el az esőben

Hughes megrázta a fejét.  
- Edward tegnap telefonált, hogy megérkeztek. Miért jönne máris vissza?  
- Női megérzés? - tippelt Mustang.  
- Vagy emberismeret. - javította ki Riza.  
Hughes elgondolkozott, majd kibámult az ablakon meglátva Havocot és Armstrongot.  
- Nem jött vissza... Havoc az őrnaggyal beszélget. - állapította meg. Az eszébe sem jutott, hogy miért van nála Ed csomagja.  
Riza is észrevette az Edo nélkül visszatérő Havocot, és összehúzta a szemöldökét.  
- A női megérzés is lehet téves. - jegyezte meg Roy. Csalódott volt, hogy Edward milyen könnyen hazament, de örült is. Így van ez jól. - Nos, álljunk neki. - nézett körül az asztalon.  
Riza kicsit még nézte Havocot de rá nem tudott jönni, mi a furcsa.  
Hughes sóhajtott, majd beletemetkezett a papírmunkába. nem tudta, hogy örüljön vagy sem. Örült volna, ha látja barátján, hogy boldog, de ezzel a fiú kerülne veszélybe.  
Roy figyelme néha-néha elkalandozott, de ilyenkor megérezte mind Riza, mind Hughes pillantását, és nem akarta, hogy lássák, min gondolkodik. Az viszont nagyon is érdekelte, Riza hogy ismerheti ennyire.  
- Félelmetes ez a nő... - gondolta magában.

Havoc körbepislogott, nincs valaki a közelben. Furey, Riza, bárki, de nem volt szerencséje. A nagy lendülettel elindult Őrnagy után nem volt sok kedve menni, zuhogó esőben, egy bőrönddel. Armstrong persze nem nézett hátra és muszáj volt felzárkózzon, közben átkozta újabb ostobaságát, hogy megint kabát és sapka nékül caplat...  
Armstrong sietve ment és közben magában számolt. Ennyi idő alatt az állomásról meddig juthat egy tizenéves fiú. Széles körben járt a városban nagyjából a lehetséges helyeket keresve. Egy óra keresés után azon a mellékutcán vitt az útjuk, ahol Roy háza is volt. A férfi már messziről meglátta a kis piros kupacot, ami a fiút takarta, aki a ház tövében kucorgott.  
Közelebb lépett, majd megemelte a fiút. Havocról tudomást sem vett szinte. Ed zavartan pislogott, hogy a jó égbe találták meg?  
- Edward Elric - zengte mély hangon - családom nemes vérének hála végre megtaláltalak.  
Edward zavartan pislogott.  
- Őrnagy? Hogy? Mi?  
- Jobb lesz, ha most beviszlek a katonaságra... majd a tábornok eldönti, hogy mi legyen veled...  
Tábornok? Milyen tábornok? Csak elszökött, ezért még nem kellene rögtön a vezetés elé vinni... mondjuk, vihetik, de elég lenne az ezredesig... Na, ebből hogy mászik ki? Próbált fészkelődni és esetlegesen elmenekülni, de a férfi erősen megragadta és a vállára tette a víztől csöpögő kapálózó fiút.  
- Ne szorítson ennyire! - hisztizett, közben arra gondolt, hogy ha a férfi kicsit erősebben fogná, nyilván eltörne a bordája.  
Armstrong visszaindult a katonaság felé, majd egyenesen Roy irodája felé indult, majd kopogott és amint bebocsájtást nyert belépett és letette a szoba közepére a vizes ruhájú felpaprikázott hangulatú chibit...


	8. Kemény szív és csalódottság

- Nos... - szólalt meg elsőként a döbbent csöndben Riza - A női megérzést ne becsüljék alá! Isten hozott újra itt, Edward!  
A háttérben Havoc is bekullogott, sárosan, vizesen, átfagyva, de Rizát meglátva megpróbálkozott egy csábos mosollyal.  
- Megtaláltuk, Ezredes asszony! - feszített büszkén - Amennyire megszívott, kb 20 kilóval nehezebb egyenruhája engedte.  
Roy lopva Edwardra pillantott, de nem szólt semmit. Hűvös nyugalommal elrendezett egy- két dossziét, tekintete hideg volt, mint a jég.  
Ed kissé szipogott a kezdeti náthától, közben felpillantott Royra. Ennyire mérges lenne rá? Még jobban zavarba jött. Csak remélte, hogy elfelejtik említeni, hogy hol találtak rá. Az Ezredes Asszony megnevezésre felkapta a fejét és Rizára nézett.  
- Ezredes..? - fordult most Roy felé, de megint lesütötte a tekintetét.  
Hughes elvigyorodott.  
- Csodás vagy Riza...  
Armstrong szalutált.  
- Ha nincs már rám szükség elmennék.  
- Köszönjük a segítségét, Őrnagy. - szalutált Riza is. Havoc felé fordult, szegény esetlenül és Armstrong árnyékában elnyomva ácsorgott - Havoc alhadnagy, jó munkát végzett.  
- Igazán semmiség. - olvadt el Havoc és hirtelen nem is zavarta, mennyit kellett kutyagolnia a zuhogó esőben. Örömmel libbent ki ő is a szobából.  
- Nos, már csak az a kérdés, hol szállsz meg. - tért rá a lényegre Riza, mivel Roy úgy tűnt, némasági fogadalmat tett. Kérdőn Hughesra nézett.  
Hughes vállat vont. Edward pedig eltüsszentette magát, mire cicafarka előkerült az ázott kabát alól.  
- Talán - kezdte Maes - jobb lenne, ha vennél valami szárazat. Keresünk helyet a kaszárnyán, ugyan ma érkeztek az újoncok, de gondolom, elférsz valahol.  
Ed felnézett először Rizára pillantott, majd Maesre és végül kicsit csalódottan Royra, bólintott.  
- Természetesen jó lesz... - mondta csüggedten.  
- A szálláson nem lenne tanácsos. - jelentette ki határozottan Riza. - Semmi szükség, hogy önként tálcán kínálja magát a Führernek azzal, hogy megszáll.  
Megerősítésként megint Royra nézett, de a férfi tüntetőleg elfordult. Maesre nem is gondolt már. Sóhajtott és nézte szegény srácot.  
- Akkor nálam szállsz meg. - sóhajtott a nő és remélte, nem lesz ellenőrzés másnap. - Tábornok, szeretnék hamarabb hazamenni! - adta meg a formáját.  
Hughes kérdőn nézett Royra. Nem értette a férfi hozzáállását.  
Edward ismét tüsszentett, majd kabátja ujjába törölte meg az orrát, már úgyis vizes alapon.  
- Tábornok? - nézett Rizára értetlenül.  
- Elmehet hamarabb. - adta meg az engedélyt Roy és hirtelen nagyon nem akarta, hogy Maes is itt maradjon. Remélte, barátja is kap az alkalmon és hazarohan a családjához.  
- A Tanács délelőtt behívott minket hogy hivatalossá tegye az előléptetéseket. - válaszolt kimértem Riza. - Induljunk, a ruhatárban majd átadom az egyenruha felsőrészét, én pedig felveszem a civil kabátom. - indult előre a bőröndöt felkapva. Bár szigorú és határozott volt, de nem viselte el, hogy szenvedni lássa a srácot. Roy viselkedésére sejtette a választ, de nem értette.  
Hughes sóhajtott.  
- Jó munkát, Roy... - tette a vállára a kezét, majd kilépett.  
Edward kicsit még tétovázott, majd hátrafordult.  
- Gratulálok... Mustang tábornok. - mondta csalódottan, majd kilépett a nő után.  
Roy mocskosul érezte magát, mégis, mikor Edward gratulált neki, magára kényszerített egy öntelt mosolyt és biccentett. Ha ez kell ahhoz, hogy megóvja...

Riza szomorúan nézte Edot. Roy megkeményíti a szívét, és ismét egyedül marad. Ő csak annyit tehet, hogy vigyáz a fiúra, amíg szükséges. A ruhatárnál átvette a kabátját, és a saját egyenruháját átnyújtotta. - Vedd fel.  
Edward legszívesebben beletérdelt volna a férfi képébe, vagy arcon rúgja a bakancsával. Pokolian üresnek érezte magát, mint akit kicsavartak. Mire az az öntelt mosoly? Inkább ne csinált volna semmit. Nem értette a férfit, de egyre biztosabb volt benne, hogy tényleg csak kihasználta, ő meg rohant vissza, mert azt hitte, hogy majd örülni fog neki... ismét megtörölte az arcát a kabát ujjával, majd átvette a száraz ruhadarabot.  
- Köszönöm. - motyogta kissé bánatos hangon, majd arrébb vonult, hogy átöltözzön, ami pár percet vett igénybe.  
Riza türelmesen várt, mikor Havoc halkan melléállt és odasúgott a nőnek.  
- Roy háza előtt találtunk rá. Jobb, ha tudod. Fogalmam sincs, mi folyik itt, de tegnap teljesen máshogy viselkedett. Ma csalódott és meg van ijedve.  
- Csalódott abban, akiben bízott. - súgta vissza Riza.  
- Én mennék is, remélem, nem esik bajuk.- mondta rekedten, az esőben tett sétája nem tett jót.

Roy mély levegőt vett és sokadjára is nekirugaszkodott a dokumentumoknak. Most, hogy Riza is inkább Edwardot helyezte biztonságba, értelmetlennek érzett mindent. Ha enged a szívének, átöleli Edot, és hazaviszi magához. Megrázta a fejét, és gondolatban leköpte magát.

Edward igazgatta magán a felsőt, ami kissé nagy volt rá, majd felnézett a nőre. Semmi életkedvet nem érzett magában.  
- Biztos, hogy nem gond, ha megszállok magánál?  
- Emiatt ne aggódj. A szálláshelyemet Fekete Phantommal osztom csak meg, elférsz.  
Kiléptek az épületből, szerencsére az eső még zuhogott - szerencsére, hisz így az emberek nem a másikat lesték - és a szállásig senki se találkoztak. Végül is a rendes munkaidő még tartott.  
Ed csendben haladt a nő mögött.

Hughes közben ismét úgy döntött, hogy levágja a munkaidejét és hazamegy, de előtte belépett Royhoz.  
- Nem zavarok tábornok?  
- Tudom, hogy az vagyok, ha nem mondod, akkor is. De azért kösz, még nem hallottam eleget. - nézett felé szenvtelenül.  
Hughes bezárta az ajtót.  
- Roy... Edward miattad jött vissza. Tudom, hogy csak neki akarsz jót, de neki ez nem jó. Egy érzelmileg instabil tizenévesről van szó. Nem érti, hogy miért viselkedsz így...  
Roy pont ezt akarta elkerülni. Így is nehezen szánta rá magát, hát, ha még legjobb barátja is a lelkére beszél.  
- Pont ezért felejtsen el, még előtte az élet. Jobb, ha gyűlöl, és azt hiszi kihasználtam, így szépen hazamegy, és elfelejti a hadsereget, és új életet kezd. - közben letette a papírokat. Felnézett Maesre, és egészen más hangon megkérdezte:  
- Szerinted mit kellett volna tegyek...?  
Hughes nekidőlt az ajtónak és keresztbe fonta a karját.  
- Fogalmam sincs Roy, nem voltam még ilyen helyzetben, de azt kétlem, hogy a hadsereget itt hagyná. gyűlölni fog, de az öccse miatt marad.  
- Elhiheted, én se. - gondolkodott Roy, szeme tompa és fájdalom teli volt-, ha a szívemre hallgatnék, reggel megköszönném Rizának, hogy kisegített és hazavinném. De úgy érzem, az eszemet kell használjam.  
Hughes sóhajtott. Megértette Roy álláspontját, de sajnálta a férfit. Végre boldog lehetett volna és pont a legrosszabbkor.  
- Úgy vélem, majdnem mindegy, hogy kinél van, nem? A lényeg, hogy a Führer ne találja meg. szerintem tedd azt, amit szeretnél. Edoban már így is úgy is mély nyomot hagytál... - engedett meg egy félmosolyt.  
- És nem bántam meg. - mosolyodott el Roy is - Nem áltathatom magam, szenvedek, hogy így alakult. Rizánál nagyobb biztonságba van, őt sosem ellenőrzik, ráadásul nő, van lehetősége időhúzásra is. Azt már mondanom sem kell talán, esze is megvan. Munka után átnézek hozzá, mielőtt Edward csinálna valami ostobaságot.  
Hughes bólintott.  
- Sok erőt kívánok neked Roy...  
- Jó éjt. Reggel ki kell osztjuk a maradék behívót, és talán kitalálok valamit Edwardékhoz. - búcsúzott Roy. Fáradtnak, megviseltnek érezte magát, főleg a másnapi feladatoktól előre... Jó pár emberrel személyesen kell tárgyaljon.  
Hughes szintén elbúcsúzott, majd hazafele indult.

- Menj csak előre. - Állt meg az ajtónál Riza. Phantom türelmesen várta őt és a vendéget is, csak farka csóválásával jelezte, már nagyon várta a gazdit.  
Edward belépett, majd megsimogatta a kutya buksiját, bár a macskafarkán minden szőrszála égnek állt Phantomot érezve.  
- Nem fog bántani. - nyugtatta Riza, a borzas macskafarkat látva - Bár nem garantálom, hogy reggel nem mászik rád, nem szokta meg az idegeneket. - guggolt le a kutya mellé, aki hálásan a lábához bújt, hogy előbb hazajött. - Fürödj le, az ajtó elé leteszek pár ruhát. Mire végzel, lesz vacsora is.  
Edward bólintott.  
- Köszönöm. - lépett be a fürdőbe, majd becsukta maga mögött és leroskadt, közben lehajtotta a fejét. A férfi nem is gondol rá... pedig ő vele akart lenni, és elmondani amit érez.. Felkelt, majd megmosta az arcát. A felnőttek hülyék és hazudnak... nem számít, majd túl lesz rajta.

A nő közben körbenézett a szekrénybe és maga is meglepődött, mennyi olyan holmija van, ami egy fiúra is bőven jó. Egy hosszú pólót és rövidnadrágot máris kiszúrt, letette az ajtó elé majd a kis konyhában megmelegített egy kis ételt. Emlékezett, mintha Edo a tejet nem bírná, és inkább teát főzött.  
Edward vett egy forró zuhanyt, majd magára csavart egy törülközőt és kinézett az ajtó elé, majd meg is találta a részére kitett ruhát, amit be is húzott a fürdőbe, majd felöltözött. Megtörölte a haját és a tükörbe nézett. Már kezdte megszokni a füleit, bár a farokkal még mindig nem volt kibékülve, mivel a nadrágja veszettül nyomta. A rövidnadrág viszont kényelmesnek bizonyult. Felhúzta a felsőt is és kilépett az illatokat követve egyenesen a konyhába ment. Egy fokkal jobban érezte magát, bár lelkileg még mindig nyomott volt. nem akarta elfogadni, hogy Roy ennyire szemét legyen, hogy így kihasználta.

- Általában a közös szálláson étkezem így nem volt sok minden itthon, ha éhes vagy még, nyugodtan vegyél kekszet. - bökött egy zacsira - Minden rendben? - nézett rá a fiúra aggódva. Most, hogy nem volt rajta egyenruha, sokkal gyengédebbek voltak a vonásai, és lazábban viselkedett.  
Edo keze egy picit megremegett, majd a hirtelen rátörő fájdalmat egy mosollyal igyekezett leplezni.  
- Rendben vagyok. - remegett meg a hangja - Lehet, hogy majd megkóstolom a kekszet is - terelte a témát a zacsira nézve, meg a kis mennyiségű kajára maga előtt.  
Riza egy darabig elnézte, ahogy Phantom Edo macskafarkát próbálja becserkészni, az érintett pedig a sírás határán van. Nemegyszer látta már kiborulni, sírni, a világban csalódni. Ha Roy itt lenne, életében először fenékbe billentené...  
- Hagyod, hogy lerázzon? - érdeklődött csendesen.  
Ed felnézett rá a szeme sarkában könny csillant, amit gyorsan letörölt.  
- Mit tehetnék? - kérdezte kétségbe esve. - Nem erőltethetem rá magamat.- törölte meg ismét mindkét szemét. - Amúgy sem kellek neki, még csak kicsit sem volt bűntudata! - bukott ki csalódottan - Hazudott becsapott és kihasznált! - szorult ökölbe a keze és rázkódott meg a válla, majd kezébe temette az arcát.  
Riza nyelt egyet, látva a fiú kínlódását. Olyat tett, amit évek óta nem:  
Odament hozzá, és magához ölelte. Nem úgy, mint ahogy egy nő ölelne meg egy férfit-, hanem mint egy asszony egy gyermeket. Roy mellett dolgozott amióta csak katona. Látta, min megy keresztül ő is. Megszokta az emberek fájdalmát, de ő maga sosem vett részt komoly háborúban. Már most, hogy csak készül rá a hadsereg, tönkretesz két embert.  
Edward meglepődött, nem számított ilyesmi reakcióra. Arcán hangtalanul folytak a könnyek és hozzábújt a nőhöz. Úgy érezte magát, mikor gyerekkorában az anyja ölelte magához. A dühe hamar megszűnt és helyét ismét a tompa fájdalom vette át. Lehunyta a szemét.  
- Holnap beszélhetek vele? - kérdezte halkan - Tőle akarom hallani...  
- Át fog jönni magától. - biztatta a nő kedvesen, és még jobban magához ölelte. - Le kéne pihenned. - simogatta meg Edo fejét.  
Edward bólintott, majd szaggatottan fújta ki a levegőt. Nem nagyon bízott benne, hogy Roy átjönne, de ha Riza mondja. Régebben ismeri a férfit, mint ő.  
Kibontakozott a nő öleléséből. - Köszönöm, az jól fog esni. - mondta majd kicsit bágyadtan indult meg az ágy felé, majd ledőlt és lecsukta a szemeit.  
- Mint egy gyerek. - nézte homályos szemekkel Riza. Betakarta Edot ő maga pedig az előszobában kihúzta a kanapét, előkerített egy pokrócot próbált olvasni. Alig haladt egy fejezetet, kopogást hallott.

Megjegyzések a fejezet végéhez:


	9. Hajnali döntés

~*~

Roy az órájára nézett. Már bőven elmúlt nyolc óra, ő meg még mindig az íróasztalnál ül. Felkelt, kinyújtóztatta elgémberedett tagjait, a papírokat gondosan kerülve figyelmével. A feje is belefájdult, mindig utálta a felesleges munkát. Ha át akar még ugrani Rizához, illene minél hamarabb, és nem éjjel betoppanni. A gondolatot tett követte, tíz perc múlva a még mindig kitartóan zuhogó esőben sétált.

Riza vetett a háló felé egy gyors pillantást, Edward amilyen kimerült volt, lehet már alszik is.  
Az ajtót kinyitva nem lepődött meg, hogy Roy áll elázva, szomorkás mosollyal.  
- Bejöhetnék?  
- Számítottam a látogatásodra. - állt el az ajtó elől, hogy az ázott férfi beléphessen. Így, mikor ennyire közvetlen helyzetbe voltak, természetes volt a sok formaság elhagyása.  
- Rohadt egy alaknak tart, igaz? – kérdezte halkan, elkeseredve.  
- Azt gondolja, kihasználtad, szórakoztál vele és miután meguntad, ellökted. Szerintem már alszik. - jelentette Riza, de azért visszahelyezkedett a kanapéra, hogy a döntés Royé.  
Roy halkan a szobaajtóhoz lépett, és érezte magán a nő pillantását. Kérdőn nézett hátra.  
- Ne törd össze a lelkét újra. - könyörgött csendesen, és fellapozta a megkezdett könyvet.

Edward a fal felé fordulva aludt. Halkan egyenletesen szuszogott. Testileg és lelkileg is megviselte a nap, ezért nem volt gondja az álomba merüléssel. Egyelőre viszont még nem aludt olyan mélyen. Fülei a hang irányába fordultak, ahogy nyílt az ajtó ő pedig halkan mocorogni kezdett.  
Roy nagy levegőt lett és leült az ágyra, de nem tudott megszólalni. Csak nézte az alvó fiút, és ahogy a fülei rebegnek. Körbenézett gyorsan a szobában, meglepődve látta, hogy ugyanolyan katonás rend ellenére, mint amilyet megszokott a nőtől, néhol mégiscsak megtalálhatók a tipikus női szoba tartozékai: pár csatt a kis asztalon, aprócska parfüm... csupa apróság, mégis meglepte.  
Ed felemelte a fejét és a férfira nézett. Azt hitte, hogy álmodik ezért nem tulajdonított sok jelentőséget annak, hogy Royt látja. Az elmúlt éjszaka állandóan őt látta, bár azóta sok minden megváltozott  
- Ezredes..? - kérdezte halkan. Bár közben elgondolkozott, hogy a férfi már nem is ezredes.  
- Már tábornok vagyok. - húzta fel az orrát Roy. Érezte, hogy a kőkemény szívű szemét férfit nem fogja tudni sokáig megjátszani. Annyira aranyos volt, ahogy ébredezett, szinte azonnal a karjába zárta volna és alszik el vele. Mindezt igyekezett eltitkolni.

Edward felült és a szemét dörzsölte.  
- Mi a fenét keres itt? - kérdezte még mindig kicsit álmosan  
- Magam sem tudom. - vallotta meg, nem épp a legőszintébben, hisz akkor azt kellett volna válaszolnia, nem bírt úgy hazamenni, hogy nem tudta, mi van vele.  
A fiú közben teljesen magához tért és távolabb húzódott a férfitól.  
- Akkor akár el is mehet. - fordította el a fejét  
- Nem tehetem. Edo... miért jöttél vissza?  
- Most már én sem tudom. - mondta mérges hangon. Miért nem hagyja végre békén? Ugyan már kiadta magából a feszültséget, de félt, hogy Roy előtt is megtörik, azt pedig nem engedhette meg magának.  
Roy nem tudta, mit lehetne erre felelni. Nézte a fiút, elveszve a részletekbe: a haja kibontva, mint akkor... a cicafülek meg-megrebbentek, a farok pedig a takaró alatt.  
Levette a kiskabátot és a radiátorra tette, hogy kicsit száradjon, az elgombolás viszont most se tűnt fel neki. Nemsoká indulnia is kéne, legalább a kabátjából áradjon melegség, mikor a zord időbe kilép.  
Edward figyelte a férfi mozdulatait és szemet szúrt neki az elgombolás. Idióta. - futott át az agyán a gondolat, bár az kérdéses, hogy magára gondolta, vagy Royra.  
- Miért csinálta? - nézett maga elé a takaróra.  
- Valóban tudni akarod? - kérdezte élesen, és Edo elé állt.  
Edward nyelt egyet. Igen, tudni akarta. Talán sikerül szívből megutálnia, ha a szemébe mondja, hogy kihasználta.  
- Valóban - nézett rá dacosan.  
- Akkor reggel kaptam meg az első információt, hogy háború van kirobbanóban. Nem tűnt komolynak. Mikor felmentem megnézni, miért nem jöttél leadni a jelentést, annyira közel kerültünk, hogy a titkon elképzelt történések akár valósak is lehetnének. Nem az eszemre hallgattam, ezért nem bírtam visszafogni magam. Maes közben kiderítette, hogy a hadsereg beszállt a háborúba, és mindenkit be akarnak hívni, köztük titeket is. Semmi értelme, hogy végignézzem, ahogy téged is bevetnek egy új, értelmetlen háborúban. - míg beszélt, oldalt nézett, a parketta egyszerű mintáját fixírozva. Az utolsó mondatnál egész közel lépett a fiúhoz, tenyerét az arcához tette.  
- Ezért engedtelek el. - leeresztette a kezét, hogy távozzon.  
Edward hitetlenkedve meredt a férfira. A magyarázat eléggé észszerű volt, bár nem tudta, hogy mit kezdhetne a helyzettel. Megértette a férfi álláspontját, ellenkező esetben, talán maga is így tett volna. Felnézett a férfira szeme sarkában ismét könny csillant, de nem foglalkozott vele. Tekintete ismét a gombokra esett, majd kezével odanyúlt, hogy rendbe tegye Roy ingét.  
- Értem. És elfogadom. Ha így jobb lesz... De attól még haragszom. - dadogott kicsit zavartan, majd ismét felnézett rá. - Ezre... vagyis Tábor... izé... Roy, megten...néd, hogy itt maradsz, amíg elalszom?  
Roy visszatartott lélegzettel tűrte, hogy a gombokat megigazítsa Edo, már másodjára.  
- Bizonyos szempontból jobb lesz. - tért ki Roy - Ezek után még szeretnéd ha maradnék? - mosolygott, szándékosan félreértve a kérést. Hiába, nehezen tudja elengedni megint. Rizára gondolt és arra, ő biztos jobban forgatja a szavakat. Nő, és helyén van a szíve.  
- Úgy gondolom, hogy nincs miért tovább maradnom... holnap azt hiszem, visszamegyek... Al amúgy is aggódik, és ami volt, talán már akkor esélytelen volt, mielőtt kialakulhatott volna... - elmosolyodott közben egy könnycsepp lefolyt az arcán. - Gyorsan elalszom... csak addig... maradj...  
- Képtelen lennék megválni tőled. Minél többet vagyok a közeledbe, annál nehezebb. - mondta érdes hangon és a kabátjáért nyúlt. Ugyanolyan hidegnek érezte, mint a szívét markoló ujjakat. Épp csak biccentett búcsúzóul, mielőtt kilépett volna az ajtón.  
Riza bóbiskolt a könyv felett. Kómásan nézett fel a mellé lépő férfira.  
- Ugye nem?  
Royt felnőtt férfiként évek óta először kerülgette a sírás.  
- Haza fog menni. - Roy hangja akadozott. Vállat vont, felvette hosszú, fekete kabátját, tekintete könnytől csillogott.  
Egy szomorkás mosollyal megköszönte a segítséget, majd mielőtt távozott, visszanézett, hátha mégsem kell így elválni.  
Hazáig ugyanúgy elázott, mint valaki aznap, ugyanott, ugyanezért...

Edward a füléig húzta a takarót. Nyugtalanul aludt, rengetegszer felébredt és ilyenkor azon kapta magát, hogy könnyes az arca. Hajnalban felkelt és kócos hajjal ült fel az ágyon. Homályosan emlékezett, hogy este beszélt Royjal. Kisétált a szobából és tekintetével vendéglátóját kereste.  
Phantom érdeklődve nézte Edot, és nedves orrával gazdája kezét kereste.  
A nő is nehezen aludt el, kutyája érintésére rögtön felébredt, és felnézett.  
- Edo, mi a baj? – kérdezte, a sötétben csak körvonalait látva a fiúnak.  
Ed halkan köhögött, majd rekedtes hangon szólalt meg.  
- Nem tudtam aludni, de nem akartam felkelteni.  
Riza a tenyerével dörgölte az arcát.  
- Férfi létére is nehéz eset. Képtelen a szívére hallgatni. - vigasztalta Riza - Akarsz ide jönni? - húzódott odébb.  
A fiú kicsit zavarba jött, de végül is odalépett és leült a nő mellé, majd felhúzta a lábait. Cicafarkával Phantom orra előtt körözött.  
- Szeretném meggyőzni, de nem tudom...  
Riza ösztönösen átterítette Edon a takarót, ha Maes meglátta volna, csak ismételné a délutáni kijelentését: csodálatos vagy Riza.  
Mivel nő volt, az anyai ösztön azt diktálta, támogassa szegény fiút.  
- Nehéz eset. - sóhajtott - Mikor megtalálja a boldogságot, ellöki magától. Én nem adhatok neked tippeket, mit tegyél, mert én sem örülök, hogy behívtak. Soron kívül vettek be újoncokat is, az állami vizsgán pedig levitték a követelményt. - mesélt Riza, de azt nem gondolta volna, hogy Roy nem szólt a behívóról: Edward és Al is külön kapott.  
Ed összehúzta magán a pokrócot.  
- Félelmetes, hogy a Führer mikre nem képes. Arra használni az alkimistákat, hogy háborúban harcoljanak és az alkímiát emberek ellen fordítsák. Pedig ellenkezőleg, épp a javukat kellene szolgálni vele. Meg kell akadályozni az ilyet nem belemenni és belevinni másokat. - morgolódott - De ezt félretéve, mielőtt letettem a vizsgát, tudtam, hogy ha háború van, behívhatnak, most ez is eljött.  
- A vizsgát azért tetted le, mert az egyetlen élő családtagodnak megígérted, hogy Állami alkimista leszel. - idézte Riza jól értesülten az akkori indokot, mikor Edot megkérdezték a vizsgán, miért szeretne állami lenni. - De nem azért akartál alkimista lenni, hogy harcolj, vagy a Führert szolgáld. Csak így léphettél arra az útra, amit kiválasztottál magatoknak, nem igaz?  
-I gaz. Szó szerint ezt mondtam - gondolt ismét Alra és elbizonytalanodott. Egyre távolabb érezte, hogy valaha elérhetik a céljukat. És kicsit sem növelte az önbizalmát az elmúlt pár nap.  
- Roy is emlékszik rá. Ahogy az összes jelentésedre, és amit rólad mondtak a Tanácson. Amilyen fafejű, olyan érzékeny is. Akárhogy döntesz, ebben a helyzetben egyik se helyes, szenvedni fogsz, ha hazamész, és ő is. De ha itt vagy, azért aggódik, nehogy bajod essen. Ördögi kör, ahogyan a Bölcsek Köve is: bárki közel kerül hozzá, boldogtalan lesz.  
Ed zavartan nézett a nőre és erősen elgondolkozott, hogy gondolatolvasó. Vagy csak tényleg mindent tud...  
-A helyemben mit csinálna? - ugyan már eldöntötte, de mégis érdekelte Riza véleménye.  
- Én már elköteleztem magam. Bármi történik, mindig mellette maradok, és ugyanolyan elszántan próbált ellökni, mint ahogy most Téged... Nem számít, mi fog jönni, ide tartozom. Hughesnak családja van, nála érthető lenne, ha maradna a nyomozási részlegnél, mint eddig, de végül is átjött, így már Roy a felettese közvetlenül. -A hajnali gyér fényben nem látszódtak pontosan az arcvonásai, de mosolygott.  
- Szereti Mustangot? - kérdezte kicsit zavartan.  
- Igen. - válaszolt őszintén-, de nem tudok rá úgy tekinteni, mint szabad férfira. A munkák által létrejött kapcsolat sokkal erősebb, mintsem másra vágyjak. Ha valaha hívott is volna randira, se megyek. Nem lenne utána ugyanaz.  
Edward hálásan tekintett rá.  
- Sajnálom, ha gondot okoztam. Összepakolok, és már itt sem vagyok - kelt fel az ágyról és nyújtózkodott egyet.  
- Edo? - lepődött meg a nő- csak nem akarsz most kimenni? - nézett az ablak irányába, kint a nap sugarai alig tudtak áthatolni a vastag felhőkön. - És ne hülyéskedj, nem okozol gondot.  
A fiú elszántan bólintott.  
- Mennem kell... de lenne még egy kérdésem... ha a Führerrel közlöm, hogy nem megyek háborúba, akkor mit tehet velem?  
Riza meghökkent a kérdéstől, és csodálta, milyen lélekjelenléte van. Rögtön a mély vízbe talán?  
- Elsősorban megvonja minden engedélyedet, és mivel fontosnak tartja ezt a háborút, utánad is nyúl, mintha szökevény lennél. Jobb esetben csak ellehetetleníti minden irányú alkimista fejlődésed, legyen szó egy könyvről vagy vonatjegyről. Rosszabbik estben büntet...- komorodott el, és a hangja is megváltozott. - Mint Dr Marcoht...  
Edward elgondolkozott. Hasonló gondolatok jutottak neki is az eszébe és egyik megoldás sem volt jó... Mindenesetre még volt egy kis ideje átgondolni. Ha más nem egy próbát megér, hogy felvesse a Führernél az ötletet. Belépett a fürdőbe és visszavette már megszáradt ruháit, majd felhúzta a piros kabátját is. Kapucni helyett egy szürke sapkát húzott a fejére.  
- Hamarosan találkozunk - köszönt el a nőtől, majd kilépett az utcára. A reggeli csípős hidegtől nyomban kipirult az arca, a pocsolyákat kerülgetve megindult Roy lakása felé...

Riza szeméből rendesen kiment az álom. Az órájára nézett, pár óra és indulhat a Főhadiszállásra. Átfuttatta magában azt a pár napot, ami ennyire gyors tempót diktált. Ezredes lett, Roy Tábornok. Mindezt egyik pillanatról a másikra. Eszébe jutott az is, hogy Roy először járt a hálószobában. Fordítva többször volt rá példa: akárhányszor beteg volt a férfi, megnézte, mi van vele, virrasztott. Közben hosszú évek óta ismerik egymást.

Roy olyan rosszkedvű volt, amennyire csak lehetett. Akarata ellenére cselekedett.  
Edward megállt a kapuban. Korán volt és nem akarta felébreszteni a férfit. Egyszer nyilván ki kell majd jönnie. Nekitámaszkodott a korlátnak, ahol előző nap kuporgott és várt. Maga sem tudta még, hogy mit fog mondani, de akkor is beszélniük kell. Előző nap mérges volt, de azóta átgondolta a dolgokat. És nem fogja hagyni, hogy ilyen egyszerűen megszabaduljanak tőle.

~*~


	10. Kéjenc Tábornok

Roy fél hatkor szinte kizuhant az ágyból. Visszafeküdni már nem volt sok értelme, aludni úgyse tud, csak rágódna a történteken, mit rontott el, jó döntött-e. Bevetette magát a fürdőszobába, hosszan zuhanyozott és felöltözött. Előbb bemenni csak különös alkalmakkor szoktak, de mint újonnan kinevezett Tábornokot, nem fogják kérdőre vonni. A papírmunka megkétszereződésével még nem is lett volna feltűnő. A gombokra külön figyelmet fordított, fanyar mosollyal idézte fel, ki gombolta be utoljára...  
A borús idő miatt majdhogynem sötét volt kint. Pont passzolt a jelenlegi lelkivilágához.

Edward eléggé elgémberedett a várakozásban, és az idő sem nagyon akart melegedni, bár már megfázott, szóval majdnem mindegy volt. Mintha mozgást látott volna odabent, de nem volt benne biztos, hogy a férfi már ébren van. Felnézett az égre és erősen remélte, hogy nem fog esni az eső. Nem volt ínyére a gondolat, hogy csuromvizesen mászkáljon ismét.  
Tekintetét az ajtóra szegezte és várt.  
Roy gondolataiba merülve lépett ki az utcára. Felnézett az égre, és két tenyerét felemelte. Épp hogy csepergett az eső, néha-néha ráesett egy csepp kinyújtott tenyerére. Észre sem vette, hogy van egyáltalán még valaki az utcában.  
Edward soha nem érezte még ilyen kínosan magát. Közelebb lépett és köhintett egyet, amire nem is kellett nagyon rájátszania.

- Jó reggelt kívánok. - állt meg Roytól pár méterre.  
Ha valaki figyelte volna a férfit, úgy tűnt volna, mint akit áram csapott meg, majd mozdulatlanná dermed.  
Szíve a torkába szökött egy pillanatra.  
- Egy fokkal jobb is lett. - bólintott és nem tudott mást mondani. Elszoruló torokkal gondolt bele, hogy jött elköszönni.  
Ed akaratlanul is elmosolyodott egy pillanatra majd ismét komoly arcot erőltetett magára. Hirtelen akart megszólalni, de csak azt érte el, hogy nyitva maradt a szája. Felnézett a férfira és arra gondolt, hogy a felnőttek vajon mindig ilyen nehezen fejezik e ki magukat?  
- Gondolkoztam és döntöttem.  
- Elfogadom. - vágta ki előre a választ, holott még Edo csak annyit mondott, döntött. Minél gyorsabban túlesik rajta, annál könnyebb lesz. Most se tudott Edo szemébe nézni, félt, hogy a rabja lesz.

Ed csodálkozó tekintettel meredt rá.  
- De... mit? Még nem is mondtam semmit. - vakarta meg zavartan a tarkóját. - De ha elfogadja annál jobb. Tehát akkor kaphatok szállást a kaszárnyán igaz? Tudom, hogy az Ezredes asszony nem bánja, ha ott vagyok, de mégsem akarok alkalmatlankodni.  
Roy úgy meredt a fiúra, mintha most repült volna le az égből.  
- Nem úgy volt, hogy...? - nyögte Roy és nem akarta elhinni, amit hallott. Nézte, ahogy kicsit fáradtan ugyan, de vigyorogva áll, és őt nézi.  
Ed megrázta a fejét.  
- Így döntöttem és kész. Szóval kapok szállást, vagy menjek az üggyel a Führerhez?  
- Akár nálam is megszállhatsz. Addig, míg találsz a szálláson vagy hosszabb időre, feltéve, ha akarsz még látni. - nevetett Roy a megkönnyebbüléstől. Szívesen vitatkozott volna Edwarddal, hogy nem, nem és nem maradhat, de már nem volt ereje visszautasítani.  
- Ez az egyik ok, amiért maradok. Vagyis hívjuk fő oknak... - vett észre hirtelen valami érdekeset a cipője orránál.  
- Ha valamit a fejedbe veszel, azt véghez is viszed, igaz? Na, gyere, pakolj le. - intett a karjával a srácnak, és legszívesebben megölelte volna.  
- Ezzel kezdtem volna tegnap - sóhajtott - csak az őrnagynak más tervei voltak... - vette kézbe a csomagját és pillantott fel a férfira.  
Roy kivette a kezéből, majd szöget ütött valami a fejébe.  
- Riza tényleg bámulatos, ahogy Maes mondta. Tudta, hogy a vonaton vagy, és fogadni mernék, hogy Téged is megvédett a csúnya gonosz Roy bácsitól. - tippelte szája szélében egy mosollyal.  
Ed elvigyorodott.  
- Ez a csúnya gonosz Roy bácsi úgy hangzott, mintha egy perverz vénember lennél. Amúgy Riza valóban bámulatos. - hagyta ennyiben. A részletekbe nem akart belemenni, csak egyszerűen el akarta felejteni.  
- Van benne igazság, de az nem a vén és a csúnya. - kérte ki magának és kinyitotta az ajtót - hölgyem!

Gyorsan átfutott az agyán hogy vajon a házat is rendetlenül szokta hagyni, mint az irodáját? Már megnyugodott, mikor rájött, ott van, aki elpakoljon helyette vagy ráparancsoljon, hogy tegyen rendet maga után. Szerencsére nagyjából minden a helyén volt. Nagyjából…  
- Hölgyem? - háborodott fel és szorult ökölbe a keze - Még mindig fiú lennék, ha nem tudnád! - pattogott, majd ledobta a cuccát és körbenézett. Tetszett neki a lakás, Roy egyéniségét sugallta, szinte minden bútordarab, minden négyzetcentiméter.

Roy az ajtófélfának dőlve nézte, ahogy Edward pattog egy sort majd szép lassan körbenéz. Tulajdonképpen tényleg ellakhat itt, anélkül, hogy a Tanács - és legfőképp a Führer belekötne - Edward pont hozzá lenne úgyis beosztva, és a katonák nemegyszer közös szállást használnak. Ott van Furey például, aki Falmannal osztozik a lakáson.  
Tovább lépett, és mindig máson akadt meg a szeme: hol az arcán, majd a tartásán, hátán.  
Ed felé fordult.  
- Tetszik a hely. - vigyorodott el, majd benézett a konyhába - Viszont egy kis mosogatás nem ártana néha. - húzta el a száját -  
- Neki is állhatsz, mert én most megyek dolgozni, pedig szívesen elnézegettelek volna még. - jegyezte meg halkan, de szerencsétlenségére nem eléggé.  
Ed közelebb lépett a férfihoz. Látszólag kicsit zavarban volt. Szórakozottan megigazgatta Roy felsőjét és halvány pírral az arcán ránézett.  
- Akkor itt leszek.  
Roy kicsit eljátszadozott a gondolattal mit tudna egy rövid köszönésbe belepréselni, de nem hazudtolta meg magát: inkább feltett egy igen kellemetlen kérdést.  
- Havoc jobban csókol?- mindezt halál komolyan kérdezte.  
- Azt nem nevezném csóknak. Inkább ilyen pusziféle volt. - vonta meg a vállát - amúgy is... kinek van kedve csókolgatni valakit, akinek cigarettabűzös a szája. Amúgy is - húzta fel megint magát - Miért nem személyesen adsz át ilyen üzenetet? - játszotta a sértődöttet.  
- Nem volt időm, lefoglalt az irodai munka. - vont vállat lazán, és magában jót derült Havoc arcát elképzelve. - És csak most jutott eszedbe, úgyhogy ne legyél így megsértődve.  
Ed lábujjhegyre állt egyik karjával átkarolta Roy nyakát és kicsit lejjebb húzta, majd egy puha csókot nyomott a férfi ajkaira.

Roy a napok óta halmozódó kábulatból még mindig nem tért teljesen magához, hagyta, hogy a fiú csókolja, majd mikor elengedte volna a másik, ő ölelte magához. A viszonzásában benne volt pár nap elfojtott vágya, a megkönnyebbülés, egy hangyányi szomorúság. A csók után még hosszan a karjaiban tartotta.  
Edward megkönnyebbülten pihent a férfi karjaiban. Boldog volt és nyugodt. Örült, hogy végre, ha csak kicsit is, de nyugtuk lehet.  
Roy egyik kezével a nadrágja zsebéhez nyúlt is kitapogatta a zsebóráját. Felpattintotta, és sóhajtott egyet.  
- Van nagyjából egy órám, hogy beérjek.- tűnődött a napirendjén. Maes előtt szokott beérni, most is jó lett volna ezt tartani.  
Ed az órára pillantott, majd vissza Royra.  
- Akkor még van időd megmutatni, hogy mit hol találok. - vigyorodott el - Feltéve, ha nem akarod, hogy magam keressem meg a dolgokat.  
- Egész nap lesz rá időd. Én a főhadiszálláson elintézem, hogy a csapatba maradj, ne a Führer mellé kerülj - húzta el a száját féltékenyen, észre se vette, hogy minden az arcára van írva.  
Ed elvigyorodott.  
- Csak nem attól félsz, hogy rám ugrik? Amúgy meg holnap bemegyek. Beszélni akarok a Führerrel...  
Roy visszatette az órát a helyére, és ha már lent járt a keze, Edward derekára csúsztatta először, majd kicsit lejjebb.  
- Nem tanácsos az öreget zaklatni most, el van foglalva a háború szervezésével. És Alra rögtön rá fog kérdezni. Téged is kérni foglak a csapatba, jelenleg bárkit áthívhatok - vigyorgott enyhén öntelt arccal.  
Ed felvonta a szemöldökét.  
- És ha ellentmondok?  
- Meggyőznélek? - simogatta már a combjait, arcára angyali kifejezést vett fel.  
Ed arcán halvány pír jelent meg.  
- Azt nem olyan könnyű. - vigyorodott el komiszul. Cicafarkát a férfi csuklójára tekerte és arrébb "tessékelte" a kezeit.  
- Holnapig lesz időm meggyőzni. - sóhajtott a férfi - De most Rizát kell, hogy segítsen kivégezni az elmaradt jelentéseket, behívó leveleket. - húzta el a száját az egész napos gürizés gondolatára. Hughes nyüstöléséről nem is beszélve.

Ed kezével finoman megsimogatta a férfi arcát.  
- Azért nem baj, ha nem üt ki a sok munka. A papírok csak papírok...  
- Túl lehet élni. - vigyorgott és elképzelte, hogy Riza megcsinálja helyette - De most indulok dolgozni, itt hagyva téged felfedezni az ingóságaim.  
Ed arcán ördögi mosoly jelent meg.  
- Remekül megleszek...  
- Azért egy fekvőhelynyi területet hagyjál. - kérte Roy és búcsúzóul megmarkolta Edot, ahol nem számított rá. - Este jövök! - indult az ajtó felé.  
Edward fülig vörösödött, majd dühösen nézett utána.  
- Ezt megjegyeztem Kéjenc Tábornok!  
- Reméltem is! - villantott az ajtóból egy kaján mosolyt - ha nem baj, nem ijednék meg.  
Ed az ajtóhoz lépett, majd mérgesen nézett a férfira.  
- Szép... napot... - mondta dühösen, majd hogy kihangsúlyozza a második szó után tiszta erőből bevágta az ajtót, aminek nem tetszett ez a megmozdulás, és ennek hangos dörgéssel adott nyomatékot.  
Roy magában mosolyogva indult el, imádta, hogy ilyeneket tud kihozni a fiúból.


	11. Papírmunka az irodában, és egyedül ottho

A főhadiszálláson az irodájában Riza szépen haladt a papírokkal, az évek alatt tökéletesen kiigazodott közöttük.  
- Jó reggelt, Tábornok! - köszönt a belépő felettesének és átadta a helyet.  
- Jó reggelt, Ezredes. Maradhatsz, ha már ilyen jól megy. - célozgatott a helyzetre, hogy nem bánná, ha a munka magától menne. Azért leült a helyére, az íróasztal az előző napnál jóval rendezettebb volt: minden szépen a helyén, dossziékban, borítékokban. - Ejjha. - lepődött meg.  
Riza fürkésző pillantással végigmérte.  
- Örülök a döntésének. - mosolygott Edwardra célozva.  
- Beszéltél vele, igaz? - nézett fel Roy kicsit szemrehányóan, de Riza látta a hálát is.  
- Én csak válaszoltam a kérdésére.  
- Ami? – érdeklődött a férfi oldalra billentett fejjel.  
- Én hogy döntenék a helyében. - vallotta meg Riza egy enyhe pírral az arcán.  
Roy megenyhült a láttán. Ezen sosem gondolkozott el, még inkább hálás lehetett neki.  
- Köszönöm...  
Hughes ebben a pillanatban lépett be a szobába. Kissé aggódott a barátjáért, nem tudta, hogy mi minden történt előző nap óta. Arra számított, hogy Roy maga alatt lesz, és csak egyféleképpen tudja felvidítani.  
- Tábornok - lelkesedett, majd az orra elé nyomott egy képet. Elyshia hercegnői jelmezben - Csak neked csak most... Egy különleges kép az én különleges kislányomról.  
- Alezredes, neked is jó reggelt. - nyögött fel Roy és az orrához kapott. Hughes sikeresen orrba vágta. - Ha már itt vagy, segíthetsz kiosztani a maradékot, Riza ügyesen kivégezte a papírmunkát. - Tolta el a képet, egy pillantásra alig méltatva figyelemre a tündéri, papa kedvence kislányt.  
Hughes bólintott.  
- Mindegyik behívó mellé csatolhatnánk egy képet. - lelkesedett, majd Riza felé fordult - Hogy aludt a hadsereg macskája?  
- Igazi macskamódra dorombolt, amíg nem nézett más gazdi után. - mosolygott a nő.  
- Dorombolt? - kapta fel a fejét Roy.  
- Más gazdi? - fordult Hughes Roy felé, mint aki arra vár, hogy a férfi előhúzza a zsebéből Edwardot.  
- Nagyjából most forgatja fel a házam. - vont vállat Roy  
Hughes arcán komisz mosoly jelent meg. Így is úgy is problémák fognak adódni, de így legalább Roy is boldog lehet. Rizára pillantott.  
- Gondolom a te kezed is benne van a dologban. - Riza sejtelmesen mosolygott csak, ugyanarra gondolt, mint kollégája. – Na, de vissza a munkához. - sóhajtott még Maes és figyelte a papírtömeget.  
- Összeválogattam, nagyjából még fontossági sorrendben is van. - lépett a dossziék rengetegéhez a nő - Egésznap rá fog menni az adminisztrációs munkákról nem is beszélve - ránézett a fiúkra szigorúan - Ha lehet, a munkaidőt használjuk ki.  
- Edward beszélni szeretne a Führerrel. - szólt rögtön Roy, ha már a témánál vannak - Minél hamarabb el kell intézzem, hogy alám tartozzon. A többiek papírját is.- folytatta volna, de Riza a legfelső dossziét elé tette.  
- Akik szóba kerülhettek, mind itt vannak már. Edwardét is bele tettem.  
Hughes a nőre pillantott.  
- Mi is lenne velünk nélküled? Főleg a szétszórt tábornokunkkal. - nézett Roy felé, majd komolyabbra váltott. - A Führernek semmi oka nincs, hogy Edwardot, vagy bárkit a csoportból maga mellett tartson, ha minden igaz, akkor bele kell egyeznie, hogy ezek az emberek a hatásköröd alá kerüljenek.  
- Tökéletesen éber is gondos vagyok. - húzta ki magát Roy, szíve mélyén természetesen nagyon hálás volt Rizának, mint mindig - És így van, bárkit kérhetek magam mellé, de a Führer - itt kicsit elfintorodott - bármikor változtathat.  
- Azzal saját maga ellen beszélne. Ha már annyira megbízik valakiben, hogy előléptesse Dandártábornokká, nem jönne ki jól a lépés, ha egy-egy alkimistán kapnának hajba. Alphonse akkor már jobban érdekelné, de külön kérésre őt is kérhetjük magunk mellé, mint védelem a Tábornok mellé.  
- Agyafúrt vagy.- szólt elismerően Roy. Való igaz, nem lenne tanácsos rögtön megkérdőjelezni a frissen előléptetett személyeket.  
Hughes elgondolkozott.  
- Lehet benne valami. Akkor már csak annyi a teendő, hogy leadod a papírokat, igaz? És várunk... remélhetőleg még ma kiderül, hogy dönt a nagy főnök és akkor nyugodtan alhatunk, vagy megtehetjük a következő lépéseket.  
- Nekem pár kört le kell még fussak a tanáccsal, a legkülönfélébb ügyekben. A régi csapatot össze tudjátok hozni?  
- Én az újoncok közt is körbenézek, hátha akad tehetséges ifjonc - vállalt Riza máris.  
- Remek, és Havoc, Furey, Falman, Sheska is jöhet. Nagy teret kaptam, a lehető legsokoldalúbb csapatot lehet összehozni. Sheskát szívem szerint hazaküldeném, nem kéne belekeverednie, de ha jól hallottam, igényt tartana rá többek közt Hakuro is.  
- Remek képességei vannak, a memóriáját tekintve nem csodálkozhatunk. Az ő papírjait is a dossziéba tettem. Hughes, vele Te beszélj, mégiscsak alattad dolgozik. A maradék behívólevél kire marad?  
Roy sóhajtással nézett a tetemes mennyiségre.  
- Ez mind.?  
- Már külön van válogatva. Akik szóba jöhetnek, az első elválasztó vonalig megtalálhatóak. Az újoncok papírjai meg nálam vannak.  
- Meg is lennénk akkor- tárta szét a kezét Roy.  
- Valahogy úgy, Sheskával beszélek. - bólintott Hughes, majd a nagy köteg papírra nézett. – Nos, Roy jó munkát. Ha mégis elfáradnál... - húzott elő egy képet a zsebéből.  
Riza lemondóan sóhajtott, és kikapta a képet gyorsan az alezredes kezéből.  
- Ez a feleséged, nem a kislányod. - nézett a képre döbbenten - Szép kalap. - nyújtotta vissza.  
- Riza, nem is tudnám, mit kezdenék nélküled. - hálálkodott Roy a legnagyobb bókkal, amit csak a nőnek adhatott - Maes, ne menekülj, nem bánnám, ha Te is segítenél, én a lehetséges katonákat megnézem, a maradékot igazán elintézhetnéd. - tolta barátja felé a nagyobb köteget.  
- Akkor én el is indulok az újoncokhoz- kapta fel az ő részét Riza és ellépett a csalódott Maes mellett.  
Maes lehajtott a fejét és csalódottan sóhajtott, majd a papírköteghez lépett.  
- Úgyis beszélnem kell Sheskával. - vette fel a köteg dossziét, majd letett egy képet Roy asztalára, fejjel lefelé. - ha elfáradsz, csak pillants rá. - vigyorodott el, majd Roy esetleges dühkitörése elől menekülve gyorsan kifele indult a szobából.  
- Tábornok, ha javasolhatom, ne legyen ideges, ahhoz túl sok mára a tennivaló. - pillantott még vissza Riza és kiterelte Maest mielőtt újabb képet kap elő zsebének rejtekéből.  
- Igyekszem. - dagadt ki egy ér Roy homlokán, és szórakozottan zsebre tette a képet. Még csak az hiányzott, hogy valaki bejöjjön és kiszúrja a kislány fényképet. Arra nem is gondolt, hogy Maes most is elvétette: a felesége volt rajta…

Edward közben felfedezőútra indult a házban. Nem sokat volt még Roy lakásán ezért érdeklődve nézett körbe minden szobában. A konyhát először messze elkerülte bár érezte, hogy úgyis neki kell majd elpakolnia.  
A fürdőben a fürdőkádat figyelte meg. Kényelmes, nagy... akár ketten is elférnek. A gondolatba belepirult és gyorsan kiment. A hálószobába nézett, majd kinyitotta az egyik szekrényt és Roy ruhái között kezdett keresgélni. Cicafarka még mindig kényelmetlenül érezte magát, hogy visszakerült az eredeti nadrágjába, hiába volt gyengén meghúzva az öve, az sem segített. Ráakadt egy kisebbnek vélt rövidnadrágra meg egy felsőre és gyorsan át is öltözött. Sokkal jobban érezte magát.  
A nappali is tetszett neki. Főleg a kanapéval szimpatizált, mivel kényelmesnek találta. Leszedett az egyik polcról egy érdekesnek tartott könyvet és jó pár órát olvasgatott. De mivel magától nem tűnik el a mosatlan, felkelt és a konyhába lépett.  
Mosogatás közben sikeresen eltört egy tányért és nagy mérgében még egy poharat is. Először ki akarta dobni, de mivel mégiscsak alkimista lenne, gyorsan megjavította. Elpakolászott, de rájött, hogy éhes. Kipakolt pár ehetőnek tűnő dolgot a hűtőből és evett egy keveset. A délelőtt további részét olvasással töltötte.  
Ebédkörül ismét a hűtőhöz lépett, de semmi ehetőt nem tudott volna összedobni belőle. Ha emlékei nem csaltak volt valamerre egy bolt a közelben. De ő akkor sem háziasszony... nem fog főzni, mondogatta magának makacsul, de az éhsége erősebbnek tűnt. Végül is csak lement a boltba és összedobált pár jónak tűnő dolgot. Majd valahogy összesüti. Alkimista és az alkímia a konyhában született, vagy mi...  
Visszaért a lakásba és felnézett az órára. Ha most elkezdi megcsinálni, pont kész lesz, mire Roy megérkezik. Mindenfajta rendszer nélkül pakolta be a hozzávalókat egy serpenyőbe és dobta be a sütőbe. Utána kényelmesen, mint aki jól végezte dolgát visszament kedvencnek kinevezett helyére, a kanapéra és olvasott. Pár perc múlva pedig mellkasára fektetett könyvvel mélyen aludt, mint egy csecsemő.

Hughes megbeszélte Sheskával, hogy a tábornok igénybe venné a lány közreműködését és munkáját a kitörni készülő háborúban. Sheska félve ugyan, de rábólintott, Maesnek sikerült meggyőznie.  
Roy hamar megtalálta a csapat magját, bár Havocnál habozott, hogy jó lenne Rizára bízni. Csak épp a nő most az újoncoknál van.  
- Várj még egy percet! - lépett Havoc után - Lenne még valami. Az újoncoknál is szétnézünk, segítenél Rizának? - ha már annyit segített neki a nő - Biztos volt benne, hogy Edward döntésében nagy szerepe volt - ő is visszaad valamit.  
- Persze Tábornok! - örült meg Havoc és vidáman ment a ruhatárba kabátjáért.  
Roy a délelőtt folyamán Armstrong véleményét is kikérte, a férfi kitörő, csontroppantó örömmel csatlakozott. Roy agyán átfutott a gondolat, hogy Armstrong mellett ha Al is itt lenne, a legjobb- és legveszélyesebb testőrökkel büszkélkedhetne. Hamar kikergette a gondolatot, mi tennének vele ketten miután megtudnák, Edward és közte mi van...  
Hughes még párszor be akarta támadni a férfit a képeivel, de valaki mindig megakadályozta ebben. Kezdte feladni és erősen a munkára koncentrált, néha elfigyelgette a lelkes Havocot, vagy épp a szokásosan csillogó szemekkel járkáló Armstrongot. Ebben a helyzetben szinte elképzelhetetlen volt, hogy tulajdonképpen háborúra készülnek. Bízott benne, hogy a Führer valóban nem fog kötözködni frissen kinevezett tábornokával...

Riza felvont szemöldökkel fogadta Havocot, aki erre a kezdeti lelkesedésből sokat vesztett.  
- Üzent a Tábornok? - lohasztotta tovább szegény srácot.  
- Csak gondoltam segítek. - ajánlkozott nem túl meggyőzően. Hogy lehet ekkora pechem, Mustangra gondol rögtön. A hadsereg bikája, aligha van esélye mellette.  
- Remek! - csillant fel az ezredes szeme - El kell a segítség, most keresek új tagokat. Közelharcra nincs elég emberünk.

Roy tett egy kört pár tanácstagnál, a hadügyesek mind elismerően bólogattak néhány név hallatán, és remélték, a végleges csapat lesz annyira ütős, hogy a Führer újabb elismerést kapjon, amiért ilyen remek embert bízott meg. Maga a Führer is elégedettnek látszott, de hirtelen némán vizslatta Royt.  
- Valami baj van, uram? - lepődött meg.  
- Maga sokkal jobban néz ki ma. - szólalt meg végül a Führer. Újabb kínos csend következett, hisz erre nem tudott mit szólni a Tábornok. - A napokban azt hittem, összeomlik, de ismét kellemesen csalódtam. Továbbra is vegye komolyan a munkáját, Mustang, a hadseregnek szüksége van magára. - mondta végül.  
Roy a Führer szavaitól kissé összezavarodva tette rendbe az irodáját, mindenféle elfelejtett iratokat, leveleket találva. Még szerelmes levelet is talált egy volt titkárnőtől - aki igaz, hogy másik szárnynál dolgozott, de kétszer összefutottak a folyosón- és nagyon gyorsan megsemmisítette. Még jó, hogy ő találta meg... Épp az asztal alá nézett be, ahol döbbenten lelt rá Edward jelentésére. Már mindenütt kerestette rajta Riza, végül megírta egy mérges tekintet kivetése után. Hogy mit fog ezért még kapni... Hughes amint meghallotta, hogy Roy a Führernél van, odasietett volna, de egy katona egy kéréssel nyomban az útját állta. Mire segített neki ismét eltelt egy óra. Ekkor már inkább rögtön a férfi irodája felé vette az irányt, majd benyitott.  
Roy az asztal alatt térdelve észre se vette, hogy bejött valaki.

Hughes körbenézett az irodában és először arra gondolt, hogy még mindig a Führernél van, de aztán meglátta a mozgolódást.  
- Hé, Tábornok! Remekül nézel ki, mindig így kellene mutatkoznod! - jegyezte meg Roy hátsófelére utalva.  
Roy ijedten ugrott fel és olyan jó istenesen beverte a fejét.  
- Hogy én egyszer leégetem a ruhádat is! - szitkozódott sok más nem papírra vetendő szó mellett, fejét fogva.  
- Nekem? A helyedben én a felesleges energiáimat a kis cicusomra tartogatnám - tette hozzá bujkáló mosollyal.  
- Perverz vagy... - sziszegett kitapogatva a helyet ahová minden valószínűséggel hamarosan púp fog nőni. Négykézláb kimászott az asztala alól és feltápászkodott. A papírok lent maradtak, bosszankodva nyúlt utánuk.  
- A Führer meg azzal bókolt, hogy jól nézek ki. - borzongott meg undorral, az öreg nem tartozott azok közé, akiken szívesen legeltetné a szemét.  
-A Führer? Ejha - füttyentett egyet - Amúgy jó is, hogy szóba hozod. Mi volt nála?  
- Kiszúrta a hangulatváltozásomat és remélte, sínen vagyok, továbbra is ugyanazt várja el, mint eddig. Azt szeretné, ha olyan csapatot állítanék össze, ami kiemelkedik a többiektől. A többi nagyfejes közül pedig maga a Haditanács vezetője utalt rám, mint a Führer kedvencére. - foglalta össze fokozódó fejfájással - Maes, ezért még megfizetsz.  
- Akkor gondolom elfogadta a csapatodra tett javaslatot is. - sóhajtott megkönnyebbülten - Remek... ma is jól fogok aludni... - nyújtózkodott elégedetten - Elmehetnénk meginni valamit, meghívlak, kárpótlásul a fejed miatt.  
- Elfogadta, szerinte jobb is hogy Edward a csapatban van. Érthető, az elejétől én intéztem az ügyüket, Alra pedig célozgatott, hogy én beszéljek vele. A háborúban pedig egyelőre Centralban maradunk, az alkimistákat még az első fázisban nem küldi ki. - foglalta össze a maradékot - A meghívás jó ötlet, hamarabb el lettünk engedve, ha még nem mondtam volna. Edward addigra talán mindent felforgat, remélem, a fényképeket nem találja meg, amiket voltál kedves rám sózni. - jutott eszébe egy fotóalbum, még Maes adta neki tavaly karácsonyra, és olyan képeket sikerült elkövessen, ami még a legártatlanabb lélekből is kihozza fantáziát.  
Hughes barátságosan hátba verte Royt.  
- Ugyan már, azok csak ártatlan fényképek. Na, ha elkészültél gyere át az irodámba és akár indulhatunk is. - lépett ki, majd ment az irodájához, ígéretéhez híven. Eszébe jutott, hogy a Führernek igaza van. Roy tényleg jobban néz ki, mint az elmúlt pár napban. Ki gondolta volna, hogy ekkora hatással lesz rá egy kölyök.  
- Ártatlan mi? - semmisült meg Roy felidézve a "kedvenceit": Havoc és Breda beteperi, persze az nincs mellékelve a képhez, hogy a zsebében lévő öngyújtóra hajtottak, mikor kijelentette, a Katonai nyaralóban nincs cigi. Vagy hasonló Fureyvel, ráesett szegényre reggel, nem vette észre a felső ágyról szegény srácot... Előző kedvesei ölelgetik… Riza a derekát átfogva... oda is elfelejtette kedves barátja felírni, hogy épp a fényképezőt kívánta felgyújtani a vaku miatt... Na, ne, ezeket nem láthatja Edward.  
Elment megkeresni Rizáékat, hogy ő aznapra végzett, sőt, még az irodát is rendbe rakta. A "párossal" már az épületben összefutott, ők is végeztek.  
- Elég szépen bővültünk, jó pár ifjonc sokkal ígéretesebb, mint a papírja mutatta. - jelentette a nő. Havoc bárgyú vigyorral állt mellette szokásosan, elmaradhatatlan cigije a szája sarkában. Nem gyújthatott rá Riza mellett, beérte azzal, hogy rágcsálta a végét.  
- A Führer az eddigi csapatot minden további nélkül elfogadta, eddig jól alakulnak a dolgok. Hazamehettek ti is.  
Ő maga barátjához nyitott be.  
Hughes felnézett és elégedetten tette le a kezében lévő papírokat.  
- Remek... ha nincs más indulhatunk is - készült majd szokásos helyük felé vette az irányt. - Egész jó napunk van.  
Roy felnézett az égre: a reggeli felhőtornyosulásoknak már nyoma sem volt, csak az esőtől elázott környezet és üde levegő árulkodott, hogy itt bizony nagy eső volt.  
- Kíváncsi vagyok, mit művelhet Edward... - jutott eszébe az otthonában azóta biztos mindent átnéző fiú.

Edward ekkortájt ébredt fel. Azt hitte a kintről érkező csipogásra. De rájött, hogy a konyha felől érkező füstfelhőre... felpattant és kirohant. A szag mellett, csak a tűz volt nagyobb... zavartan nézett körbe, majd a csaphoz lépett és összecsapta a kezét, a csapot pedig tölcsérré alakított, majd megnyitotta és a vizet a tűz felé irányította, majd amikor elállt végignézett a konyhán, aminek a fele fekete volt a koromtól.... A kajáról nem is beszélve.  
- Hoppá... - nyögte kínjában, majd az órára nézett. Első a kaja, utána jöhet a konyha. A telefonhoz lépett és rendelt valamit, majd leült kotorászni a könyvek között.


	12. Edzésprogram és néhány fénykép

Hughes elmosolyodott.  
- Gondolom a kismacska felfordítja az egész lakást.  
- Egen... Ebben biztos lehetsz. - sóhajtott még mindig a képekre gondolva. - Ki kellett volna dobni őket...  
Hughes ártatlan arccal nézett rá.  
- Ugyan már... semmi olyan nincs benne, amit félreértene a srác...

Edward azonban már félreértette. Az imént akadt a kezébe az album és érdeklődéssel nyitotta fel. Bár semmi oka nem volt rá, mégis mérges lett és kissé féltékeny... ugyan régebben történt de akkor is... minek őrizgeti Roy az ilyesmi képeket?

- Majd meglátjuk. Max nekem esik őrjöngve... - latolgatta az esélyeket. Nem, orrba vágni nem tudja, ahhoz túl... alacsony...  
Hughes felnevetett, ahogy elképzelte a jelenetet, ahogy Ed csapkod Roy pedig egyik kezét a fiú fejére téve tartja távol magától...  
- Nem lenne jobb, ha mégis hazamennél hozzá?  
- Egész reggelig lesz alkalmam nyúzni, különben is, előszeretettel mondogatja, hogy naplopó vagyok. Úgy tudja, későn végzek. - tért ki gyorsan, de igaza volt: vagy 2 órával korábban végzett.  
Hughes bólintott, majd belépett a szokásos helyükre és leült az asztalhoz.  
- Meg sem lepődök, hogy üres az egész.. - nézett körbe a jól ismert helységben- máris púp nőtt a fejemen... - állapította meg a sapkát levéve, úgy érezte, a szépséghiba tragédiaként érte, még ha csak tapintani is lehet.

Edward közben átvette a rendelt ételt és kipakolt az asztalra. Egy keveset evett, a többit meghagyta estére. Mérges volt, de egyelőre maximum a lakásban tudna kárt tenni, ami már így is eléggé érdekesen fest... Nagyobb rendetlenség van, mint azelőtt, hogy elpakolt... Lefeküdt a kanapéra és jól lakottan folytatta az olvasást.

Havoc már épp kezdett örülni a hamarabb jött szabadidejének mire égből a mennykő: Armstrong hatalmas lelkesedéssel vetette rá magát, hogy pont rá van most szüksége. A gyakorlótéren jó kis móka vár rájuk...  
Néhány katona Havoc után nézett, olyan tekintettel, mint egy halálraítéltre...  
- Mondja, Őrnagy, mire kellene a segítségem...? - érdeklődött Havoc - én nem tudott verekedni-... - jegyezte meg finoman.  
Armstrong felé nézett, majd vissza maga elé.  
- Pár újoncot kellene betanítani... és kell mellém valaki... velem fognak megküzdeni, családom ősi hagyományával bevezetem őket az alkímia rejtelmeibe... és kell egy személy - mutatott Havocra - aki elmagyarázza nekik a hibáikat, és hogy hol kell javítaniuk...  
Havoc egy cseppet leizzadt helyből a gondolatra, hogy Armstronggal kell szegény újoncokat kezelésbe venni.  
- Biztos én vagyok erre a legjobb ember...?  
Armstrong bólintott.  
- Keresve sem találhatnék jobbat... de talán jobb lenne, ha maga tanítaná be az újoncokat... magára is ráférne az edzés... de ne aggódjon, majd kezelésbe veszem... családom ősi izomerősítő technikájával...  
- Köszönöm Őrnagy de én már jó erőben vagyok anélkül is... - lépett volna el Havoc ijedten Armstrong hatásköréből...  
Armstrong viszont egy mozdulattal elkapta és visszatessékelte.  
- Úgy hallottam még sincs barátnője... de majd segítek, ne aggódjon...  
Havoc ettől már tényleg aggódni kezdett, megsemmisültem hagyta, hogy az Őrnagy maga után cibálja.  
Armstrong ugyanúgy befogta Havocot, mint az újoncokat.  
- Őrnagy, én nem vagyok profi a verekedésben.. - vallotta meg Havoc egy kiadós balhorog után, amit egy újonc kínált fel neki.  
Armstrong elgondolkozott.  
- Akkor jöjjön ide... ott vannak a súlyzók eddzen egy kicsit - mutatott a 20kg-os súlyzók irányába...  
Havoc bátortalanul megindult a súlyzók felé. Lábával megbökte az egyiket, kis híján átborulva rajta.  
- Ez nem fog menni... - nyögte  
Armstrong odalépett mellé.  
-Dehogynem... figyeljen csak - emelte meg fél kézzel, mintha csak tollpihe lenne. Sok újonc lelkesen tapsolt. Armstrong belemelegedve folytatta, izmait mutogatva.  
- Hajajjj... holnapra izomlázam lesz... - nyöszörgött Havoc a súlyt próbálva emelni.  
Armstrong egészen beleélte magát az újoncok tanítgatásába. Egyik fiatal férfi, lelkesen próbálta őt utánozni, akinek szépen el is magyarázta, hogy ez nem így van...  
- Őrnagy, hazamehetek...? - próbálkozott Havoc szabadulni, nem mintha sok más programja lett volna.  
Armstrong ránézett, majd bólintott.  
- Úgy látom fejlődőképes... holnap innen folytatjuk...  
- Köszönöm őrnagy! - virult fel szegény Havoc feje- holnap lehet meg se bírok moccanni.. - nyöszörögte még halkan.

Hughes italt rendelt.  
- Ugyan haver, fel sem tűnik senkinek... amúgy is.. Ed előbb hagy el a fényképek miatt, mint amiatt a kis kinövés miatt...  
- Rizára csaknem kapja fel a vizet, Havoc meg a nőknél sem sikeres ahogy észrevettem... a többi képnél is reménykedek, nem köt bele...  
Hughes elgondolkozott, közben kikapták az italt.  
- Ne felejtsd el, hogy egy tinédzser fiúról beszélünk... a tinik pedig kiszámíthatatlanok... bár nem tudom Edot elképzelni, ahogy féltékenységből neked ront...  
Roy viszont el tudta képzelni.  
- Ha reggel kipenderített a saját házamból, nem fog finomkodni most sem.. - számolt be vázlatosan a reggelről. Tulajdonképpen kikerülte, hogy miért is dobta ki a srác ideje előtt...  
Hughes felnevetett.  
- Kidobott...? Nem mondod komolyan...  
- De... - felidézte magába a reggeli pillanatokat és kaján vigyort eresztett meg- ha estére is ilyen marad, holnap fel se tudok kelni... - vitt magában végig egy gondolatmenetet. Rögtön eszébe jutottak a régi estéket, amikor Maessel beszélgettek a jövőjükről: tisztek voltak még, 2 fiatal, jó rég volt...  
Hughesnak hasonló gondolatok jártak a fejében... akkor még minden annyira más volt... de hát nem lehet mit tenni az idő múlik...  
Roy elmerült a gondolataiba. Még ha háború is készül, van, ami semmit se változott. Ő és Maes ugyanúgy barátok maradtak, Riza továbbra is mellette dolgozik, Armstrong ugyanúgy a hadsereg legerősebb embere...  
Hughes felnézett rá, majd nyújtózkodott.  
- Remélem minden rendben megy... ha a háború nem komoly, az alkimistákat ki sem hívják...  
- Kifognak minket, csak idő kérdése... - tért vissza a jelenbe Roy- de az elején kár lenne kockáztatnia, ennyi az egész. Az meglepett viszont, hogy a védelmemre sokat ad. Alt mellém tenné, ha bejönne...  
- Ha Alt behívnák, Edward nem tudna koncentrálni... veszélyes húzás lenne... - gondolkozott hangosan.  
- Nekem kell behívni, nem lesz gond. Bármikor indulhatok, ugyanis személyesen kell menjek. - vont vállat Roy és emiatt tényleg nem főtt a feje.  
Hughes elvigyorodott.  
- És még nem is meséltél, hogy milyen Eddel...  
- Végtelenül harcias, de megvan a gyenge pontja. Nem hittem volna, hogy teljesen át tudja magát adni. És azt sem, mennyire zavarba hozható... - vigyorgott Roy is  
Hughes bólintott.  
- És gondolom, élvezed is a helyzetet, ha zavarba hozod... ezt még azelőtt is láttam rajtad...

Edward felébredt és felnézett az órára. Fülei az ajtó felé fordultak valamennyire, de még nem hallott közeledést... automail keze lecsúszott maga mellől és a földre lógott ő pedig ismét elaludt...

Roy megint átgondolt pár részletet. Maes jól ismerte ezek szerint...  
- Minek is tagadjam...? Bár... régen csak a fantáziálás maradt, azt nem hittem, úgy is fog maradni. Izgató látni, mikor elvörösödik, és megpróbál komolyan viselkedni. - vallotta.  
Hughes felkelt az asztaltól.  
- Te semmit sem változtál... viszont nekem rohannom kell... még nem vettem ajándékot Elyshiának... holnap pedig szülinapja, ha nem haragszol magadra hagylak...  
- Én is hazamegyek zavarba hozni újra a... hoppá, holnap lesz a szülinapja...? - állt meg Roy kezében a pohár- mintha nálad ünnepelt volna mikor a lányod született... - derengett neki  
Hughes meglepetten nézett rá.  
- Igen... de oda is adtam a fényképet, nem? - Roy értetlen arcát nézve belenyúlt a zsebébe. - Rosszat adtam! - veszi észre majd ismét barátjára néz - remélem nem dobtad ki az én drága ennivaló feleségemről a képet...  
- Meg se néztem.. - nyúlt a zsebébe és valóban, Glacier visszafogott mosollyal nézett a képről - mi van a másikon? - nyúlt a képért.  
Hughes átnyújtotta a képet, amin Edward volt, amint kissé morcosan nézett épp valamerre...  
- Pár napja találtam meg... eredetileg Ednek akartam adni, de ha már úgyis együtt vagytok neked adom...  
- Kösz haver.. - vette át a képet és kicsit nagyobb kedvvel tette zsebre, mint az előzőt- nah akkor induljunk, vár otthon egy vad kismacska...  
Hughes elvigyorodott látva barátja jókedvét.  
- Aztán reggel időben kelj fel... - tette még hozzá, majd intett és egy játékbolt felé vette az irányt.  
- Nem lesz gond. - ígérte Roy. Elindult a háza felé, gondolatban előre is felkészítette magát, mi várja otthon... Minimum nagyobb káosz, mint volt. Az ajtó előtt megérezte az égett szagot, nem épp bizakodva lépett be.


	13. Zavarba hozva

Edward a kanapén feküdt. Időközben a könyvet is leverte a mellkasáról, ami a földön hevert kinyitva... Automail keze maga mellett, és a lába is kissé lelógott. Másik keze a felsője alatt volt, a hasán. Szája félig nyitva volt és békésen szuszogott.  
Roy belépve rögtön felmérte a helyzetet, be se kellett lépjen a konyhába, sejtette, odaégetett valamit Edward. Az alkímia akárhogy is a konyhában kezdődött, ő se tudott főzni. A ház többi része egyben, és a békésen szuszogó fiú láttán is megnyugodott. Levette a kabátot, nadrágján az övet meglazította és a kanapé elé guggolt, nézve, ahogy alszik.

Edward pár perc múlva mocorogni kezdett. A fülei megrebbentek és megdörzsölte a szemét, majd kissé bágyadt tekintettel nézett fel Royra.  
- Megjöttél...?  
- Felébredtél...? - kérdezett vissza mosolyogva Roy. Még elnézte volna a kellemes látványt.  
Ed hirtelen felült.  
- Óóó.. a konyha... főztem... és... - a férfira nézett, aztán eszébe jutottak a fényképek is... - kaja az asztalon, ha éhes - váltott szándékosan ismét magázódásba.  
- Jól tippeltem a konyhára, de köszi, a főhadiszálláson szoktam enni a többiekkel. - kelt fel és a fürdő felé vette az irányt, útközben kigombolva az ingét- legalább tetszettek a képek? - ütötte a vasat az ajtóban megállva, mialatt a nadrágjától is megszabadult.  
Ed meglepetten nézett rá. Biztos, hogy nincsenek kamerák, akkor meg honnan...?  
- Persze... - mosolyodott el, látszólag érdektelenül - remek beállítások...  
- Szerintem is, Maes nagyon ért a fényképezéshez. - dobta a ruháit egy szék támlájára, ő maga pedig visszasétált a fürdő ajtajához, egy szál alsóban... - de átélni nem volt ilyen egyszerű eset - emlékezett vissza néhányra, és lustán behajtotta maga mögött az ajtót.

Ed piros arccal figyelte, majd az ajtónak vágott egy párnát.  
- Jól esik, hogy piszkálhat?? - kiabált magából kikelve.  
- Nem hallom, gyere ide, ha mondani akarsz valamit!- kiáltott ki ártatlanul. A maradék két ruhadarabot a szennyesbe dobta mielőtt beállt volna a zuhany alá. A meleg víztől felszisszent, a Maes miatt begyűjtött púp veszettül fájt.  
Edward közelebb ment, majd benyitott, mit sem sejtve, végül kifordult  
-A fenébe már magával... hülye Tábornok... - vágta ismét az ajtót, Roy csak az ajtó csapódását hallotta, vállvonással lereagálta. Majd megvigasztalja, ha továbbra is méregzsákot játszik... Inkább a fürdéssel törődött meg a púpját kerülgette a samponnal, hogy ne csípje még az is.  
Edward ismét benyitott a fürdőbe és igyekezett arcpirulás nélkül bent is maradni.  
- Khm... - próbálta magára felhívni a figyelmet, - csak azt kérdeztem, hogy miért piszkál folyamatosan?  
Roy a szégyenlősség legkisebb jele nélkül szembefordult vele.  
- Hm..?  
Ed oldalra fordította a fejét.  
- Nem hall?  
- De, tökéletesen, feltéve, ha nem félszobányira morogsz... - simította a vállát, felhabosítva az illatos tusfürdőt.  
- Nem számít... - motyogta, majd felpillantott. - Mi van a fején? - kérdezte hangosabban.  
- Még hogy nem fog látszódni... - húzta el a száját csalódottan Roy- volt egy nem várt találkozásom az íróasztal lapjával- vallotta meg a púpot óvatosan tapogatva. Vetett egy hosszabb pillantást Edwardra, ráérősen mosva immár a mellkasát.  
Ed kezét a kilincsre tette, indulni készült.  
- Fürödjön csak... addig megpróbálok rendet tenni a ... konyhában.

Roy biccentett, hogy az jó lenne.  
Kicsit csalódottan vette tudomásul Edward távozását, nem bánta volna, ha marad.  
Ednek kicsit furcsa volt a helyzet. Egy dolog, hogy már voltak együtt, de az a szitu egészen más... látni zuhanyozni.  
Leült az ajtó elé és kifújta magát, majd felnézett tekintete a fényképalbumra esett és ismét a kezébe vette. Próbálta a képeket más szemszögből is megnézni...  
Roy felfrissülve, de enyhe csalódottsággal lépett ki, dereka körül törülköző. Vetett egy kíváncsi pillantást Edward felé, mi jót csinál...  
Ed felnézett, épp a Rizás kép fölött töprengett...  
Roy sóhajtott.  
- Ha ennyire tetszenek, válasz párat, van belőlük bőven. Maestől is kérhetsz, rengeteg fotóalbuma van. Még talán gyerekkori képeket is találnál. - adta meg a kegyelemdöfést- mellesleg holnapra mi a programod?  
- Gyerekkori... - motyogta halkan, majd elmosolyodott - Holnap bemegyek a Führerhez és megmondom neki, hogy az alkímia nem arra való, hogy háborúban használjuk... az emberek érdekeit kell nézni nem a személyes érdekeit.  
- Alám vagy beosztva, jobb, ha nem teszed. Épp ma beszéltem a Führerrel, és már elkezdődött, a peremvidékek a frontokon vannak. Mi csak később, a helyzet pontos kialakulásakor szállunk be. Azzal, ha beszélsz vele, semmit se érsz el... - hajtotta le a fejét a ténytől- és különben is, Maes meghívott a kislánya szülinapjára minket. Utána elmehetnénk mi is valahová. - az utolsó mondatnál a hálóba ment felöltözni.  
Edward végigmérte a férfit miközben beszélt, és akaratlanul is utána indult... Úgyis elmondja a véleményét, de ezt máskorra is lehet halasztani.

Roy épp kivett egy alsónadrágot és felvette. Hajába bele-beletúrt, hogy a vizes tincseket fellazítsa, a púpot gondosan kikerülve. Észrevette, hogy figyeli a srác, kicsit döbbenve fordult felé.  
Ed halványan elpirult, majd közelebb lépett és megfogta a férfi kezét. Lehajtott fejjel állt. Kicsit furcsa volt még neki az egész helyzet, csak kifejezni nem tudta magát...  
- Még mindig a képek...? - kérdezte Roy csendesen, és megemelte az állánál fogva Edo pofiját.  
Ed kicsit dacosan nézett majd elfordította a tekintetét. Orrát megcsapta a férfi tusfürdőjének illata, és enyhén megborzongott az érintésétől.  
- Nem a képek... Nincs jogom, hogy kérdőre vonjalak miattuk...  
Roy határozottan vissza fordította az arcát, hogy pillantson fel Edo.  
- Tehát mégis a képek. Nos, sokat ittunk abban a buliban, és ha részeg nem is voltam, de arra pont elég volt a mennyiség, hogy lassabban kapcsoljak. Havocot is elég régóta ismerem, jó srác, de nincs köztünk semmi. Ennyi. - foglalta össze igencsak foghíjasan - azt csak magában tette hozzá, hogy már nincs köztük semmi- és azt hitte, azok a képek voltak a legbántóbbak.  
Edward aranyszemében zavartság csillogott.  
- Nem ... Roy.. tényleg nem zavar... nekem, csak szokatlan, hogy itt vagyok. És nem tudom kezelni a helyzetet  
- Hm... Hamar megszokod, ha már reggel ki tudtál penderíteni - vigyorgott és magához rántotta- Rizánál felszabadultabb voltál? - kérdezte óvatosan.  
- Ott más volt - motyogta halkan, arcát a férfi mellkasába fúrta és átkarolta a vállát - Tetszik ez az illat...  
- Képzelem, Riza gyengéd lány, jobban észreveszi, ha az embernek rossz a kedve. Én férfi vagyok, ne várj csodákat - simogatta a hátát és a nyakába puszilt.  
- Tudom, hogy férfi vagy - nézett fel rá komisz vigyorral, közben kicsit megborzongott a csóktól.


	14. Kismacskából vadmacska

Roy válasz helyett tovább simogatta a fiú hátát, derekát... puszilgatta a nyakát érzékien.  
Ed ismét megborzongott, mélyen beszívta a férfi illatát, majd finoman hozzáérintette az ajkait a mellkasához.  
- Örülök, hogy még nincs komolyabb bevetés, rossz lenne rögtön átköltözni egy másik főhadiszállásra. Már kezdem megszokni, hogy itt vagy... - csókolta a vállába, lassan húzva hátrafelé az ágyhoz. Ahogy hozzáért az ágy széle a lábához, leült és felnézett Edora. Kezeit továbbra is a derekán tartotta.

Ed elmosolyodott. Így ő volt a magasabb... közelebb húzódott a férfihoz, és leült az ölébe. Ajkait egy pillanatra hozzáérintette Royéhoz, majd milliméterekre elhúzta, hogy utána megismételhesse az apró csókot.  
Roy az apró pusziba beleborzongott, szerette, ahogy gyengéden játszadozott a srác vele. Ujjbegyeivel cirógatta a derekát, lassan, még puhább érintésekkel a combját, és hagyta, hogy csókolgassa Edo.  
A fiú kezét felcsúsztatta a férfi gerincén majd megállapodott a tarkójánál és apró mozdulatokkal simogatta. Nyelvét érzékien végighúzta a férfi ajkain, kissé maga is megremegett.  
A férfi megint úgy érezte, nehéz lesz türtőztetnie magát. Minden érintésre gyorsabban vert a szíve és halkan felsóhajtott, ahogy Edo néha mocorgott. Nyelvével megérintette a másikét, keze a combja belseje felé vándorolt...

Edo kissé intenzívebben mocorgott a férfi érintésétől. Kibontakozott az ölelésből és lehúzta magáról a felsőt, majd a fal felé dobta, hogy utána ismét átölelhesse, és még közelebb érezhesse magához  
- Kismacskából vadmacska... - nézte a srácot és kicsit beljebb húzta az ölében.  
Hangosan felsóhajtott, ahogy az ölébe húzta, és tovább folytatta Edo nyakának a kényeztetését.  
Edward halkan felnyögött és szorosan karolta át Roy nyakát, fémkezét végigcsúsztatta a hátán...  
Roy egy pillanatra engedett a jóleső borzongásnak, amit az automail váltott ki belőle. Szerette ezt, különleges érzés volt, ahogy a fém a bőréhez ért. Egyik kezével kibontotta Edo copfját, és beletúrt a hajába.  
Edward a férfi vállának döntötte a fejét. Haja Roy vállán és karján terült el. A nyakát kezdte lágy csókokkal borítani. Mivel neki is jól szokott ez esni, gondolta, hogy a férfival sem lehet másképp. Tekintve, hogy tapasztalatlan volt, csak ezen az úton tudott elindulni...  
Roy hátrafeszítette a nyakát, jelezve, nagyon jólesik neki amit Edo csinál. Kezével máshol keresett fogást: az alsónadrág alá nyúlt, de csak óvatosan simogatta a fenekét.

Edo egy fokkal bátrabban csókolgatta a férfi nyakát, helyenként egy-egy nyalintással is fűszerezve a kényeztetést. Kicsit ismét fészkelődni kezdett, közelebb húzódott a férfihoz, olyannyira, hogy dereka hozzányomódott Roy alhasához.  
A férfit kezdte nagyon zavarni a saját alsója, de még elviselte, hisz a srác úgyis rajta ült... Kicsit hátrébb húzódott az ágyon és hogy ne essen hátra, a kezeit megtámasztotta maga mögött.  
Edo ráhajolt Royra. Automail kezével kicsit megtámasztotta magát, hogy ne nehezedjen egész súlyával a férfira... másik kezének ujjaival apró mintákat rajzolt a mellkasára, ujjait csókjaival követte.  
- Bámulatos vagy... - nyögte Roy, ujjai közt a szőke tincseket borzolva. Ahogy fokozódott az izgalma, Edo vállába kapaszkodott inkább, megszorítva párszor a vállát.  
Edward arcán halvány pír jelent meg, de nem szólt semmit. Ajkaival a férfi mellbimbóját csókolgatta, kezét lecsúsztatta Roy medencéjéhez és ujjai végével benyúlt az alsónadrágba.

Roy kicsit hangosan felnyögött, kezeivel vadabbul markolt a vállába, csípőjét is kicsit megemelte. Félig csukott szempilláin keresztül rápillantott kényeztetőjére.  
A fiú végigcsókolta a férfi hasát, majd megállt a köldökénél és nyelvével körbenyalogatta. Kezével nagyon lassan benyúlt a férfi alsójába, majd ugyanolyan lassan elkezdte lehúzni, közben kicsit meg is emelkedett.  
Majd az eszét vesztette, ahogy Edo lejjebb haladt. Tenyerét a fejére tette, kicsit megállt és átgondolta, jó ötlet lenne-e... majd nagyon picit lejjebb nyomta a fiú fejét, hagyva, ő döntsön. Semmit se akart erőltetni  
Edo aranyszemeiben bizonytalanság csillant, ahogy a férfira nézett, majd félmosolyra húzta a száját. Végleg megszabadította a férfit az alsójától, kezével érzékien végigsimított a belső combján majd nyelvét végighúzta Roy férfiasságán és ajkaival kezdte kényeztetni.  
- Aaah.. - lepődött meg őszintén, hátát ismét megfeszítve. Tenyerét lazán hagyta a fején, követve a mozdulásait. Vizes hajával hűvös foltot hagyott a feje alatt, ahogy a paplanhoz ért.

Ed mozdulatai kicsit bizonytalanok voltak, kezével is rásegített ajkai ténykedésére, auto-mail karjával a férfi hasát simogatta.  
Roy észrevette a bizonytalanságot a fiún, az arcát bíztatóan megsimizte. Felemelkedett egy picit, könyökével támasztva magát.  
Ed magabiztosabban folytatta és folyamatosan gyorsított a tempón.  
Egy kicsit még nézte, mit csinál Edo, majd inkább visszadőlt és próbált nyugton maradni, minden mozdulattal félt, hogy túl hamar elmegy.  
Edo még egyszer végigcsókolt a férfin, majd kissé megemelkedett és hozzásimulva Royhoz visszamászott az ajkaihoz.

- Pont jókor... - nyögte zavartan Roy. Átfonta karjait a fiú nyakán, hozzábújva, puszilgatva, köszönve meg ügyködését.  
Ed beletúrt a férfi hajába és szorosan karolta át. Jó érzés töltötte el Royt látva.  
- ííí... - szisszent fel hírtelen- a púpom... - Edo kicsit hozzáért a délután szerzett "harci sebhez", amitől magához tért kábult állapotából.  
Ajkaival megkereste a fiú ajkait, szenvedélyesen csókolta, levegőt is alig véve.  
Ed az orrán mélyen szívta be a levegőt, ajkaival egy pillanatra sem szakadva el Roytól. Kezével egy fokkal óvatosabban játszott a férfi hajával.  
A csók közben nem volt lehetősége elhelyezkedni, férfiasságát leszorította Edo könnyű teste, fokozva érzéseit. Jó rég volt már, hogy valaki így kényeztesse... és akit ő is viszont szerethet...

Edo kicsit megemelkedett cicafüle megrebbent, majd fejét a férfi vállának döntötte és szórakozottan simogatta a haját.  
Roy először maga mellé szerette volna dönteni, de inkább hagyta.  
- Irányíts Chibi... - suttogta a fülébe és a cicafarkat simogatta egy picikét mielőtt az alsó alá nyúlt.  
Ed arca kissé elkomorodott.  
- Ne hívj Chibinek - morgolódott egy kicsit, majd zavarba is jött a kéréstől. - Hogy érted...?  
- Akkor Kiscica..? Esetleg Méregzsák? - vigyorgott Roy a méregzsákon- úgy hogy nem akarlak semmire se kényszeríteni... azt teszem csak, amit tényleg szeretnél... - lazult el, ami tulajdonképpen nehezére esett, annyira égette a vágy. Legszívesebben vadul csókolta volna és leteperi, de ezt tettleg már nem akarta. Még a frászt hozná szegényre...  
Ed pirulva bólintott. Megfogta Roy kezét és paprikapiros arccal a nadrágjához húzta...

Egy mosollyal fogadta a döntést, a feneke alá nyúlt, hogy kicsit feltérdeljen. Most figyelt csak fel az alsóra, hogy az az övé.  
Tetszett a látvány, a vagy 3 számmal nagyon fehérneműn át is látszódott- és érződött- merevedése.  
Ed átkarolta a férfi nyakát. Forró lélegzete a férfi fülét súrolta...  
- Kicsit térdelj fel jobban... - simogatta a combja közt....  
- Uhmm - bólintott, majd úgy tett, ahogy a férfi mondta.  
A feltérdelő helyzetet kihasználva alsón keresztül megpuszilta a péniszét és csak utána kezdte lehúzni a ruhadarabot. Megpaskolta előbb az automailes lábát, kibújtatta az alsóból majd ugyanezt eljátszotta a másikkal is. Visszafeküdt előbbi helyzetébe és kezét lassan, cirógató mozdulatokkal érintette Edo merevedéséhez.  
Edo ott helyben képes lett volna elolvadni. Kezdte úgy érezni, hogy józan eszét rövidre zárják. Ágyékát kissé hozzányomta a férfi kezéhez...

Roy beharapta az ajkát, ahogy nézte, miként reagált Edo az érintésére. Lassan de határozottan kulcsolta rá kezét, fejét is félrefordította.  
A fiú hangosabban felnyögött, majd a szája elé húzta a kezét, hogy visszafogja vele a hangját. Másik kezét Roy vállára csúsztatta.  
- Nálam aligha leszel hangosabb... - nyugtatta meg Roy kajánul.  
Őrjítően lassan simogatta, kényeztette, a sietség nem volt tervbe véve...  
Edward megremegett és a homlokát a férfi vállának döntötte. Kínzásnak érezte, amit Roy csinál, mégis jó érzés volt. Vágyott a férfi érintésére és úgy érezte, megőrül a lassúságtól... azt az örömet azonban nem akarta megadni neki, hogy megkérje, gyorsítson...  
Roy tudta, milyen érzés lehet Edwardnak, még lassabbra váltott, szabad kezét az arany tincsekbe fúrta. Támadt egy ötlete, Edo arcát maga felé fordította, mélyen a szemébe nézett...

Edward a vágytól kicsit bágyadt tekintettel nézett a férfira, várt, hogy mire készül...  
Persze nem készült semmire, de látni akarta, miként reagál a különféle érintésekre, vagy hogy picit megáll a keze, csak tartja, újra cirógatni kezdi, megint rákulcsolja egészen...  
Másik kezével a hüvelykujját végighúzta a puha ajkakon, újra és újra.  
Edward lehunyta a szemét és fojtottan felnyögött, majd ajkait kissé szétnyitotta és nyelvét végighúzta a férfi ujján...  
Roy megpróbált nem tudomást venni arról, ő maga is mennyire felizgult állapotban van, csak nézte megigézve a furcsa szemeket. Nyelt egyet és tovább kínozta a hol lassuló, hol gyorsuló mozdulataival, vajon hogy reagál a másik a hosszú gyötrésre.  
Edward már nehezen tudta visszafogni magát és ez az arcára is ki volt írva. Amikor már végképp nem bírta a férfi füléhez hajolt egy hangosabb nyögés kíséretében.  
- Miért... csinálod ezt ? - zihálta, közben forró lélegzete végigsúrolta a férfi bőrét.  
- Régóta erre vártam, nem akarlak gyorsan lezavarni, kiélvezem minden pillanatát... - mondta határozottan majd kaján vigyorra húzta száját - és mert jó elnézegetni közben miként reagálod le...- suttogta és csak két ujjával érintette, rcsakazértisr1;...  
Ed ajkait fojtott nyögés hagyta el közben valami kínzásról motyogott... Próbált nem az égető érzésre koncentrálni, bár elég nehéz volt... Közelebb hajolt Roy füléhez és finoman ráharapott, majd apró nyalintásokkal kényeztette.

Roy eddigi önfegyelme majdhogynem megsemmisült, Edo nyakába nyögdécselt, hátha tompítja, de már sok volt neki, hogy épp rottr1; ül a fiú...  
- Gyere kicsit előrébb... - kérlelte inkább, szabad kezét Edo fenekére helyezve, hogy mozduljon.  
- Várj még.... - súgta a fiú halkan és nyelvével egy nedves csíkot húzott a férfi nyakára. Kölcsön kenyér visszajár és ugyan már alig bírta ő is, legalább egy kicsit akarta húzni a férfit.  
- Pont rajta ülsz... - próbálkozott még, simogatva a fenekét, combját... ahogy Edo néha megmozdult, úgy nyögött ő is fel, elárulva mennyire visszakapta a kis gonoszkodását...  
Edward szándékosan mocorgott egy sort.  
- Mintha nem érezném... - súgta a férfi fülébe, majd végül kissé megemelkedett...  
Roy megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott fel- átfutott az agyán, milyen jó, hogy már nem a szálláson lakik a többiekkel- közelebb húzta a derekánál Edot, és erősebben rámarkolt... gyorsabban simogatta, húzogatta, szabad kezével Ed vállát hátrébb tolta, látva ismét a fiú arcát...  
Edward lecsukta a szemeit. Arcára kiült az élvezet és hangos nyögések törtek fel belőle. Ezután Roy arcára pillantott, vágytól csillogó tekintettel, majd ajkaival a férfié után kapott nyelvével mohón kutatott a másik után.  
Roy a gyors letámadástól levegőt is alig tudott venni, mindkét kezét a srác fenekére fonta, nem törődve hogy összekeni egyik kezével.

Ed halkan belemordult a csókba, nem is próbálta tagadni, hogy élvezi a helyzetet. Közelebb nyomta magát a férfihoz...  
- Ezután te is velem tartasz a zuhanyzóba, ugye tudod...? - szakította meg picit a csókot egy aprócska fenyegetéssel, és tartotta a fiút, nehogy megint ráüljön és sakkba tartsa... Amilyen állapotba került, nem bírta volna sokáig....  
- Ezt is sikerült elérned... - súgta halkan csípőjével mozgolódni kezdett.  
- Úgy mocorogj hogy én még... - a feneke alatt a combjára simította kezeit és visszahúzta a hasára a srácot- nagyon is fel vagyok izgulva....  
Ed beletúrt óvatosan a férfi hajába és rápillantott.  
- Akkor ne húzzuk tovább... érezni akarlak... - búgta vágyakozó hangon.  
Roy olyan döbbenten nézett rá, amennyire csak lehetett, de ez kellemes meglepetés volt.  
- Maradsz így...? - kérdezte félrefordított fejjel hisz még mindig nem akart semmit ráerőltetni.  
Ed lehunyta a szemét és bólintott.  
- Rád bízom... innen...  
- Maradhatsz ahol vagy... - simogatta meg Edo arcát. Gyönyörködve nézte a fiút, pár hajtincset fogott az ujjai közé hagyva hogy a szálak körülcirógassák a bőrét.  
Edo arcán erősebb pír jelent meg. Egyik kezét a férfi ujjaira kulcsolta, majd közelebb hajolt hozzá és forrón megcsókolta.

Roy egyelőre hagyta, hogy a fiú irányítsa. Az automail érintésére ismét az a kellemes borzongás futott végig rajta, ami már előtte is. Most már kezdte érteni, miért: ott volt első nap, hogy Edora automailt tettek, kezdetektől így ismerte, ez volt az ő különös ismertetője. No meg az arany szemek, kis termet, de ez mégis más volt. Nyelvük szenvedélyes táncot járt, rég élvezett ennyire csókot.  
Edward egészen belemerült a csókba. Majd elszakadt a férfitól és pár centire elhúzódott onnan figyelte a sötét szempárt. Kezével beletúrt a férfi hajába, majd kicsit lejjebb csúszott a hasán az ágyéka felé...  
A férfi jóleső sóhajtással "válaszolt", szemét egy pillanatra behunyta. Kezeit hátratette a feje fölé és mellé, mintha nyújtózna és ott is hagyta őket, ahogy a pillantása Edoéval találkozott.  
Edo vágyakozó pillantással figyelte a férfit. Tekintetével végigmérte a mellkasát, az izmokat, majd az arcát és a karját. Kicsit megemelkedett és még hátrébb csúszott, kezével Roy férfiasságához nyúlt, majd lassú mozdulattal végigsimított rajta...  
Roy félig nyitott ajkakkal nézte, megnyalta szája szélét, de a hirtelen egyik kézfejét a szájához kapta, hogy a nyögést lehetőleg ne hallja az utca is...

Hihetetlen, miket tud belőle kihozni ez a fiú, futott át az agyán és igyekezett nyugton maradni. Átadta Edwardnak a kezdeményezést, és ehhez tartani is akarja magát. Ő maga már leteperte volna szíve szerint.  
Edward automail kezével végigsimított a férfi mellkasán, másikkal kicsit rásegített, hogy testük eggyé válhasson... amint megérezte a férfit hangosan felnyögött és összeszorította a szemét. Először megremegett egy kicsit a fájdalomtól, a légzése szaggatottabbá vált. Pár pillanatig úgy maradt, majd kinyitotta a szemét és a férfira nézett...  
Roy már nem próbálta tompítani a hangját, hosszan felnyögött, fejét hátrafeszítette és úgy nézett Edora. Egy pillanatig aggódott, mennyire fájhat neki, de az arckifejezéséről leolvasta, élvezi.

Edo lassan megmozdult, gyorsabban megszokta a helyzetet, mint először, és lassú egyenletes mozgásba kezdett. Közben egyre hangosabban nyögdécselt. Kezével a férfi mellkasának támaszkodott. Néha kicsit gyorsított, majd ismét lelassított ezzel is húzva a férfit, és saját magát is.  
Teste többször megfeszült, Edoval ellentétben ő még nem elégült ki, egyre nehezebben tartotta magát. Jobb kezével lustán a fiú férfiasságához nyúlt, épp csak ujjbegyeivel érintve, majd a hasát cirógatta meg és kihívóan a szemébe nézett.  
A fiút a férfi érintésétől kellemes borzongás járta át. A tempót egyre fokozta és hangos sóhajok hagyták el ajkait.  
Roy ujjai felfelé vándoroltak a mellkasán mígnem Edo arcához ért és arcát maga felé fordította, hogy a szemébe nézzen. Beletúrt a hajába, súrolva a cicafüleket.  
Edo egészen kipirult. A cicafülei különösen érzékenynek bizonyultak, közben a mozgást sem hagyta abba..  
Látva a cicafülek gyors megrebbenéseit, visszatért rájuk, másik kezével - mely eddig a feje felett pihent- pedig gyengéden markolt a fiú fenekébe.  
Edo lehunyta a szemeit és átadta magát az érzésnek. Olykor rápillantott Roy arcára. Kezével kissé heves mozdulatokkal simogatta a férfi mellkasát.  
A cicafülekről rögtön Edo férfiasságára váltott, körbekulcsolta és ugyanazt kezdte játszani, amit előtte is: lassan, gyengéden simogatta, néha alig érintette... Sejtette, milyen őrjítő érzés ez... és most meg akarta őrjíteni a srácot, hogy mindig emlékezzen erre az éjszakára.

Edo hangosan felnyögött, már arra sem figyelt, hogy visszafogja magát. Forró hullámokban tört rá a vágy, bőrén izzadságcseppek gyöngyöződtek. Kezével a férfi vállába markolt, majd kissé lehajtotta a fejét. Sóhajai egyre mélyültek. Át akarta ölelni a férfit, ezért kezével kicsit maga felé húzta.  
Roy felült az ágyon, egyik karjával átkarolva Edo nyakát, másikkal nem feledkezett meg kényeztetni jóval lejjebb... Nyelvével a nyakán kezdett játszani, néha egy-egy pillangó puszival kényeztette...  
Edo mindkét karját átfonta a férfi nyakánál. Fejét kicsit lehajtotta, így forró lélegzete Roy fülét és nyakát súrolta...  
Edo forró testétől már nem is nagyon akarta tartani magát, csókjait nyögések váltották fel. Szorosabban karolta magához, hasához dörgölve így Edo hímtagját.  
Edo lábával enyhén átkarolta Roy derekát. Forró sóhajai között, nyelvével meg-megérintette a férfi bőrét, először az arcán, majd a nyakán.  
A dereka köré fonódott lábak szorosan tartották, alig volt hely a kezének amivel Ed ágyékánál dolgozott. A cicafarkat kezdte simítgatni, hogy figyelmét elterelje, de nem bírta tovább, teste megfeszült, arcát a fiú vállába fúrta és a cicafarokról a hátához kapott, körmeit kicsit belemélyesztette, de csak annyira, hogy ne okozzon fájdalmat.

A fiú érezte, hogy a férfi teste megfeszül. A fejét és hátát kissé hátrahajtotta, amikor Roy körmei a bőréhez értek. Mintha csak a férfira várt volna, az ő teste is megfeszült és hangosan felnyögött, ahogy a beteljesülés hullámait érezte a testében...  
Roy keze lesiklott Edo hátáról a feneke mögé. Fáradtan dőlt hátra, egyik keze mellette, másik a hasán. Erőtlenül felemelte a hasáról és rápillantott. A látványra elmosolyodott, és visszatette.  
Ed lehunyt szemekkel feküdt rá a férfi mellkasára. Arcán halvány pír volt és igyekezett magához térni...  
Halkan pihegett pár percig, hallgatva Edo lélegzését, élvezni az életet, hogy katonaként is igenis lehet boldog. Agyából kizárta a háború gondolatát, ez az éjjel csak az övék...  
Átkarolta a fiút, nedves kezét a derekába törölve.  
- Még áll az, hogy velem jössz fürödni...? - jutott eszébe, hogy is indult az este.  
Ed mormogott valamit. Nem sok hiányzott neki, hogy elnyomja az álom. A férfi karjaiban, béke, nyugalom és ez az illat, meg persze a kellemes fáradtság, ami átjárta a testét. Roy kérdésére kicsit megemelte a fejét, majd felnézett rá.  
- Igen... Nem ártana egy zuhany...  
- Gondolom még nem fürödtél tábornokkal, most itt a lehetőség... - élénkült fel picit Roy és szokásos öntelt vigyora is visszatért.  
Ed tekintete még kicsit homályos volt. Bágyadtan bólintott, majd arcát a férfi nyakába temette.  
- Majd ha lesz erőm elmegyek odáig...  
- Mit ne mondjak, én se tudnék 10 kört futni most a ház körül... - mosolygott és szorosabban magához ölelte- örülök, hogy itt vagy....  
Ed elmosolyodott és elégedetten mormolt valamit.  
- Én is örülök... - mondta végül és felnézett a férfira. - Gyerünk a fürdőbe...  
Roy elégedetten sóhajtott.  
- Mehetünk...


	15. Első éjszaka együtt

Edonak nem nagyon akarózott lemászni a férfiról, de végül is felült és Royt figyelte.  
- Meddig kell még rád várni? - piszkálta -  
- Nos, bármilyen kicsi is vagy, ilyen fáradtan aligha tudok veled elegánsan feltápászkodni, ahogy egy Tábornokhoz illene... - válaszolt enyhe pökhendiséggel és elnézegette a srácot.  
Edward arcát elöntötte a pír.  
- Ne hívjon kicsinek... nem vagyok TÖRPE!! - durcizott, majd lemászott az ágyról és az ajtó felé indult.  
- Bár a felettesed vagyok, attól még eltekintek a magázástól, akkor is mikor már nem rajtam tartózkodsz... - vigyorgott Roy arra utalva, mindig akkor vált magázásba, ha épp nincs köztük semmi testi kapcsolat. Kényelmesen felkelt és jólesően nyújtózott az ágy mellett.  
A fiú elpirult, cicafülei megrebbentek és bólintott.  
- De ha felhúzol magázni foglak... - mondta még kissé durcásan, majd megállt az ajtóban, hogy bevárja a férfit.  
- És olyankor a felettesedként bánjak veled...? - húzta sunyi mosolyra a száját- és hogy érted, hogy felhúzlak...? - kalandozott el a fantáziája és megállt a fiú mellet. Csípőre tett kézzel lehajolt Edohoz...  
Edo arcán szintén sunyi mosoly jelent meg.  
- Ahogy gondolod... - súgta halkan, majd egy sóhajjal folytatta - Óh, tábornok, kérem érjen hozzám...  
Roy kicsit meghökkent, de az ötlet tetszett neki, főleg ahogy Edo előadta...  
- Csak szavadon ne fogjalak... - fenyegette kedvesen és az arcához hajolt. Csókra nyitotta száját, de az utolsó pillanatban ajkait Edo arcán húzta végig és beleszimatolt a nyakába, majd elindult a fürdő felé...  
- Inkább ne... - gondolta végig Ed. Csak piszkálni akarta a férfit, nem gondolta annyira komolyan... Sietve indult Roy után a fürdőbe.  
- Elég, ha zuhanyozunk, nem?  
- Nocsak, meggondoltad magad? Bár lassan neked ágyban a helyed, a másik értelemben... is... - merengett el a fürdőbe lépve- gyere... - nyújtotta a kezét felé...  
Ed elvigyorodott és megfogta a felé nyújtott kezet.  
- Már miért lenne ágyban a helyem?  
- Az egyik, mert még gyerek vagy... Másikat sejtheted... - húzta maga mellé és megengedte a vizet.  
Ed felvonta az egyik szemöldökét.  
- Nem is olyan régen igencsak nem gyerekként kezeltél... - simogatta meg a férfi mellkasát.  
- Te se mint a felettesedre, tekintettél rám - vágott vissza jókedvűen. Jól bevált, szívdöglesztő tusfürdőjét levette a tartóról és egy adaggal nyomott a markába. Kicsit szétkente a kezén majd a fiúra nézett.  
Edo kezével a férfi kezéhez nyúlt és egy keveset átvett a tusfürdőből, majd Roy hátába kezdte masszírozni.  
Roy élvezte ahogy a finom, gyengéd kezek masszírozzák. Közel lépett Edohoz és a vállára kente az illatos folyadékot, majd kicsit határozottabb mozdulatokkal a bőrébe dörgölte.  
Ed beszívta a tusfürdő illatát és elmosolyodott, most a férfi mellkasát vette célba és simogatta a bőrét...  
Roy sóhajtott a gondolatra, mióta várt erre, hányszor képzelte el... és most itt vannak, együtt zuhanyoznak, érzik egymás illatát...  
Szokás szerint bőven használta a tusfürdőt, a flakonból folyatva Edo vállára. Mindenütt habot dörzsölt a bőrére, és gyönyörködve nézte keze nyomán a fehér habos bőrt.  
Edo habot dörzsölt a kezére és Roy orrára kente, majd jót nevetett rajta.  
Roy mosolyogva tűrte, és nem törölte le, inkább ő is beszállt a játékba: lekapta a sampont, és gyorsan a füle közé nyomott felőle, felhabosítva. Ázott hajjal biztos nagyon sexy.  
Ed kezével elvett egy kis habot, majd a férfi arcára kente, mintha szakálla lenne...  
- Nem is áll annyira rosszul.. vénember...  
Roy meglepődve tapogatta új "szakállát".  
- Hm... szakállam nőtt, annyit vártam rád... - biggyesztette le száját, ami a habtól nem volt elég látványos, de a fejét is lehajtotta és sóhajtott. Arca megrándult a kitörni készülő nevetéstől, de beharapta gyorsan az alsó ajkát, amitől a szájába ment egy kevés hab...  
Ed felnevetett.  
- Annyit azért csak nem kellett várnod... - dörgölte hozzá az orrát a férfi arcához, aminek következtében az ő orra is habos lett. Ujjait kicsit bevizezte és letörölte vele a férfi szájáról a habot. - Megenni viszont nem szerencsés.. nem arra találták ki...  
- Azért eleget... - gondolt arra, mikor találkoztak először és megnyalta szelíden Edo ujjait- borzalmas íze volt, de az illatát jó lesz rajtad érezni... lépett tovább a hab megevésén és számára érdekesebb dolgokra koncentrált.  
- Valami rosszat mondtam..? - fordította el a fejét és úgy fürkészte Edo arcát. Olyan szépen tud nézni, a cicafarka ázottan lógott, a fülein néhány pamacs ült... a részletekbe megint kezdett túlságosan elmerülni...  
Edo megrázta a fejét és vízcseppekkel árasztotta el a környezetét.  
- Semmit... csak elgondolkoztam... hogy mióta vártál. - nézett fel a férfira, majd az egész arcát megszabadította a habtól.  
- Ne akard tudni... Még a végén az öreg mellé perverznek is kikiáltasz... - húzta el a száját zavartam. Ez kicsit kényes téma volt számára, az elején még ő sem gondolta komolyan... aztán egyre többet gondolt rá, már nem is a piszkálódást élvezte, hanem hogy reagált rá a fiú...  
A fiú kissé zavart pillantásokkal nézett rá, és akaratlanul is belegondolt... amikor először találkozott a férfival... már akkor is így nézett rá? Megrázta a fejét, inkább nem akarta tovább szőni a gondolatmenetet.  
- Részemről inkább vacsorázzunk - terelte gyorsan a témát-  
- Ha ez megnyugtat, nem 12 évesen kezdtél érdekelni...- vigyorgott és magában még hozzá tette, az alkimista vizsgánál csak arra gondolt, milyen jó srác lesz egyszer... erős, merész, de a helyén van a szíve- tudsz főzni? - kérdezte gyorsan, hogy nem kalandozzon ismét el- Bár a konyhába belesve nem úgy tűnt...  
Azt meg végképp nem mondaná el, hogyha nem is 12 évesen, de 13 végénél már gondolt arra, milyen jó lenne, ha közelebb kerülhetne hozzá. Sose hitte volna, hogy nem csak álmodozás marad...  
Edo elpirult a kérdést hallva. Igazából rendelte a kaját, de azt Roynak nem kell tudnia.. csak piszkálná emiatt is.  
- Ne firtassuk... majd megkóstolod...  
- Vigyázz, a ruháim nagyok lesznek rád... - figyelmeztette Edot, csak kicsit utalva, hogyha ételmérgezésben meghalna, nehéz lenne a helyébe lépjen - és sokkal alacsonyabb is vagy...  
Ed gyilkos pillantást vetett rá, majd fogta a zuhanyt és a langyos vízzel lemosta magáról a tusfürdő habját.  
- Ha meg akarnálak ölni, már megtettem volna... - fűzte még hozzá, majd a férfi arca felé spricolta a vizet.  
Roy prüszkölve köpte ki a vizet, hisz ezt nem hagyhatta szó nélkül.  
- Már nem is magázol...? - biggyesztette le az ajkát megjátszott szomorúsággal. - Nem olyan rég döntetlen lett az összecsapásunk... - tette még hozzá. Edo évi értékelését vele kellett párbajba lerendezni.  
- Döntetlen, mert nem akartalak laposra verni... - nyújtott nyelvet, majd kimászott a kádból és törülköző felé nyúlt, majd visszanézett. - Jön...? Tisztelt Perverz Tábornok?  
- Őrnagy, a jobb fülén maradt egy pamacs!- szólt utána és elkezdte lemosni magát. Nem semmi, mindig besértődik valamin. - Amúgy lassú voltál... - jegyezte még meg felidézve azt a napot, hogy összecsaptak.  
- Pamacs? - nézett a tükörbe, majd megtörölgette a fülét. - Nem voltam lassú... - tette hozzá, majd elgondolkozott - talán egy kicsit, de az csak azért volt, mert előző nap alig aludtam... - nézett sunyin a férfira. - Allal el voltunk foglalva...  
- Egy férfinak tudnia kell kezelni a magánéletét és a párbajokat is... - csóválta a fejét Roy- én se épp 8 órát aludtam, Havoc nyúzott, tényleg veled kell megküzdjek? Maes pedig azon óbégatott, mégiscsak gyerek vagy, ne essek neked rögtön... - idézte fel miket mondtak barátai a bunyó hallatára. Közben kilépett a kádból, és Edo mögé lépett. Letörülte a füle hátuljáról a másik pamacsot is, amit a tükörből nem látott a fiú.  
Edo hátrahajtotta a fejét és vigyorgó arccal nézett a férfira.  
- Azért mégiscsak nekem estél... bár nem a párbaj alatt...  
- Egen, de védelmemre legyen mondva, nem tiltakoztál túlságosan...- csapott a fiú fenekére és a hálóba ment összeszedni a ruháit.  
- Túlságosan nem, mert váratlanul ért... - követte a férfit a háló felé derekán törülközővel, majd kotorászni kezdett a táskájában, valami pizsamaféle után. Végül talált egy fehér alsót és egy ujjatlan fekete felsőt, amit jónak tartott, majd elkezdett felöltözni.  
Roy szokás szerint legeltette a szemeit egy kicsit. Nem is válaszolt rögtön, elindult inkább felfedezni a konyhája maradványait, amire már lelkiekben felkészült.  
- Engem is váratlanul ért... - jegyezte meg félhangosan, míg a konyhába ment  
Edo a nyomában ment, haja kibontva terült el a vállán és még kicsit vizes volt, közben a füleit piszkálta, mintha víz ment volna bele.  
- Azt hiszem már nem számít... - mosolyodott el, majd az asztalra nézett, ahol ki volt rakva a vacsorának szánt adag... - meg kellene melegíteni...  
Roy mosolyogva nézett a fiúra.  
- Te így megtanultál volna főzni...? - lepődött meg- mindenesetre elfogok melletted hízni, ha nem vigyázok... -csóválta meg a fejét.  
Edo arca lángvörös lett.  
- Igazából nem... nem tudok főzni... - motyogta zavartan és a macskafarkát csavargatta.  
- legalább nem sértődsz meg ha nem eszem halálra magam... - vigyorgott és leült, ölébe húzva a srácot- de te még növésben vagy, egyél csak.  
A fiú kissé pirulva nézett a férfira. Most, hogy az ölében ült, így volt kb egy magas vele... A villa után nyúlt, majd belekotorászott az ételbe és egy falatot a szájába nyomott, majd megrágcsálta és lenyelte. Egész finomnak gondolta. A következő falatot Roy szájába nyomta.  
- Na milyen?  
Roy csak most jött rá mennyire éhes lett...  
- Egész ehető, sőt... - szólt elismerően. A menzán se főznek rosszul, de ott nem kettesbe eszik az ember a ... szeretőjével..? Gondolkodott el egy picikét...  
Edo elmosolyodott, majd érdeklődve vizslatta Roy arcát.  
- Min jár az eszed...?  
- Nem is tudom... - vallotta meg csendesen, nem tudta magát hirtelen kifejezni. Minden olyan gyorsan történt. Csak azt tudta, hogy erre sem gondolt volna...  
Ed még egy falatot nyomott a férfi szájába.  
- Akkor gondolkodj még... én eszek... - folytatta, amit elkezdett. Furcsa volt még neki a szituáció,de igyekezett gyorsan hozzászokni a helyzethez..  
- Mért van néha olyan érzésem, hogy néha féltékeny vagy...? - kérdezte csendesen. Maes szerint olyan korszakban van, hogy mindenen felkaphatja a vizet, érzékeny és sértődékeny.  
Edo kezében megállt a villa és zavart tekintettel nézett fel a féfire.  
- Talán lenne rá okom...? - kérdezte csendesen, bár inkább kitörni készülő vulkánra hasonlított a hangja.  
- Nincs függő kapcsolatom, ha erre gondolsz- vont vállat Roy- legutóbb rajtad kívül Havoc került közelebbi kapcsolatba... - gondolkodott el a csókon. Nos, volt már jobb nála, vonta le magába a következtetést.  
- Havoc? - pattant ki a férfi öléből és ugrott jó pár méteres távolságra. - Szóval tényleg, csak szórakozik velem? Ha most nincs más ürge jó vagyok én is...?  
- Féltékenyebb tudsz lenni egy nőnél is... - sóhajtott Roy- Havoc pont tőled hozta az üzenetet... - magyarázta, de elnézve a fiút inkább hagyta. - Na de Hadnagy, ha evett, akár mehetünk vissza a hálóba...  
- Ne hasonlítson egy nőhöz Tábornok! - fújtatott, mint egy ideges kiscica, majd belépett a nappaliba. - A kanapén alszok... jó éjt.. - morgott, majd feküdt le és fordult befelé.  
- Ahogy gondolja... - sóhajtott és a hűtőhöz lépett. Kivette az üdítőjét és töltött egy pohárral. Nagyjából elpakolt az asztalról, ha már Edo besértődve kiviharzott, ráhárult.  
Míg a fürdőbe átlibbent fogat mosni, szomorúan rápillantott a fiúra, majd a szobájába menet is vetett rá egy pillantást.  
- Szokás szerint egyedül aludhatok... - jegyezte meg csendesen és behúzta az ajtót. Mikor magára húzta a paplant, rájött, tényleg nagyon egyedül maradt megint...  
Edo magába dühöngött. Nem értette, hogy hogy lehet a férfi ilyen, hogy mindig piszkálja... vagy csak ő venne mindent ennyire a lelkére? De akkor is... legalább idejöhetett volna... Felült a sötét szobában és a hálószoba felé pillantott. Bemenjen, vagy se? Royjal szeretett volna aludni, mégiscsak ez az első éjszakájuk, de a fene nagy becsülete nem engedte, hogy bekopogjon. Végül is úgy döntött, hogy vár egy kicsit... ha más nem majd bemegy miután a férfi elaludt...  
Roy a hasára fordult, hátat fordítva a világnak. Igen, egy önző, hűvös dög tud lenni, tudta magáról, de aligha tud gyökeresen megváltozni... Túl sokat volt egyedül, komoly kapcsolata pedig... felejtősek voltak.  
Hogy kicsit jobb kedvre derüljön, felidézett pár szebb pillanatot, így nyomta el az álom...  
Edo már majdnem elaludt, de nem akart Roy nélkül. Hirtelen kapta fel a fejét, majd a hálószoba felé fülelt. Halk egyenletes szuszogást hallott. Felkelt és fogta a párnát, meg a magának kinevezett takarót és belépett a szobába. Nagyon halkan szólította Royt, de mivel nem hallott választ közelebb lépett végül megállt az ágy mellett és a férfi arcát figyelte. Elmosolyodott, majd kisöpört egy kósza tincset a lehunyt szemek elől. Úgy látta, hogy a férfi bal oldalán kényelmesen elfér ezért felmászott az ágyra, majd kissé összehúzta magát, fejét Roy válla mellé tette és lehunyta a szemeit...  
Roy érezte, hogy hozzábújt valaki. Először azt hitte, félálomban képzelte csak, de azért kezével a baloldala felé nyújt. Tényleg mellé feküdt, nem csak álmodta... Oldalra fordult és karjával átölelte a fiút, kicsit közelebb bújt közben...  
Ed felnézett rá, majd szorosabban bújt hozzá. Fejét a férfi mellkasába fúrta és elégedett mosoly jelent meg az arcán.  
- Hadnagy, örülök, hogy itt van... - motyogta jókedvűen és megfordult a fejében, húzza-e a srácot. Próba szerencse... - Havocra pont ezért nem kell féltékenynek lenned... Sose bújt így hozzám...  
- Nem bírtam volna nyugodtan aludni... - bújt szorosabban a férfihoz. - Amúgy meg Havoc addig van az élők között, amíg nem bújik így hozzád... - mondta fenyegető hangon.  
- Közös fényképezéseknél akkor majd próbálom nem az ő vállát ölelni... - vigyorgott Roy.  
Ed felnézett rá.  
-Sokat hozza még ezt szóba Tábornok?  
- Maga féltékenykedik... Én csak válaszolok... - húzta az idegeit. Erről nehéz lesz leszoknia, megszokásból piszkálódott.  
Ed idegesen mocorgott egy sort, térdével akaratlanul is súrolta a férfi ágyékát, de ő ezt észre sem vette. Fentebb csúszott a fejét pedig ismét Roy mellkasába temette.  
- Csak hagyjon pihenni... maga mondta, hogy még gyerek vagyok...  
Roy kuncogott egyet ezen és egyik kezével a nedves tincsekbe túrt.  
- Fárasztó alattam dolgozni, mi...? De jó ötlet, pihenni, reggel egy Riza és Maes fog nekem esni több köteg papírral.. - sóhajtott fáradtan.  
- Alattad is, meg fölötted is... - motyogta félálomba. - Majd bemegyek én is veled...  
- Maradsz itthon, délutánra meg van programod... - jelentette ki határozottan, és nagyon jól esett neki, amit Edo mondott.  
Edo kómásan nézett fel rá, már nem igazán fogta fel a férfi szavait. Lassan bólintott, ráhagyta... csak alhasson végre.  
Roy félig megnyertnek érezte ezt a csatát, és remélte, tényleg lemondott az akciójáról. Nyugodtabban bújt szorosabban Edohoz, abban a tudatban, végre nincs egyedül.  
Edo hamarosan mélyen aludt és egyenletesen szuszogott. Jóleső érzés volt valaki mellé bújni, hagyni, hogy átkarolja, érezni a melegét és hallani a szívverését. Utoljára talán gyerekkorában aludt ilyen békésen...


	16. Nagydarab kistestvér

Edo korán reggel felkelt és álmosan nézett körbe, meglátta maga mellett az alvó férfit és közelebb bújt hozzá, fejét a vállára hajtotta és ismét lehunyta a szemeit. Elégedetten "dorombolt" , ami akkor sem maradt abba, amikor visszaaludt...  
Roy lassan ébredezett, fura bizsergést érzett a vállánál. Pislogott párat, és rájött, Edo mellette is maradt, ennek pedig nagyon örült. Jókedvűen hátranyúlt és az automailt magához húzta, adott rá pár puszit... Majd feltűnt neki hogy a bizsergés nem más, mint dorombolás.  
Ed kicsit mozgolódott, de nem ébredt fel. A halk mormogás néha kicsit felerősödött, majd lehalkult, de teljesen nem szűnt meg. Arca nyugodt volt és egyenletesen szuszogott.  
Roy óvatosan lefejtette magáról a srácot, és magában hálás volt, amiért mélyen aludt. Nem szerette volna felébreszteni, halkan felkelt, tiszta ruhákat vett ki a szekrényből és lábujjhegyen kiosont a nappaliba. Minél kisebb zajt csapva megmosakodott, felöltözött, majd csak nem tudott úgy elmenni otthonról, hogy ne adna egy búcsú puszit. Ha már teljesült egy vágya amiben már lassan nem is reménykedett, ennyi a minimum. Visszament a hálóba, gyengéden egy puszit nyomott Edo arcára és elindult ki a szobából.  
A srác mozgolódni kezdett, majd ásítva felült.  
- Elmész? -; kérdezte a szemét dörzsölve.  
- Felébresztettelek? Azt hittem, mélyen alszol... - fordult hátra zavartan Roy - A Tábornokot várják a munkahelyén, és nem akarok nekik csalódást okozni. Még unatkoznának... - eresztett meg egy gonosz mosolyt. - Délután legyél készen mire hazajövök.  
- De... én is menni akartam... amúgy meg hova megyünk délután? - dörzsölte még mindig a szemét, majd kimászott a takaró alól és a fürdő fele indult, de megállt Roy előtt.  
- Maradsz, este már megbeszéltük- jelentette ki Roy arra gondolva, Edo este felelőtlen ígéretet tett. - Később elviszlek valahova- a vitát lezárandó, a srácot a pólójánál gyengéden megmarkolva húzta közel magához és egy lágy csókot lehelt a puha ajkaira. - Vigyázz a házra, a konyha pedig nem kutató labor...  
Edward kérdőn nézett rá, de végül is nem firtatta a dolgot. Finoman magához húzta a férfit és egy apró puszit nyomott az ajkaira. - Én mindig vigyázok - mosolyodott el sunyin. Majd intett a férfinek és a fürdő felé indult.  
Roy sóhajtva nézett utána. Aranyos, csak tényleg maradjon is itthon.  
- Majd akkor délután- lépett ki az ajtón. Az utcán az előző napnál kissé jobb idő volt, de a kedve is sokat változott azóta. A főhadiszállásra is kifejezetten jókedvűen libbent be, Armstrong nagy örömére.  
Armstrong az irodájában várta a férfit. Nem számított rá, hogy ilyen jókedvűnek látja, ezért kicsit meg is lepődött. Már neki is gyanús volt, hogy valami történhetett az elmúlt pár napban az újdonsült Tábornokkal, de végülis a kinevezésére fogta.  
- Jó reggelt Uram! - köszöntötte amint megérkezett.  
- Jó reggelt Őrnagy! - köszönt Roy is vidáman- többiek bent vannak már?  
Épp csak kérdezte, mikor Riza is megérkezett.  
- Jó reggelt, de jó kedvű mindenki! - nézett a két férfire döbbenten. Ilyen is rég volt, főleg, miután háborúba készültek...

Edward a tükör előtt állt és figyelte magát. Olyan gyorsan történt minden, hogy gondolkodni sem volt ideje. Itt van Roy lakásán... a főnöke lakásán, mint szerető? Megrázta kissé a fejét. Roynak csak ezért kellene? Ezt már tisztázták ugyan, de most inkább azon gondolkozott, hogy a férfi mit jelent neki... Szereti? Vagy talán csak vonzódik hozzá? Fiatal és eddig soha senki nem fordult felé ilyen gyengéden, soha senki nem érintette ilyen szenvedéllyel vagy csókolta meg így... lehet, hogy csak erre vágyik, és azért van Roy mellett...?  
Megrázta a fejét ismét. Az nem lehet, akkor nem lett volna féltékeny... Eldöntötte, hogy ezt meg kell beszélnie Royjal... majd bemegy hozzá, de utána az is eszébe jutott, hogy Elyshianak szülinapja lesz és mintha Roy említette volna, hogy elnéznek Hughesékhoz... akkor ajándékot kell venni...

Hughes lelkesen csapott le az irodában összegyűlt társaságra.  
- Ugye mindenki emlékszik, hogy kit ünneplünk ezen a gyönyörű verőfényes napon?  
- Látom sikerült neked is felkelni... - sóhajtott Roy és Armstrong takarásába menekült, hátulról viszont Havoc támadta be.  
- De szépen összejött a társaság. És a Tábornokunk is napok óta nem volt ilyen jókedvében, lehet nála bevágódni... - vigyorgott Roy vállára csapva- mindenki megvan a régi csapatból? - érdeklődött majd Hughest meglátva eszébe jutott valami- Alezredes, nagyon boldog szülinapot Elysiának, nagy buli lesz?  
Hughes bólintott.  
- És a kis tündérem nevében is remélem, hogy sokan megjelentek...  
Közben Armstrong lecsapott Havocra és ismét az újoncokat hozta fel...  
-... ha így folytatják az edzést hamarosan a nyomomba érhetnek, bár nemes és ősi családom izmaival nehéz felvenni a versenyt, de ha kitartanak, bizonyára sikerrel járhatnak... köszönöm, hogy ma is jön segíteni!  
- Őrnagy, alig tudok járni... minden iz...  
- Ejnye Havoc, mit művelt? - vigyorgott rá Roy gonoszan- most nézem, tényleg elég nyúzott...  
Hughes végigmérte a férfit.  
- Valóban... szedje össze magát, egész nap munka van!  
- Hé, ez összeesküvés! - fakadt ki Havoc, főleg mivel Armstrong is vágyakozva nézett rá... elképzelte, mire gondolhat: ma is egész nap rajta tart bemutatót az újoncok előtt...  
- Ma elég hosszú napunk lesz, Armstrong és Havoc akkor az újoncokat vállalják? - vonta le a következtetést Riza.  
Armstrong megragadta a szőke férfit és bólintott, majd el is indult...  
Alphonse zörgött végig a folyosón és a kis bagázs felé vette az irányt. Hamarosan közelebb ért és megállt, majd kissé meghajolt.  
- Jó reggelt... - köszönt megilletődve majd körbenézett. - A bátyámat merre találom? - a fiú aznap reggel érkezett meg a városba, mivel tudta, hogy a testvérének születésnapja van. Mindenképpen fel akarta köszönteni....  
Roy kis híján fenékre ült, és átkozta Armstrongot, hogy már messze jár... Így nincs ki fedezze. Röpke pillanat alatt lejátszotta magában, mit szólna Al, ha megtudná, miket művelt a testvérével...  
- Jó reggelt Alphonse... - nyögte Roy  
- Szervusz Al, máris visszajöttél? - vette át a beszélgetést Riza, és figyelmeztetően Royra meg Maesre nézett.  
Roy pedig kérdőn nézett Maesre, hogy most mit is tegyen...?  
Maes értetlenül vigyorgott és vállat vont. Közben jót derült Royon...  
Al Riza felé fordult és bólintott.  
- Ma van a bátyám születésnapja, ezért szeretném látni... talán még a kaszárnyán van és alszik? Merre találom?  
Hughes kínosan vakargatta a tarkóját...  
- Edwardnak nehezen találtunk szállást mert a Führer is igényt tartott a szolgálataira, de a Tábornok csapatába került végül. - magyarázta Riza gyorsan- Te is kaptál behívót, oda is adom akkor...  
Roy nagyot sóhajtva kezdett araszolni hátrafelé, már Maes mellé ért...  
Maes sunyin nézett rá és halkan megjegyezte.  
- Na mi lesz tábornok? Nem vállalja tettei következményét? Inkább bölcsen hallgat?  
Al Riza felé fordult.  
- Engem is behívtak? De hát én nem vagyok katona...  
- Igen, és mivel Edward már a seregbe van, Te is kaptál lehetőséget, hogy bekerülj. Nálam vannak a meghívók, akkor oda is adom a tiédet. - csalta el Alt gyorsan, közben egy mosolyt eresztett meg Roy felé.  
A Tábornok kínosan mosolygott vissza és egy újabb araszolás közben odasúgott Maesnek:  
- Te esetleg eldicsekednél egy páncélnak azzal, hogy a tesóját ...? Mármint érted... - sápadt el a gondolatra is, mit reagálna rá egy 2méter magas konzervdoboz...  
Al hűségesen követte Rizát, bár ismét elgondolkozott, hogy merre lehet a bátyja...  
Maes elgondolkozott.  
- Elég annyit mondani, hogy nálad aludt, nem? A kaszárnyában már nem volt hely, ezért hozzád került... Alt pedig elszállásoljuk, mondjuk az Ezredes asszonynál...  
- Van benne valami... Remélem Edo nem fog elmenni... - húzta el a száját és az ebédlő felé vette az irányt- gyere, menjünk reggelizni, közben megbeszéljük hogyan tovább. Rengeteg feladat van még...

Riza belépett Roy irodájába és előszedte a szükséges papírokat.  
- Elvileg minden le van írva. Ha elfogadod, a Tábornok már be is ír a csapatba.  
Al elgondolkozott.  
- És ha nem fogadom el? Nem akarok háborúba menni és embereket ölni! - fakadt ki -  
- Akkor se történik semmi, mivel még nem vagy katona, de akkor a szálláson se maradhatsz- mondta Riza csendesen.  
Al elgondolkozott.  
- De a bátyám hol van?  
- Még nem vette fel a papírjait, de amilyen kavarodás van mostanában, ez nem sokat számít. Mustangnál kapott szállást, a hadsereg szállóinál valamivel jobb.  
Al elképedve nézett a nőre.  
- Pont az ezredes úrnál ? - csodálkozott el, majd csendben hozzátette - Jaj Bátyó... ha nem vagyok mellette felfordulást csinál...  
- Igen, még nálam lett volna hely, de az ezredes mellett jobb lesz neki. - jegyezte meg Riza egy bujkáló mosollyal.  
Alphonse kezébe fogta a papírokat és a nőre pillantott.  
- Miért lenne jobb neki az ezredes mellett? Ön is tudja, hogy olyankor teljesen elveszíti a fejét... - sopánkodott a fiú, majd meghajolt. - Azért köszönöm a segítségét...  
Riza alig tudott elfojtani egy mosolyt, hogy Edo nem épp a fejét vesztette el Mustangtól...  
- Pedig egész jól kijönnek már- mondta végül - ha bármi kérdésed lenne, fordulj hozzám.

Al hitetlenkedve meredt a nőre. Azzal, hogy egész jól kijönnek egymással azt is mondhatta volna, hogy még mindig hisz a Húsvéti Nyusziban... Edwardot elképzelni, ahogy a reggeli teáját iszogatja Royjal pizsamában, eléggé furcsa volt...  
- Még egyszer köszönöm... - mondta Al, majd elsietett...  
- Hová mész most, Alphonse? - rémült meg Riza, nehogy Mustanghoz libbenjen be...  
Al "ártatlan" arccal (már amennyire ártatlanul tud nézni ) fordul vissza.  
- Megkeresem a bátyámat...  
- Nem tartom jó ötletnek... - sietett utána Riza és amilyen tökéletes szerencséje volt, a Führer jött szembe velük. Ő épp Al csuklóját kapta el, érdekes látványt nyújthattak...  
Al kicsit zavarban nézett a Führerre.  
- Jó napot Uram!  
- Jó napot Uram! - szalutált Riza is, gyorsan odébb húzódva Alphonse-tól. Na ebből mi lesz....  
Al a férfire pillantott, majd vissza Rizára... jobbnak látta csendben hallgatni.  
- Jó napot Hawkey Ezredes, látom Alphonse is megérkezett- örült meg a Führer és egy biccentéssel köszönt a páncélnak is- hogy állnak a csapattal, mindenki megvan? Mustang mellé pont egy olyan jó képességű testőr kéne, mint Alphonse- nézett végig a páncélon, és valóban, nála jobbat keresve se lehetett volna jobbat..  
- Már odaadtam a papírokat- nyugtatta Riza, mielőtt ő maga csap le a fiúra- a csapat is összeállt, a régi bajtársak szívesen csatlakoztak.  
- Ezt örömmel hallom, és remélem, Alphonse is a bátyja példáját követi. Szükségünk van a legjobbakra, hogy a háborút megnyerjük. - bólintott a férfi, nem is titkolva, mennyire fontos neki ez a háború - Mustangnak mondja meg, hogy később várom a Tanácsnál. Alphonse Rizara nézett.  
-A bátyám is részt vesz a háborúban? Ő sosem akarná az alkímiát gyilkolásra használni... de akkor mégis miért?  
- Ha nem vesz részt, kiteszik a seregből, visszaveszik az óráját, mindent...de ezt majd ő elmondja, az lesz a legjobb... - sóhajtott Riza mert tényleg ezt nekik kell megbeszélniük... és azt is, mi van Royyal...- Edward védeni fog inkább, nem ölni...- tette még hozzá csendesen.  
Al látszólag kicsit megkönnyebbült, de akkor sem igazán örült neki, hogy Edwardot és őt is háborúba akarják küldeni. Azon gondolkozott, hogy ha olyan helyzetbe kerül, vajon Ed képes lenne e ölni? Nagyon féltette a bátyját és ezt nem is akarta leplezni.  
- Merre találom a testvéremet? Még mindig a szállásán van?  
- Igen, még a szálláson... azt hiszem... de ma van Elysiának is a szülinapja, ha gondolod, menj addig át hozzájuk, biztos örülni fognak neked! - jutott eszembe Rizának, hátha így sikerül időt nyerni...  
Al bólintott.  
- Ez jó ötlet... segítek egy kicsit az előkészületekben - lelkesedett, majd elköszönt és elsietett.

Eközben Havoc sápadtan botorkált Armstrong mellett...  
Armstrong megérkezett az újoncokhoz, akik "kitörő lelkesedéssel" fogadták...


End file.
